Infiltradas
by Jana Cullen
Summary: Inteligentes, Ágiles, Intuitivas, peligrosas y asertivas, su única debilidad... el amor.
1. Prefacio

**Hola niña, antes que nada recordarles que los personajes son de SM, yo solo me divierto un poquito con ellos** **, espero les guste y disfruten de su lectura.**

 **Prefacio.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Enero 13 del 2015, 6;45 a.m_

-Sus operativos son destacados-dijo con frialdad el director de brigada- sin embargo no estoy de acuerdo con que ustedes sean las encargadas de esta misión, por lo tanto no..-

-Permiso para hablar director- se cuadro una de las 4 agentes especiales-

-Denegado Agente, aun no termino-grito enojado el director Swan-

-Permiso concedido agente-contra-ataco, la sub directora de brigada, la señorita Heidi Volter-

-Si nuestros operativos son destacados, ¿Cuál es el problema en el que este lo desarrollemos nostras?-pregunto la agente rubia escultural-

-Porque los Cullen son gente peligrosa, llenos de artimañas, recuerden que hace 23 años perdimos a una de nuestras mejores agentes a manos de esos barbaros-grito el director Swan- ustedes son..

-¿Mujeres?-ironizo la sub-directora-

-Son niñas jugando a ser agentes especiales, esto no es una película o una actividad sencilla-puntualizo el director-

-Somos las niñas que mejor se desarrollan en servicio secreto, nuestro prontuario en infiltración, siempre ha sido de los mejores-hablo la agente mas menuda y de cabellos en diferentes direcciones-

-No he concedido su permiso para hablar!-grito el director Swan, rojo de la rabia-

-¡Bata ya ¡, tu comportamiento es aberrante Charles Swan-grito Heidi- estas a cargo de las agentes encubiertas más capacitadas para este operativo y tú te niegas porque son mujeres?

-No sabrán que hacer, echaran a perder todo, desaparecerán igual que Esme, entiéndelo, por esa razón no volvimos a entrenar agentes mujeres!-grito exasperado, ya perdiendo la paciencia-

-Nostras desarrollamos nuestro trabajo en equipo y sin fallas-sentencio la agente castaña- no somos como Esme.

-Está decidido Charles, esta misión comienza dentro de un mes, lo apruebes o no, los líderes ya lo aprobaron-

-Yo no estoy de acuerdo, porque…-protesto Charles Swan-

-¡Porque dentro de esta brigada esta tu hija!-grito Heidi-

-¡Yo no tengo Hija!-grito y golpeo la mesa- mi hija murió el día que ingreso a la escuela de especialidades-

Un intenso silencio se impuso ante las seis personas que se encontraban en la sala de conferencia, Heidi miraba horrorizada a Charles y este respiraba con dificultad. Sin más el director Swan salió dando un fuerte portazo..

-Hale, Brandon, Weber y… Swan-dijo Heidi con voz decidida- esta misión está en sus manos, desbaratar a la organización más peligrosa de este país recae en ustedes, desde ahora su propósito es hacer lo necesario para destruir al clan Cullen-Heidi se aventuro hacia la puerta, dejando a cuatro chicas con sus respectivos informes para pronto iniciar la misión más arriesgada de toda su carrera…..

Inteligentes, Ágiles, Intuitivas, peligrosas y asertivas, sin embargo su única debilidad seria el amor.


	2. Dos de Cuatro (primera parte)

**Esta de mas decir que los personajes pertenecen a SM, yo solo me divierto un poco y doy rienda suelta a mi imaginación.**

.

.

Enjoy It x3

 **Capitulo 1; Dos de cuatro (primera parte)**

 _Tres meses después_

 _._

 _._

POV BELLA*

Ingresar al corporativo Cullen fue sencillo..

 _-mmm si por sencillo te refieres a romperle la pierna a su ex asistente para quedarte con el puesto, pues si fue sencillísimo-recrimino mi conciencia-_

Agh en fin mi puesto como asistente de Carlisle Cullen me permitía tener acceso a muchos beneficios y también a cierta información que ayudaba nuestro operativo, sin embargo aun no encontraba nada, todo estaba perfectamente cuadrado, nada estaba desfasado o trucado, facturas originales, papeleos al día y así, eran muy cuidadosos con cada movimiento, no dejaban pasar nada, pero ya llegaría el momento y hay seria donde desequilibraríamos todo.

Aunque a simple vista era una de las familias más adineradas del estado, con una estructura normal y con normal me refiero a padre y madre perfectos y ni hablar de los hijos la palabra perfección se les quedaba pequeña, pero la arrogancia pf ni hablar , nosotras sabíamos de primera fuente que eran personas corruptas y desgraciadas, no trabajaban solos y nuestra misión era hacerlos caer a ellos y a sus aliados, terminar con esa plaga de una vez por todas.

-Isabella- llamo Carlisle a mi , sacándome de mis cavilaciones –ven a mi despacho, por favor-

-Enseguida-avise-

Salí y camine la poca distancia entre mi oficina y la del señor Cullen, al llegar a su puerta entre sin avisar y ahí ubicado en el centro de la oficina se encontraba él sentado tras su gran escritorio de caoba, la oficina era muy luminosa, las paredes más grandes de esta eran solo de vidrio, tenía una gran biblioteca que abarcaba otra de las paredes y un gran sillón de cuero negro.

-Señor Cullen-levanto su mirada de un azul intenso hacia mi dirección y sonrió- buenos días

-¿Qué hablamos sobre eso de Señor?-pregunto manteniendo su sonrisa amable-

-Lo siento, Se..-me interrumpí- Carlisle

-Muy propio Isabella- rio alegre-

-Al parecer hoy tienes un buen día-agregue-

-Claro que si, ha sido maravilloso, Los Vulturi confirmaron su visita por todo el fin de semana, cerraremos los últimos negocios- dijo revisando unos papeles; ahora sí podría obtener información valiosa, _Nota mental para Bella_ _más tarde ponerme en contacto con las chicas_ -Llegan hoy por la tarde- informo, _Ugh_ maldición, necesitaba hablarles ahora ya-

-¿Que negocios estaríamos cerrando?-pregunte inocente-

-Quieren utilizar nuestros embarcaderos y bodegas para exportar y almacenar productos-levanto la cabeza de sus papeles y me miro fijamente- Isabella, necesito que te hospedes en mi casa todo el fin de semana-

-¿Cómo?-pregunte incrédula, no puedo creer que se me este dando esta oportunidad, Dios!-

-Obviamente esto tendrá ingresos extra en tu sueldo, pero necesito de tu presencia, en la casa estará todo en caos y tu puedes poner orden, nuestra última coordinadora del hogar renuncio-se apretó el puente de la nariz con frustración- Esmeralda no logra aceptarlas, les dificulta el trabajo y boom renuncian, esta mujer me vuelve loco-

-Quizás su señora esposa necesita tener confianza en ellas y no la convencen-me reí- y debe volverlo loco, eso es evidente, no es fácil ser su esposa y llevar su ritmo de vida-solté sin más-

-¿A qué te refieres con eso de mi ritmo de vida?-pregunto con su vista fija en mí otra vez, _maldición se me fue la lengua, tonta Bella tonta-_

-Me refiero a que siempre tienes que viajar, los constantes negocios y la infinidad de trabajo que se presenta aquí en el corporativo cada día-agregue sin titubear-

-Ah por eso- agrego con desinterés-

-Claro que por eso Carlisle, que mas podría ser-

-Entonces querida, ¿contare con tu ayuda este fin de semana?-desvió el tema anterior

-Claro que sí, es mi trabajo ayudarte-sonreí, fingiendo inocencia-

-Muy bien puedes llegar a casa como a las 7-metio sus documentos en su portafolio, se puso de pie y rodeo el escritorio- no sabes el alivio que me da saber que contare con tu ayuda-puso su mano en mi hombro- así también terminas de conocer a la familia, que tengas buen día Isabella-estrecho mi mano y se marcho- Nos vemos en la tarde-

-Hasta luego Carlisle-

Luego de que Carlisle se fuera me di cuenta que esta era mi oportunidad, estaba sola en su despacho, el lugar donde se planeaban sus intercambios de mercancía y sus tratos con los más importantes de la mafia, me puse en marcha, saque mi zapato derecho y desplegué la suela, saque tres de los micrófonos inalámbricos y me dispuse a ponerlos en diferentes puntos, uno bajo el escritorio, otro detrás del gran cuadro de su familia y el ultimo que tenia cámara integrada me dispuse a meterlo entre los libros de la ultima repisa, al momento de encaramarme sobre los estantes y tratar de mover los libros, estos no se movían, era como que todos estuvieran pegados, tiraba de ellos pero no salían, frustrada por este inconveniente le di un puñetazo y de pronto el maldito librero comenzó a partirse por la mitad, carajo, por la mita!, salte desde arriba para aterrizar ágilmente en mis pies y manos como un felino, ante mis ojos se encontraba una caja fuerte de la altura de un refrigerador, saque mi teléfono móvil y saque fotografías de la cerradura y de toda la estructura, busque en mis contactos y se las envié a Ángela. Volví a subirme por el librero y presione los libros y todo se cerro, busque entre otra columna y puse cuidadosamente la mini cámara para que tuviera un punto estratégico, de pronto un _toc toc, me hizo tambalear y soltarme de mi agarre,_ salte desde arriba para girarme en el momento en que ese huracán broncíneo entraba y gritaba _.._

-Tú qué diablos haces aquí y donde esta mi padre!?- azoto la puerta detrás de él.

 _Oh Oh, santísima mierda dos errores en un día y a rezar porque no me haya visto.._

 _._

 _._

 _._

POV ROSALIE*

-Donde quiere que lo lleve, señor Cullen-pregunte por encima vez mirando por el retrovisor, si se preguntan qué hago manejando un coche, pues sip me toco ser la chofer del troglodita mayor de los Cullen-

-Ya te dije al motel más lujoso, donde podamos pasar un rato agradable-insinuó moviendo sus cejas de manera sugerente-

-Estoy trabajando-puntualice e ignore sus comentarios-

-Eso también podría ser un trabajo- eso si me molesto y pise el freno con rabia, me baje del auto y lo rodee, abrí la puerta y lo saque de la solapa de su traje-

-Escucha bien Emmett Cullen, no porque trabaje como tu chofer quiere decir que trabajare como tu puta de turno, entiendes!-grite muy enojada-

-No quise decirte eso –comenzó a reír y levanto sus palmas en señal de rendición-aunque si tu quisieras..

-Por hombres como tu es que soy lesbiana ¡!- interrumpí y le mentí, ver su cara de póquer fue impagable-

-Que tu.. ¿tu eres lesbiana?-dijo sin una pizca de humor, yo por mi parte estalle en carcajadas-

Si bien conocía hace muy poco a Emmett, podía darme cuenta que era el típico niño rico que creía tener el mundo en sus manos por ser adinerado, me contrataron como su chofer luego de que chocara camino a casa después de una borrachera con _amiguitas,_ mi trabajo consistía básicamente en llevarlo donde pidiera y no permitir por ningún motivo que se acercara al asiento de conductor de un auto si estaba borracho, hasta ahora no había tenido mayores problemas sabia controlarlo y mantenerlo al marguen de sus estupideces pusilánimes, sin embargo hace algunas semanas que venía insinuándome cosas raras e invitaciones sexuales, que yo rechazaba de la manera más prudente posible, pero hoy simplemente me supero el hecho de que me tratara como a sus _amiguitas._

 _-bien Rosalie, te molesta que te trate como a sus amiguitas, pero no que quiera meterse entre tus piernas- Ughh el aporte diario de mi voz interior-_

-Ahora sabremos si realmente eres lesbiana, señorita graciosa-dijo disgustado, acto seguido agarro ambos lados de mi cara y me beso de manera intensa y salvaje, trate de resistirme, pero vamos dios! Eso sería imposible!, seguí la intensidad de su beso y me deje llevar no solté la solapa de su traje y lo mantuve lo más cerca posible..

 _-Perfecto Rosalie, te mandan de infiltrada y tu lo único que infiltras es tu lengua en su garganta!-me recrimine mentalmente-_

Lo empuje jadeante y lo abofetee –No vuelvas hacer eso ja..-mi frase se vio interrumpida porque estampo sus adictivos labios en los míos de manera demandante y exquisita, nos separamos por falta de aire y yo volví a abofetearlo, _descarada no creen?_

-Auch-dijo sobándose la mejilla- si cada vez que te bese me darás de cachetadas, tendré que amarrar tus manos-

-No habrá próxima vez-sentencie, mi comportamiento no era el mejor y ¡hay por dios! si seguía esto se me iría de las manos- ahora entra al maldito auto que debo llevarte a casa-

-No te oí quejarte-dijo con voz amarga-

-No me dejabas siquiera respirar!-contraataqué-

-No sentí que me alejaras tampoco- grito enfado y se subió al auto cerrando de un portazo-

Me subí al auto y guarde silencio hasta que llegamos a casa , el viaje fue tenso e incomodo ¿Cómo deje que las cosas llegaran tan lejos?, Emmett bajo sin decir nada y yo me sentía fatal, dirigí el carro hasta los estacionamientos y me quede sentada dentro, apoye mi cabeza en el volante y no dejaba de reprenderme mentalmente

 _Peerfecto Rosalie, estas a punto de tirar por la borda el operativo y tu profesionalismo…. Carajo_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Y aquí la primera parte del primer capitulo!, espero haya sido de su agrado chicas, esta idea está recién formulándose en mi rara cabecita jajaja dejen su opinión con toda la confianza del mundo, sea buena o sea mala todo es un aporte, gracias a las que apoyen este proyecto pequeñito y a las que se toman el tiempo de leer mi nueva locura :z**_

 _ **Como dije en el grupo de Facebook, quería una historia donde las mujeres no siempre sean las damiselas en apuro y así surgió esto hajjaja**_

 _ **Bueno niñas hasta la próxima , cuídense mucho y abrazos!**_


	3. Cuatro de Cuatro (doble A)

Hola niñas! Espero estén muy bieeeen y teniendo una excelente semana, gracias por todos esos lindos reviews y por todos los favoritos y seguidores es realmente motivante ver que fue de su agrado mi nueva invención.

Como ya saben los personajes son de SM, yo solo me divierto con ellos.

Ahora si no las retengo más, disfruten su lectura.

.

.

Capitulo 2

Cuatro de Cuatro, Doble A (Segunda Parte)

ALICE POV**

 _Forks.(Mansión Cullen)_

Y no, definitivamente no…

Alice Brandon, experta médico forense, con altos conocimientos en medicina y gran trayecto en operativos secretos, un rango elevado dentro de mi institución, sin embargo era la sirvienta… si la sirvienta de la casa, no era lo que esperaba, técnicamente no sé ni hacer bien mi propia cama y tengo que arreglar perfectamente la de estos riquillos mafiosos, uuggh, si tan solo…

-Aliciaaa-grito la chillona de Irina, la odiosa ama de llaves-ven en este instante!

-Que no me llamo Alicia joder, mi nombre es Alice-conteste de mala manera-

-No te pedí correcciones, solo dije que vinieras-se cruzo de brazos y movía su pie con impaciencia-

-Ugh-refunfuñe- que quieres-

-Trata con más respeto a tus superiores niñita aparecida-dijo con desdén-

 _-Si supiera quién es superior aquí-recrimino mi voz interna_

-Tú no eres mi superior, eres la ama de llaves-dije molesta, esta mujer superaba mis limites de paciencia, desde el día que llegue se dedica a tratar de humillarme y trapear el piso conmigo, pero no se lo permito, eso desencadena nuestra mm _"amorosa" relación, jaa quisiera_ \- eso no te hace superior-

-Tengo más experiencia que tu, y créeme que moverle el culo a los hijos de estos riquillos, no te servirá-dijo resentida-

-Wou si con experiencia te refieres a que eres vieja te felicito, aceptar tu decadencia es un gran paso y si en tu caso moverle el culo a los Señores Cullen no te funciono, pues lo siento, quizás lo tienes un poco caído-contrólate Alice, respira-

-¿Qué has dicho?-dijo enfurecida-

-Yo no tengo que mover mi trasero a nadie, mis trabajos los consigo de manera honrada y sin rebajarme _\- Ok controlarme no es algo que este en mi diccionario, ya se me fue la lengua-_

-No eres más que una mocosa insolente-

-¿Mocosa?-ugh no la golpees Alice, no la golpees- leíste si quiera mi solicitud de trabajo cabeza de zanahoria?!- dije exasperada y poniendo mis brazos en jarra, si bien Irina era una cabeza más alta que yo, no tendría oportunidad de tocarme si quiera, digo en caso de que tengamos que ir a manos, no creen?- tengo 23 años, tengo altos conocimientos en medicina y..-Me quede en silencio abruptamente, _Oh Oh, esto no era bueno_ -

-Hay si, hay si y resulta que yo soy infiltrada del FBI- _maldición, me golpee la frente con la palma de mi mano-_ Tú no eres más que una mugrienta que intenta hacer algo decente con su vida antes de caer en la..-

-¿En la que?-dijo la voz de fría, de la señora Esmeralda Cullen-

-Señora Esmeralda...-Irina quedo pálida-

-Señora Esmeralda nada, escuche toda su discusión-y aquí entran en juego mis actuaciones-

-Yo no merezco ser tratada así, realizo mi trabajo de buena manera y la señorita Irina no hace más que insultarme y desmerecerme-dije con la voz rota, ahora… lagrimas vengan a mi-

-Oh querida, no llores-dijo Esmeralda con tono maternal- Nadie es más que nadie en esta casa, antes que nada exijo que todos mis empleados se respeten entre ellos mismos-nos miro a ambas- Irina estas despedida-dijo sin más y con tanta naturalidad que me fue imposible mantener mi boca cerrada, era una perfecta O -Alice-remarco mi nombre- necesito que vengas a mi oficina, escuche que tienes conocimientos en medicina-me guiño un ojo-

-Pero Esmeralda- grito Irina- esta mocosa me irrespeto, paso sobre mi autoridad y..-

-Tú no tienes más autoridad que yo en esta casa, tus deberes son organizar al personal, no humillarlos y hacerlos llorar, quiero tus cosas y tu cabello de zanahoria fuera de mi casa antes del medio día- solté una risita

-Pero…-

-Sin peros-dijo levantando la palma de su mano, demostrando que no quería más discusión, miro su reloj y añadió- te quedan 57 minutos-

-Entonces quiero el dinero de mis honorarios -grito Irina, enfadada y sin respeto alguno-

-No te preocupes, hablare con la asistente de Carlisle, para que te entregue lo que corresponde-la miro de manera despectiva- ahora se amable y deja de gritarme, desaparece de mi vista en este instante- Alice, sígueme por favor-

Salí de la cocina tras la señora Esmeralda, una vez dentro de su oficina, me señalo la silla delante de su escritorio para que tomara asiento.

-Al fin pude librarme de esa mujer-dijo revolviendo su cabello negro como el carbón- no sabes la cantidad de reclamos que recibo a diario de los jardineros, los porteros, los de seguridad y de todos-

-Es bastante mala, siempre regaña a todos-dije con voz de niña buena-

-Ahora si me libre de ella-se reclino en el gran asiento de cuero y soltó una leve risita y yo solo sonreí-

-Gracias por defenderme –reitere mi sonrisa-

-El derecho a ser respetado es de todos-dijo muy seria- ahora quiero que hablemos de ti-

-¿de mi?-pregunte incrédula-

-Si de ti, quiero saber que tantos conocimientos tienes en medicina- _aush, ahora como le explico que mis conocimientos son por trabajar en medicina forense, muy bien Alice, muy bien-_

-Lo básico en realidad, se manipular medicamentos, se utilizar intravenosas, se de curaciones –dije revolviendo mis dedos con nerviosismo-

-Perfecto-dijo dando un aplauso- necesito que te hagas cargo de mis medicamentos a diario y que seas algo así como mi enfermera personal- _denme un golpe, ¿esto está pasando de verdad?-_

-¿Está usted enferma Señora Esmeralda?

-No querida, solo tomo vitaminas, hierro y algunas cosas que me recomendó mi doctor, pero muchas veces olvido tomarlas en su horario-hizo un gesto con su mano, restándole importancia- necesito que te encargues de eso, bueno si aceptas el nuevo trabajo, claro está-

-Oh por dios, claro que si acepto-dije emocionada, al fin tendré avances en mi trabajo, estar junto a la matriarca de los Cullen seria espectacularmente beneficioso-

-Entonces me encargare de que te hagan llegar tu nuevo uniforme y luego acomodaremos una de las habitaciones para que te instales-agrego-

-¿Instalarme?-pregunte sorprendida-

-Necesito que sea a tiempo completo, si quieres puedo hablar con tus padres o..-la interrumpí-

-Soy huérfana- en teoría si era huérfana porque… solo soy huérfana-

-Oh querida, cuanto lo siento- se acomodo de manera recta en su asiento-

-Es algo superado, en fin, señora Esmeralda, me instalare cuando usted guste- di por zanjado el tema de mis "padres"-

-Ahora mismo sería perfecto-se puso de pie y estiro las inexistentes arrugas de su traje- vamos-

Me puse de pie y camine junto a la señora Esmeralda, al salir del despacho empezamos a sentir mucho ruido y gritos de las empleadas…

-espere un momento-dije frenándola del brazo y ocultándola tras un pilar-algo no anda bien- empezaron a resonar disparos por toda la casa, detrás de las columnas del enorme recibidor pude divisar hombres encapuchados y armados que disparaban en todas direcciones, con rapidez tome a la señora Esmeralda del brazo y la comencé a empujar de vuelta al despacho-

-¿Qué está pasando?-preguntaba llena de pánico, o al menos eso intentaba demostrarme….algo no estaba bien en su reacción, ella… Ella estaba fingiendo?-

Una vez dentro del despacho tome un candelabro y trabe la puerta, me dirigí a una de las ventanas laterales que daban al patio trasero y la abrí de par en par.

-Vamos señora Cullen- la empuje hacia la ventana- tenemos que salir de aquí-

-Pero y las niñas del servicio-decía con nerviosismo… sip seguía fingiendo, si preguntan cómo lo sé, es por que seguía moviéndose con naturalidad y sabía perfectamente lo que hacía , una víctima con nerviosismo tiende a perder el control sobre sí mismo dejando que el nerviosismo y la desesperación predominen en su punto máximo , por eso Esmeralda Cullen estaba fingiendo…-

-Tenemos que salir de aquí ahora, muévase- la puerta emitió un crujido al ser empujada desde afuera y luego balas atravesaban la madera, Sin esperar a mas me tire por la ventana y aterrice de manera ágil en el césped y los rosales, acto seguido la señora Esmeralda salió por la ventana de una forma ágil y segura tal cual Salí yo… esto era extraño, _Nota mental para Alice: investigar más sobre Esmeralda Cullen.-_

Sentí un crujido y supuse que habían derribado la puerta-No está aquí- gritaron desde adentro- tome el brazo de la señora Cullen con brusquedad y me puse a correr por el jardín, si lográbamos llegar al gran bosque que había tras la casa, podríamos ocultarnos y salvarnos-Hay va!-gritaron de manera ronca-luego muchos disparos resonaban, sentí como uno de ellos rosaba mi brazo pero ahogue mi grito de dolor, no deje de correr con la señora Esme a tirones-

-¿A dónde vamos?-gritaba, sin una pizca de nervios-

-Tenemos que internarnos en el bosque, ocultarnos hasta que se vallan-dije entre jadeos-

-Ahh-grito con dolor, sin embargo la ignore y seguí tirándola, primero debía sacarla de la zona de enfrentamiento, ya luego podría revisarla –

Una vez dentro del bosque, seguimos corriendo a tropezones, el terreno era disparejo y en bajada _-¿No mencione que la casa estaba ubicada en un cerro de Forks?-_ no nos podíamos detener por mas dificultades que encontramos porque venían tras nosotras, disparos se escuchaban y el repiqueteo de las pisadas de nuestros captores se sentían cada vez más cerca.

-Tenemos que despistarlos-dijo Esmeralda, tomo uno de sus zapatos y lo arrojo en dirección opuesta a donde nosotras corríamos, nos acomodamos tras unas rocas y esperamos –

-Por aquí!-grito un hombre de voz ronca, me asome un poco y pude ver que era alto, fornido con el cabello recogido en una coleta de color rubio, vestido completamente de negro, y de su cuello salía una tatuaje de cola de dragón-

Tres de los cuatro tipos echaron a correr en dirección opuesta, por donde estaba en zapato, sin embargo un hombre musculoso y alto, se quedo de pie sin moverse, miraba el piso lleno de barro, luego echo andar en nuestra dirección, me puse alerta y retrocedí llevando a la señora Cullen conmigo.

-Vamos, a la rivera de la cascada-dije en un susurro, ella movió la cabeza para afirmar que me seguía, con sigilo alcanzamos el borde de las piedras y nos lanzamos al agua, tomadas de la mano.

Bajo el agua podía ver los ojos de la señora Esmeralda mas verdes que nunca y su cabello negro esparcido por el agua, me miraba atenta y… nunca me había detenido a mirarla tan fijamente, ella era muy parecida a… no, no puede ser porque…, mis pensamientos se interrumpieron porque muchas balas interceptaban el agua, causando gran alboroto, La señora Esmeralda se arqueo de manera dolorosa y vi como el agua en nuestro alrededor se comenzaba a tornar de un color rojo carmesí, la tome con fuerza y la moví tras unas ramas de árbol caído que estaban junto al borde del rio, saque nuestras cabezas solo lo suficiente para respirar y evitar que el maldito que nos disparaba nos viera.

-Quitese la chaqueta-dije en un susurro, ella obedeció sin más, luego empuje la prenda hacia la corriente turbulenta del rio y este la comenzó arrastrar, la prenda seguía desprendiendo un poco de sangre, por lo que supuse desde afuera parecería que a la que arrastraba la corriente era a la señora Esmeralda Cullen, ya sin vida.

-Jefe?-escuche la voz ronca de pronto muy cerca, sumergí la cabeza de la señora Cullen y yo me mantuve escuchando sobre el repiqueteo que hacia el agua al caer desde lo alto- Está muerta-dijo de pronto- yo mismo deje que el cadáver fuera arrastrado por la corriente, ahora envíele mis condolencias a Cullen-entonces el propósito era matara a Esmeralda- o al FBI en general, como usted prefiera- por la santa mierda!, díganme que oí mal-

Sentí como los pasos se alejaban, volví a la superficie a la señora Cullen y le hice señas para que mantuviera silencio; nos mantuvimos quietas en el agua por minutos, horas o que se yo, el agua estaba completamente fría y ya casi no sentía mis pies.

-Po-po-podemo os-os salir yaa-dijo tartamudeando por el frio-

-Vaa-mo-mo-s ya deben haberse marchado- mire nuestro entorno y ya estaba completamente oscuro, la noche había llegado sin mas-

Una vez que me asegure no había nadie en cerca, saque a Esmeralda del agua, la ayude a sentarse bajo un enorme pino y observe su pantalón lleno de sangre.

-Oh por dios, déjeme ver que le sucedió- primeo examine la pierna y vi claramente una herida de bala, sin más preámbulos arranque mi estúpido delantal de sirvienta y lo rasgue en dos-

-No te pre-pre-ocupes-agrego tocándose la pierna- es solo un rasguño- pase la improvisada venda bajo su pierna y la ate con fuerza sobre el impacto de la bala, eso bastaría para frenar cualquier hemorragia-

-Mira tú brazo Alice, eso sangra demasiado-mire mi brazo y si efectivamente sangraba-

-Me lo hicieron cuando corríamos hacia el bosque-dije sin tomarle importancia- pero la bala solo rozo-

-Déjame ayudarte-quito de mis manos la otra tira de tela y la enrollo en mi brazo de manera precisa, esto solo alimentaba mas mi idea que me encontraba frente a una leyenda…- así está mejor-sonrió de manera maternal-

-Gracias-sonreí amable-

-Gracias a ti, me salvaste la vida Alice, sin ti no hubiera sabido que hacer-demoro en poner una máscara de desentendida-

-ralda, Esmeralda-corrigió con afán-tenemos que llegar a casa de nuevo, debe estar echa un desastre y a mí se me ocurre despedir a Irina justo hoy- cabio de manera drástica el tema de conversación-

-Ajam-dije mirándola fijamente- vamos póngase de pie-

-AAAH!-grito muy fuerte, era la primera vez que la escuchaba demostrar una emoción verdadera, desde que empezó este incidente-Maldición-agrego y se llevo las manos a las costillas, su blusa comenzaba a tornarse de color rojo intenso y eso me asusto, ya que se tornaba mas roja a cada momento-

-Tenemos que llegar a casa ahora-dije asustada-presione fuerte y no suelte-

La recargue en mi y comencé a caminar cuesta arriba lo mas apresurada posible, nuestros pies descalzos no ayudaban ni mejoraban la situación, el frio me calaba los huesos y me estaba sintiendo desesperada porque la respiración de Esmeralda se volvía cada vez más débil y sus quejidos ya casi ni se oían.

-Aguanta Esmeralda, eres fuerte-le repetía mientras prácticamente corría con ella recargada en mi-

Divise el césped y la enorme mansión, comencé a aumentar mis pasos y de pronto un crujido de madera quebrándose me hizo voltear alarmada.

-Valla, valla-dijo un encapuchado- veo que el FBI ya tiene metida sus narices en esto-apuntaba con su arma directo a la cabeza de Esmeralda, yo ya no pude siquiera pensar en lo que hacía y saque mi arma que llevaba apretada en el liguero bajo mi vestido y dispare directo entre los ojos del tipo, se desplomo sin vida de inmediato, no podía detenerme a sentir lástima _o era él o Esmeralda_.

-¿Que has hecho?-dijo la voz débil de Esmeralda, la ignore y arroje mi arma lejos, retome el andar rápido y al pisar el césped de la mansión comencé a gritar a todo pulmón-

-Ayuda!-gritaba- Señor Cullen porfavooor- de pronto mucho personal de seguridad de la mansión corría en nuestra dirección y entre ellos mi querida amiga Ángela, ya no aguante mas y me deje caer por el agotamiento…..

POV ANGELA**

Después de escuchar ese último disparo, todos nos quedamos alerta, con las armas en la mano y de pronto…

Ayuda!-escuchamos un grito- Señor Cullen porfavooor- todos volteamos a mirar al final del jardín y pudimos divisar dos siluetas, todo el equipo de seguridad incluyendo a los señores Cullen corrían en dirección a los gritos de la mujer….

 _Alice…oh por dios_

Antes de que pudiéramos llegar, ambas se desplomaron, sus ropas estaba mojadas y harapientas y cubiertas por enormes manchones de sangre. Esto no pintaba nada bien.

-Llame a una ambulancia ahora-vocifero Carlisle Cullen- Esmeralda mi vida, mírame- decía desesperado, y golpeaba las mejillas pálidas de ella con suavidad-

Uno de los guardias cargo a Alice, y el señor Cullen tomo a su esposa, se encaminaron de manera apresurada hacia la parte delantera de la mansión donde esperaban los autos del señor Cullen listos para partir rumbo a la clínica.

Cuatro de los hombres de seguridad escoltaron la salida de los Mercedes Benz y el resto del cuerpo de seguridad, que éramos alrededor de 7 quedamos bajo la inescrutable y fría mirada del mayor de los Cullen… Emmett.

-Quiero una explicación de lo sucedido ahora mismo!-grito como un ogro- o comenzaran a rodar cabeza-crispo sus manos-

Nadie decía nada, todos se miraban asustados, podía sentir el nerviosismo de cada uno de mis compañeros, me sorprendían de gran manera, eran todos hombres y unos cobardes, aggh dios!

-Yo puedo explicarles todo-di un paso adelante-

-Habla ahora-dijo sin ningún respeto, eso me molesto-

-Para hablar y explicarle todo lo sucedido, exijo un poco de respeto-dije mordaz, odiaba su tono de reproche, cuando lo sucedido no era culpa nuestra-

-Disculpa a mi hermano Ángela-dijo Jasper, calmando los ánimos- está muy exaltado y muy nervioso, por favor vamos dentro y explícanos-me hizo un gesto con la mano hacia el interior de la casa-

-En vista de que todos los demás están mudos, quiero que se aseguren que la casa está a salvo de nuevo y que traten de ubicar a Edward, ahora!-grito Emmett.

El equipo de seguridad se hizo humo, literalmente, no escuche quejas no se escucho nada, simplemente desaparecieron a realizar lo que se les había encomendado; yo por mi parte seguí a los hermanos Cullen al interior de la Enorme Casa de piedras color café, para instalarnos en el desastroso living.

-Señoras, terminaran de limpiar y ordenar después, necesitamos tiempo a solas con Ángela-dijo Emmet un poco más calmado, todas las sirvientas desaparecieron-

Un silencio sepulcral se impuso sobre nosotros, los chicos Cullen no decían nada, veía la frustración y el dolor en sus caras, aunque los despreciaba me conmovieron.

-Todo sucedió muy rápido-hable sin más- estábamos en la sala de seguridad revisando las cámaras y los perímetros de seguridad monitoreados, de pronto todo se apago, los de portería no contestaban a nuestro llamado y se desato el caos…

 _Flasback.._

 _Todo estaba marchando con normalidad, los perímetros de la enorme mansión estaban en calma y las cámaras registraban cada rincón.. De pronto el sistema completo se apago…_

 _-¿Qué sucedió?!-grite histérica, como encargada de seguridad mi trabajo debía ser eficaz y esto era todo lo contrario-_

 _-Halcón de portería responda-gritaba Erick al intercomunicador, pero nada se escuchaba-respondan!_

 _-Algo anda mal-tome mi arma y la ajuste en mi cinturilla- tenemos que sacar a la señora de la casa ahora mismo-Erick y Mike se pusieron de pie rápidamente, ajustando sus armas de servicio-_

 _Al salir de la habitación de controles, había tres hombres apuntándonos_

 _-¿Donde creen que van?-pregunto divertido el hombre de en medio, su rostro estaba cubierto de una capucha negra que tenia agujeros en sus ojos, su boca y nariz- sus armas al piso ahora, si no quieren que les dejemos unos lindos recuerdos entre sus cejas-dijo irónico_

 _-Okey-me fui acuclillando hasta dejar mi arma en el piso y la patee hasta los pies de mi atacante- todo está bien, ya tienes mi arma, no hay porque exaltarse-dije de manera serena-_

 _-Ustedes par de idiotas, cooperen como lo hace esta hermosa chica-hablo de manera seductora, ….¿seductora? , vamos carajo! Aggh-_

 _-Ahora Mike, dispara-escuche el grito de Erick, sin embargo un solo disparo resonó-_

 _-Nooooo!-grite y me voltee con rapidez, para encontrar el cuerpo de Erick con un balazo entre sus cejas, quise acercarme a su inerte cuerpo, pero el hombre que hablaba (supuse era el líder) me tomo por la cintura y presiono su arma en mi espalda baja, me hizo avanzar dentro del cuarto de controles y una vez dentro cerró con una fuerte patada, me libero de manera brusca, me empujo contra el panel de controles-_

 _-¿Qué le harán a Mike?-dije asustada; yo no podía morir así, me recriminaba mentalmente, vamos Ange siempre has sido astuta, sácate a este imbécil de encima-_

 _-Necesitan entrar a la casa y buscar directamente a Esmeralda Cullen, tu amiguito les ayudara-comenzó acercarse a mí de una forma felina- que hace una chica tan guapa como tú, trabajando en algo como esto-acerco la punta de su arma a mi cabeza y comenzó a descender-_

 _-No es asunto tuyo-_

 _-Te das cuenta que podría matarte con facilidad-dijo cerca de mi oído-_

 _-Pero no lo harás-afirme-_

 _-¿Qué te hace creerlo bonita?-_

 _-Porque de haberlo querido hacer, me hubieras disparado a mí en lugar de Erick-me acerque más a su cuerpo, para poder distraerlo-_

 _-Aparte de bella eres inteligente-comenzó a pasear su nariz por mi mejilla, yo ya me estaba inquietando…o excitando…. Demonios Ángela!-_

 _-Ajam-dije conteniendo la respiración-_

 _Acerco su boca a la comisura de mis labios y actué, levante mi rodilla de manera rápida y le aseste un golpazo en sus partes nobles, torcí su muñeca y le arrebate el arma, cayó de rodillas por el dolor en su entre pierna._

 _-Eres muy lista-se rio- venga ya dispárame, acaba con esto-_

 _-Yo no soy una asesina-saque el cargador de la pistola y lo vacié, luego arroje el arma junto a él-_

 _Me apresure para llegar a la puerta pero él fue más rápido y me estrello contra esta, me volteo de manera brusca y estampo su boca contra la mía, fue algo fiero, éramos un desastre de dientes lengua y labios, no llevábamos un ritmo definido, subí mis manos hasta su capucha y la saque de un tirón, OH MADRE MIA!, era el hombre mas guapo que pude haber visto, sus ojos eran de un azul intenso, facciones masculinas y una piel tan blanca como la cal, su cabello era lacio y negro, el era maravilloso…_

 _-Eso no debías hacerlo-me empujo contra los controles otra vez y salió rápidamente, me precipite hacia la puerta pero estaba trabada desde fuera-_

 _-Muy bien Weber, tenias al sospechoso y lo besas, luego ves su rostro y lo dejas escapar?-recrimino mi conciencia-_

 _Empuje la puerta de mil formas, la aporree y nada sucedía, me había encerrado._

 _-Sáquenme de aquí!-gritaba a todo pulmón-_

 _Nadie aparecía…, mil cosas daban vuelta por mi cabeza, ¿qué guerra se estaría desatando en la mansión?, ¿Alice abría escapado?, ¿Alguien más estaría herido o… muerto? Y la más importante.. ¿Porque luego de haberle visto el rostro, el no me asesino?..._

 _FIN FLASBACK_

Les explique de la manera más resumida todo lo sucedido, omitiendo que me enrolle con uno de los atacantes y que además le vi el rostro. Ellos me miraban asustados, mostrando claros signos de que no comprendían que pasaba.

-Es todo Ángela, puedes retirarte-Dijo Emmett, con voz cansina-

-Buenas noches, si necesitan ayuda solo háganmelo saber-dije con sinceridad-

-Podrías… tú podrías ver cuántos hombre tuvimos de baja?, hay que contactar a los familiares-recordé a Erick- y también pedirle alguna de las sirvientas que haga un inventario de los daños que quedaron, por favor-

-Claro, yo me encargare, con permiso-me di media vuelta y Salí del living-

-Yo sabía que esto pasaría-dijo Jasper, yo me oculte tras uno de los enormes pilares del pasillo para no ser vista y poder escuchar-

-Cállate- respondió Emmett- lamentarse no sirve-

-¿lamentarse?-grito Jasper cabreado- todos sabíamos que tendríamos problemas, seguro los Black mandaron a eso matones para vengarse por no facilitarles nuestras bodegas y puertos, lo único que lamentaremos es estarnos metiendo con gente mafiosa-

 _¿Quién diablos eran los Black?- debería hablarlo con las chicas-_

-Cállate ya ¡-grito Emmett- no hay opciones, lo decidimos hace mucho-

-Siempre hay opciones cabrón de mierda!-Jasper tomo de las solapas de la chaqueta a Emmett-arriesgar a nuestra familia no la es, ¿entiendes?, no la es.-

-Nadie está arriesgando a la familia, no seas un cobarde ahora, todos aceptamos los riesgos-grito Emmett sacándose de un empujón a su hermano-

-Yo no acepte esta mierda, ustedes si-

-Eres un Cullen, ¿recuerdas?-escupió Emmett

-¿Un Cullen?-soltó una risa irónica-¿hablas enserio?, Mamá estaba inconsciente y herida Emmett, podemos perderla por culpa de los malditos negocios sucios que están manejando ustedes, que mi maldito apellido sea Cullen, no se refiere a que me involucre en sus mierdas-Jasper salió del living echando humo por las orejas y mas enfadado de lo que jamás pude verlo-

-Buu-me empujaron desde atrás-

-Hay carajo!-di un salto

-Ah quien espiabas Angie-susurro Bella de forma burlona-

-Tenemos que hablar, vamos al cuarto de controles-de un tirón me lleve a mi amiga al cuarto de seguridad donde acostumbraba trabajar, tenía que contarle todo lo sucedido, bueno _casi_ todo-

Luego de enfrascarnos en una larga conversación sobre lo sucedido en la mansión Cullen, recibimos un mensaje de Rosalie.

 _ **Alice esta fuera de peligro, Esmeralda Cullen, está en cirugía, al parecer tiene una bala alojada en sus costillas y es muy peligroso- RH.**_

-Ahora si puedo estar tranquila-dije sentándome en el borde de una mesa-

-Yo no puedo estar tranquila, Alice casi muere, la casa esta echa un desastre y la señora Cullen aun no sale de su estado crítico, tenemos que averiguar quiénes son los Black y sacar algunas huellas digitales-Bella comenzó a caminar por el extenso cuarto y se detuvo a unos pasos de la puerta-¿El tipo tubo algún forcejeo contigo no es así?-pregunto de pronto-

-Oum, si cuando me resistí a entrar sola con el-porque estaba mintiéndole a mi amiga y compañera?-

-Mientes-dijo volteándose y mirándome de forma fría-

-¿Qué dices?-pregunte nerviosa-

-Tu dijiste que te hizo caminar apuntándote con su arma-me miraba sin pestañear- en ningún momento me dijiste que forcejeaste con él antes de entrar aquí-

-Bella, yo…-mi amiga me miro de manera dudosa, luego recorrió con la mirada todo el cuarto y diviso la capucha-

-Le viste el rostro Ángela-afirmo- ¿a quién estas encubriendo?-pregunto con una voz que no denotaba emoción alguna más que frialdad y desconfianza-

-Yo…

.

.

Y con esto terminamos este capítulo de infarto jajajaj, espero haya sido de su agrado, en lo particular me agrado muchisimo escribir este capítulo, quedo tal cual me lo esperaba.

Dejen sus reviews con toda confianza chicas, como ya les dije antes, son realmente motivantes, cualquier duda, sugerencia, sospecha o lo que sea háganmela saber.

Un abrazo de oso para cada una, nos leemos pronto.!

Anímense con sus reviews


	4. Explicaciones o¿Excusas?

Hola hermosas veo que el capitulo anterior fue de su agrado, sus reviews fueron de lo más perfectos, me siento muy agradecida al ver el apoyo que me brindan atreves de sus comentarios, favoritos y follows. También quiero pedir disculpas porque había un gran error de redacción en cierta parte, no me fije y se me paso corregirlo, mis más sinceras disculpas.

Como ya saben los personajes son de la señora S. Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos.

No las retengo mas, aquí les dejo el nuevo capítulo.

.

.

.

Capitulo 3, Explicaciones o… ¿excusas?

.

Bella Pov*

Todo esto estaba patas arriba, asaltaron la casa, Alice herida, Esmeralda Cullen en estado crítico, Ángela me mentía de una forma descarada, ¿por qué clase de tonta me tomaba?, en todos los operativos que hemos realizado nada de esto había ocurrido, me siento frustrada y molesta, además para sumarle algo a este montón de mierda, Edward Cullen me tenía entre ceja y ceja, maldito entrometido, se cree la gran cosa…

 _Flashback*_

 _-Tú qué diablos haces aquí, y donde esta mi padre?!-azoto la puerta detrás de él-_

 _Dios por favor por favor!-me repetía mentalmente-_

 _-Tu padre tuvo que retirarse antes, puedes llamarlo si deseas –hable calmada, me encamine a la puerta pero él me retuvo por el brazo, yo lo fulmine con la mirada-_

 _-No me respondiste, ¿Qué demonios haces a solas en el despacho de mi padre?-apretó su agarre-_

 _-Resulta que trabajo aquí genio-dije con sarcasmo-ahora se amable y suéltame-me libere de un tirón-_

 _-¿Que buscabas entrometida?-dijo con ironía-_

 _-Trabajo para Carlisle Cullen, no para el idiota de su hijo-lo fulmine con la mirada-_

 _-Sacaste a relucir tu perra interior-se mofo-_

 _-Eres un patán-dije enojadísima, quien se creía este para tratarme así, retome mi paso hacia la puerta y el volvió hablar-_

 _-No te vayas, revisare que nada falta-comenzó abrir los cajones del escritorio y luego se acerco a la biblioteca… mierda la cámara-_

 _-¿Quién demonios piensas que soy?-intervine a gritos, el se volteo a mirarme-_

 _-Una asistente que siempre sorprendo donde no debe-aush golpe bajo, comenzó acercarse a mí de manera lenta-_

 _-Resulta que no soy una ladrona, tú no me conoces Edward, no te metas conmigo-dije con los dientes apretados-_

 _-Valla, eres más perra de lo que...-lo abofetee, sip lo abofetee con toda la fuerza que pude- ¡Estás loca!-grito sorpresivo-_

 _-Escucha bien niño rico, este trabajo es algo importante para mí y no lo perderé porque un niñato descerebrado quiera tocarme las narices-le grite-_

 _-¡Puedo hacer que mi padre te despida en este momento!-dijo apretando mis brazos y zarandeándome-_

 _-No me toques-lo aparte con brusquedad- tú no tienes nada de control sobre tu padre- puede que si lo tenga y yo me estoy jugando el cuello- confiara mas en mi su eficaz asistente y no en su hijo que desfila con mujeres a diario por el hall de este corporativo- su cara se desencajo, pero no tardo en reponerse, ups..-_

 _-Tú no sabes nada de mí-hizo ademan de acercarse-_

 _-Y tu tampoco de mi, así que deja de estar fregándome y viendo cosas raras donde no las hay!-_

 _Me encamine otra vez a la puerta y me hablo con voz fría…_

 _-Swan solo te diré dos cosas-me voltee y estaba recargado en el escritorio viéndose imponente y malditamente sexy…¡concéntrate! recrimino mi conciencia-no te quitare los ojos de encima, donde tu estés yo seré tu sombra, algo raro hay en ti y no tardare en desenmascararte, nadie realiza su trabajo tan a la perfección- okey esto es un mal presagio, Cullen 1- Swan 0-y segundo, tienes un trasero perfecto-hizo un gesto con su mano, creo que mi cara ardía-_

 _-Eres un bastardo-levante mis dedos corazón y Salí dando un portazo, me apoye en la puerta del despacho y suspire, luego escuche una sonora carcajada…maldito bipolar, como puede insultarme y luego alagar mi trasero? Ughh mal día para Bella, el me estaba observando hace mucho y yo no lo había notado, en fin este juego podía hacerse de a dos._

 _Fin flashback**_

Debía cuidarme las espaldas eso estaba claro, maldito Edward Cullen…

Ahora me encontraba dando vueltas por el patio principal de la mansión Cullen, mil cosas pasaban por mi cabeza, luego de que Ángela solo tartamudeara para intentar "explicar" la situación me cabree y la deje sola, para mi eran solo excusas tontas las cosas que salían de su boca, debía averiguar que estaba ocultando y porque lo estaba haciendo.

-¿Ahora te meterás a mi casa?-hablo esa maldita voz aterciopelada-

-Estúpido-

-Entrometida-dijo-

-Pervertido-

-Perra-respondió, me acerque a él y mm tome sus partes nobles y las apreté, sus ojos parecían salirse de sus cuencas- ¿Qué estás haciendo?-decía con voz estrangulada y graciosa-

-Repítelo- dije sonriendo con ironía, me encantaba tener el control!- y por dios que te arrancare esto de un fuerte jalón-

-No te diré jamás así, solo suéltalos por favor-su cara estaba de colores y respiraba con dificultad-

-Repite conmigo, Isabella Swan, asistente personal de Carlisle Cullen-dije con voz dulce-

-Isa-isabella Sw-swan- decía entre tartamudeos-

-No entendí, ¿lo repites?-dije dando un leve apretón-

-IsabellaSwan-dijo rápido y atropelladamente-

-Perfecto ahora grábalo en tu hueca cabeza-solté su entre pierna, el cayo de rodillas y se tocaba su mm cosita-

-Estás loca-decía entre jadeos- loca de ¡remate!-

-Tenemos progresos taradito, ya no me dices perra-le guiñe un ojo y me di media vuelta para ingresar a la casa-

-Isabella!-escuche su grito enojado, yo solo podía sonreír, Cullen 1- Swan 1-

Me dirigí a la cocina donde estaban reunidas algunas de las sirvientas ordenando todo el desastre que había.

-¿Puedo ayudarles en algo?-pregunte-

-Oh como cree usted señorita, para eso estamos nosotras, usted puede ensuciarse-dijo una señora de Edad-

-Oum, ¿Cuál es tu Nombre?-le pregunte-

-Sue, mi nombre es Sue Clearwather-limpio sus manos en el delantal que llevaba puesto y me la tendió-

-Isabella Swan-estreche su mano- mucho gusto-

-¿Necesita que le sirva algo?-

-Sue, quiero ayudar, no veo problema en eso y si me ensucio o algo así, mi ropa se lava y fin de la historia-ella sonrió con amabilidad- ahora dame una pala y una escoba-

Si bien quería ayudarles un poco a limpiar todo, también necesitaba encontrar rastros de ADN o alguna muestra que pudiera servirme para enviar al laboratorio, necesitábamos pistas y esto que sucedió aquí no hacía más que confundirnos.

¿Por qué los mismos socios de Carlisle asaltarían su casa? ¿Porque querían matar a Esmeralda? O más aun ¿Qué ganaban traicionándose entre sí?

Pase la escoba por la orilla del refrigerador y algo tintineo, me puse a gatas y observe, claramente era un casquillo de bala y para cargar un arma con los casquillos, obviamente debían tocarlos…¡Bingo! Ya tenía mi rastro de ADN.

Saque un pañuelo del bolsillo de mi chaqueta y envolví el casquillo, lo metí a mi bolsillo nuevamente, aproveche de mandar un mensaje a mi jefa de brigada Heidi Volter.

 _ **Tengo algo que necesita ser analizado, también tenemos avances, comuníquense pronto con nosotras.-IS**_

Continúe barriendo y examinando los residuos y cosas que encontraba en mi improvisado intento de hacer aseo, la respuesta de Heidi no tardo en llegar.

 _ **No le hables a nadie más de esto, pronto me contactare contigo, espera mi señal.-HV**_

.

.

.

Alice Pov**

.

Desperté un poco desorientada, me dolía la cabeza y sentía un hormigueo en mi brazo.

Me incorpore poco a poco, la habitación era desconocida para mi, las paredes era de un color celeste muy claro casi blanco y el techo era de un inmaculado de color beis.

Los recuerdos comenzaron agolparse en mi cabeza de forma brusca.

-¡Esmeralda!-grite fuertemente y trate de ponerme de pie, pero me precipité al piso llevando a la rastra un marca paso y el báculo donde estaba colgado el suero, que estaba conectado a mi por intravenosa-¡Aaaaaaaah!- un grito gutural salió de mi, el dolor que causaron las agujas al clavarse más en mi piel fue insoportable-

-¡Alice!- Rosalie corrió junto a mí y me devolvió a la cama e hizo que todos los artefactos volvieran a su posición original-

-Me duele-dije apretando mi brazo-

-Tranquila duende, estarás bien-beso mi frente-

-¿Dónde está Esmeralda? ¿Que ha pasado?-mis nervios estaban de punta-

-Alice, cálmate por favor, yo te explicare todo, pero cálmate, no estás sola cariño aquí estoy-dijo para tranquilizarme… pero era en vano -

-¿Calmarme?, ¡tú eres bruta!-

-¡Mary Alice, deja ya de comportarte como una tarada, eres agente especial de policía, mil veces suceden cosas así y tu pierdes la cabeza de esta manera!-Oh ,Oh Rosalie estaba molesta-si no dejas de removerte llamare a una de las enfermeras para que te aplique sedantes.

-¡No dejare que metan nada en mi cuerpo! Yo también se medicina y si no lo acepto yo o un familiar directo, estarían procediendo de manera ilegal-refunfuñe-

-Si yo firmo la autorización será completamente legal-me apunto con su dedo acusador-

-No te atreverías Hale-susurre con los dientes apretados-

-No me desafíes, porque sabes que lo hare- maldición me tenía tomada de los huevos… _que no tienes jaja hablo mi conciencia-_ ¿lo dejaras por la paz?

-Solo si me explicas todo esto.-

-Luego de que ustedes salieran corriendo de no sé donde, te desmayaste, la señora Cullen ya estaba inconsciente, Carlisle perdió la cabeza y ordeno que las subieran a los autos y las trajéramos aquí a la clínica-finalizo

-¿Y Esmeralda?

-Bueno ella…mmm- mi amiga evitaba mirarme y revolvía las puntas de su larga coleta rubia- ella está en cirugía, una de las balas se alojo cerca de su pulmón-

-¡Oh por dios!-lleve mi mano buena a mi boca- ¡es mi culpa!-chille-

-No Alice claro que esto no es tu culpa-acaricio mi cabello- tu le salvaste la vida-

-Pero ella está…

-Ella está viva gracias a ti, si tu no hubieras intervenido esos infelices habrían acabado con su vida-tomo mi mano y dio un suave apretón- ningún trabajo será siempre perfecto duende, ten eso presente-

-Fue todo tan horrible Rose, casi no tuve tiempo de sacarla-

-Dime todo desde el principio Alice, debemos empezar a reunir toda la información y tratar de salir del entorno de esta familia cuanto antes, nos estamos jugando demasiado en este operativo-

-¿Y Bella? Y ¿Dónde está Ange? ¡Dios ella estaba en la casa!-me asuste-

-Ya hable con Bells, estaba junto a Ángela, les informe de tu estado y el de la señora Cullen-hablo con calma-tienes que estar tranquila, ellas están bien, ahora campeona dime que sucedió-

Nos sumergimos en mi relato de todo lo sucedido, por desgracia omití mis sospechas sobre la verdadera identidad de Esmeralda Cullen, primero debería asegurarme de ciertas cosas, sé que no debo esconder información y que este operativo era en equipo, pero antes que nada debía confirmar mis sospechas, no podía basarme en supuestos, no podía abrir la boca sobre algo de lo que no tenia completa seguridad, _no, aun no._

-Alice, hay algo que no comprendo-

-¿Qué cosa?

-¿Como Esmeralda pudo seguirte el paso con tanta naturalidad?- comenzó a caminar por la habitación y sus tacones repiqueteaban en la cerámica blanca como la nieve-

-Mmm, no lo sé-mentí- quizás tenía experiencia en caminatas por esos terrenos-

-Sabes perfectamente que no me refiero a la caminata que ustedes dieron-apretó las barras de acero de la marquesa, sus nudillos se veían translucidos- sabes que hablo del momento en que se metieron al caudal de la cascada y como no perdió la cabeza por nerviosismo en todo lo sucedido-

-Quizás pensó con la cabeza fría y mantuvo sus nervios a raya, ¿mencione que toma unas medicinas para sus nervios?-okey no se me ocurrió nada más coherente y… _estúpido, totalmente estúpido, recrimino mi conciencia-_

-Brandon, llevamos años trabajando juntas y me sorprende que quieras engañarme y verme la cara de estúpida, que NO TENGO -dijo con los dientes apretados y más que molesta-

-Rosalie, no te estoy engañando, somos equipo y por lo tanto siempre nos decimos la verdad-me sentí una hipócrita-

-¿Equipo?-se rio sarcásticamente- los equipos no se mienten, no se excusas con… ¿pastillas de nerviosismo?-volvió a reír-¿enserio Brandon, que tan tonta me piensas?-

-Rosalie, deja de decirme Brandon por favor-agache mi cabeza- es todo tan confuso, te juro que…-

-¡No jures nada!-grito- en qué momento te convertiste en una mentirosa-

-No miento, es solo que…-otra vez me interrumpió-

-¡Deja ya las excusas!-grito y golpeo la marquesa de mi cama clínica- ¿me dirás que es lo que ocultas sí o no?

-Es que yo tampoco lo comprendo, Rose compréndeme, no puedo decir nada hasta no tener seguridad de las cosas que se-estire mi mano para poder tomar la de ella, pero me ignoro-

-En el caso de Valverde, yo tampoco tenía certeza de muchas cosas, pero las compartí con ustedes-agrego molesta-

-Si lose, es solo que…-

-¿No confías en mi?-pregunto con un hilo de voz-

-No…-sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente y yo tome el peso a lo que había dicho oh, oh- Rosalie no, yo no quise decir eso-me apresure a corregir- es, es solo que…-

\- Solo espero señorita Brandon, que tenga pronta recuperación-hablo de forma fría- y de corazón espero que cuando este operativo termine, no se haya convertido en una maldita mafiosa mentirosa como los Cullen-se encamino a la puerta furiosa y se fue-

-¡Rosalie Hale!-grite a todo pulmón, mis ojos escocían por las lagrimas acumuladas- no seas injusta por favor-susurre -¡Rosalie!-volví a gritar pero ella no volvió- no me dejes sola por favor-solloce, acurruque mis piernas hasta mi pecho- ¡no como mis padres!-para cuando eso salió de mis labios mis lagrimas corrían libres por mis mejillas-

.

.

Porque no solo dije que Esmeralda Cullen podría ser nuestra perdida Esme Platt…

.

.

 **Espero el capitulo haya sido de su agrado niñas.**

 **Como ven ya empezaron las dudas y la desconfianza entre ellas mismas, esto solo significa una cosa, complicaciones en el gran equipo especial.**

 **Dejen sus impresiones y todas sus dudas, preguntas, felicitaciones y/o molestias (espero no tengan jijiji), todo es importante y de por si me animan mas.**

 **También les comunico que al fin estoy de vacaciones! Con todos mis ramos aprobados yijaaale, por lo tanto tendré más tiempo de escribir y subir actualizaciones, aunque depende de sus reviews 1313 jajajja anímense guapas.**

 **Un besito y un abrazo.**


	5. Descubrimientos

**Holaaaa, hermosuras, ¿qué tal están?, espero que muy bien, lo prometido es deuda, aquí el nuevo capítulo y a medida que vea sus reviews les disparo el otro.**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes son de la gran Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto con ellos ambientándolos en mi historia.**

 **Enjoy It! x3**

.

.

Capitulo 4: Descubrimientos

Alice POV**

Seis días habían pasado desde el asalto a la mansión Cullen, las cosas estaban completamente desorientadas, Rosalie seguía sin hablarme y la tensión entre Ángela y Bells era palpable, estaba reconsiderando seriamente lo que este operativo estaba haciendo con nosotras como grupo.

Esmeralda llego a la casa dos días después que yo, ella tuvo que estar en mas observación y bajo controles más estrictos, la mansión en pocos días estuvo restaurada y con más vigilancia, la llegada de los Vulturi se retraso bastante por todo lo acontecido, sin embargo informaron que estaría pronto aquí en Forks.

-Sí, claro-entro Bella en la sala de empleados- ajam, yo avisare a Carlisle-se quedo en silencio y me hacia muecas graciosas- Claro señor Marco, que tenga buena tarde-corto la llamada-

-¿Quién era?-pregunte-

-Ugh, los Vuluri-se tiro junto a mí en el largo sofá- llegan mañana por la mañana-

-Pareces agobiada, ¿te sucede algo?-

-Es que es señor es un pesado, además de no tener modales-dejo caer la cabeza en mis piernas-tengo que hacerme cargo de todo esto-

-Gracias al cielo ya no soy la nana-levante los brazos hacia el cielo de manera dramática y Bella se reía-

-ahora eres la enfermera sexy, solo te falta el ligero-

-¡Heeey!-chille avergonzada y ella mas reía-

-Alice es importante que estés con todos tus sentidos puestos en ellos, algo importante debe ser, porque viene todo su clan y es obvio que los Cullen los necesitan-

-¿Clan?-

-Así se hacen llamar, Clan Vulturi, es algo tonto-se encogió de hombros-

-Realmente tonto-la secunde-

Quién demonios se creían para llamarse a sí mismos "Clan Vulturi" eso era del maldito siglo antepasado, ugh, deben ser unos viejones amargados…

-Alice mi madre te necesita-hablo de pronto Edward, Bella se sentó como un resorte y me miro con los ojos abiertos de forma desmesurada, _por la santa mierda ¿Cuánto llevaba Edward escuchando?-_

-Enseguida voy- me puse de pie y Bella se quedo sentada, me encamine a la puerta y Edward retuvo mi brazo-

-A ustedes les pagan por trabajar y mantener las bocas cerradas, no para encontrar tonto el nombre del Clan Vulturi- _oh, oh esto no pintaba nada bien_.-

-Y así como nos pagan, merecemos respeto, que mala educación señor Cullen, ¿Esmeralda o Carlisle le enseñaron a escuchar detrás de las puertas?-pregunto Bella de forma mordaz-

-No te estoy hablando a ti pe…Isabella- ¿iba a decirle perra?, Bella levanto una delineada ceja-

-Que modales son esos señor, ¿me llamaría perra, otra vez?-Bella se cruzo de brazos y comenzó a caminar donde Edward, que aun me tenía tomada del brazo de manera brusca y… _un momento perra ¿otra vez? Wuoo ¿qué parte me perdí?_ \- ¿se quedo sin palabras el señor?-Bella hablaba de manera irónica y Edward bufo molesto-Suéltala-

-Edward, mamá pregunta porque Alice no su…-Jasper Cullen, entro en gloria y majestad, miro la escena con detenimiento y sus ojos se clavaron en el agarre de su hermano menor- suelta a la señorita ahora-lo miro molesto-

-¿señorita?-pregunto Edward con sarcasmo y miro a su hermano- es la enfermera

-No porque sea la enfermera la trataras como basura o como a tus putas de turno-Jasper tomo la mano de Edward y la quito de mi brazo de manera rápida-

-¿Desde cuándo eres el defensor de las empleadas?-Edward lo encaro-

-¿Desde cuándo te volviste un imbécil?-dijo Jasper-

Edward tenso la mandíbula y se fue, sin ni siquiera pedir una disculpa, agh que grosero, Bella salió de la sala de estar, seguramente a supervisar su trabajo mmm aunque posiblemente fue tras Edward, no sé qué royo se traerían esos dos.

-Señorita Alice-hablo Jasper sacándome de mi estupor- mi madre la necesita-

-Solo Alice-le sonreí de manera agradecida- y gracias señor Jasper-

-Muy bien solo Alice-sonrió divertido, se hizo a un lado y me indico con su mano para que siguiera mi camino-

Sonreí y salí camino a la estancia de la mansión y luego, me fui directo por las escaleras hasta llegar a la segunda planta de la casa, me dirigí a la habitación de la señora Cullen, con una sonrisa enorme en el rostro…

Antes de entrar toque de manera suave.

-Adelante-se escucho desde adentro-

-Buenas tardes Señora Esmeralda-la mire escéptica y me acerque a la cama-

-Alice, dejémonos de tonterías-dijo de pronto- tenemos que hablar-

-De que me hablara la señora, ¿sus malestares o quizás mmm-imite una postura pensativa- ah ya sé, me hablara de su doble identidad?

Sé que mis modales era pésimos, pero me molestaba la hipocresía, yo sabía que ella era Esme, nuestra leyenda, sin embargo no comprendía porque se ocultaba y hacia como que nada pasaba, yo no estaba loca, ¡claro que no! .

-Yo no tengo doble identidad-

-¡Entonces explíqueme cómo es que es Esmeralda Cullen, la flamante esposa de un mafioso y a la misma vez es Esme Platt la leyenda más grande dentro del departamento de agentes especiales de la policía que todos creíamos muerta!-levante la voz, _un poco, mm quizás no un poco_ -

-¡Lo sabia!-dijo apuntándome con su dedo- tu también escondes otra identidad aquí eres Alice Brescop, una simple nana que tenia dotes de enfermera- _oh,oh esto estaba yéndose de mis manos_ -que además es una maldita infiltrada de policía-chillo eufórica-

-¡Yo no soy infiltrada de policía!-la apunte con el dedo- eso no es verdad- _que alguien me diga en qué momento llegamos a este punto, ugh-_

 _-_ No existe otra forma para justificar, que supieras que yo era Esme Platt- _¡Bingo, lo acepto!-_ las únicas personas que sabían de eso era Charles Swan y el departamento de policía en el que yo trabajaba-

-¡Y lo aceptaste!-grite- eres Esme Platt-se cubrió la boca con ambas manos-

-¡Madre!-la puerta se abrió de un golpe, Esme y yo dimos un grito fuertísimo-¿uhg está todo bien?-pregunto Emmett Cullen, mirándonos de forma alterna a ambas-

-Me diste un susto de muerte-Esme se llevo las manos al corazón y yo…yo sentía que mis manos transpiraban-

-¿De qué hablaban?-dijo Emmett de forma curiosa-

-Nada-dijimos al unisonó-

-Uhm ¿Seguras?-nos miraba a ambas-

-Si-volvimos a responder juntas, nos miramos nerviosas-

-Yo solo vine a darle unas medicinas a la señora Cullen-me acerque al buro de forma torpe y saque un frasco con pastillas blancas-ya me retiro-le tendí dos y un vaso con agua-

-Hablaremos de esto, por ahora ninguna palabra a nadie-dijo en un susurro Esme-

-¿Qué has dicho madre?-Emmett la miro-

-Que hablaremos más tarde mis malestares tesoro-me miro para que entendiera su indirecta- tú no te preocupes-palmeo la cama para que Emmett se acostara junto a ella- estoy en las mejores manos-

-Gracias señorita Brescop-dijo Emmett, Esme levanto una ceja-

-Dile Alice, ese si es su nombre-dijo sonriendo irónica, ugh maldita vieja-

-No hay nada que agradecer señor Cullen-sonreí como si nada y me encamine hasta la puerta-volveré más tarde señora Esme…ralda-levante una ceja y ella me miro aterrada-

-Hasta más tarde querida-

Salí de la habitación con mi corazón latiendo a mil por hora, al fin tendría las respuestas para este acertijo, podría contárselo a las chicas y solucionar las cosas con Rose.

Me dirigí a las escaleras cuando escuche voces que a cada momento subían su volumen de voz, me asome por el barandal y ahí estaban…

-Cabrón-esa era Bella-una y mil veces cabrón-

-Conmigo no te hagas la estúpida- _oh, oh ese era Edward_ -

-Deja de insultarme, si no es perra ahora será ¿estúpida?-resonó una cachetada-

-Deja ya de golpearme-Edward la tomo por los hombros- o te juro que…-

-¿Qué?-le desafío mi amiga- ¿me vas a golpear?-Bella se rio con ironía-

-¡Jamás he golpeado a una mujer!-hablo el cobrizo con los dientes apretados- y tu no serás la excepción, ¿Quién te crees que soy?

-Un maldito cretino que no sabe tratar a las mujeres, no me extrañaría que me golpearas- _Ugh bendita Bella, ella y sus desafíos, si Edward no la golpeaba lo haría ¡yo misma!-_

 _-_ Para mujeres como tu hay castigos mejores-se estaba acercando a ella y dios la iba a… ¿besar?-

-¿Qué haces idiota?-Bella se removía-¡No lo pienses, maldito cerdo asque..!-l _a beso, demonios La estaba besando y ella no se quitaba, sonreí, mi amiga se la tenía guardada_ -

La puerta principal se abrió de golpe y sin previo aviso entro un hombre ...

-¡Buon pomeriggio!-dijo con los brazos en el aire, llevaba un impechable traje negro, con camisa y corbata negra, su piel era palida y su cabello negro como el carbon hasta media espalda mm raro, Edward y Bella se separaron de manera abrupta y lo miraban asustados, yo miraba la escena perpeleja, la cara de Bella estaba roja como un tomate y Edward se jalaba el cabello de manera nerviosa, saque mi movil y los fotografie...esta foto valdria oro, comence a retroceder y me perdi por el pasillo...-

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bella POV**

Me estaba besando…

 _-¿Qué esperas?, apártalo de ti-gritaba mi conciencia-_

Pero seamos sinceros, a quien le importa la conciencia cuando este hombre besa como los dioses y…

-buon pomeriggio- y baaam las puertas se abrieron-¡Edward Cullen!-chillo un hombre alto de cabello negro y piel blanca como la cal- muchacho tu no pierdes el tiempo, tu novia es guapisima- _¿me estaba mirando ami?-_

-Aro, que gusto es verte de nuevo-Edward se jalaba el cabello con nerviosisimo y...¿el era Aro Vulturi?, ¡pero si llegaban hasta mañana!-

-Pero que novia mas guapa te has conseguido-no dejaba de mirarme- lamento haber interrumpido-

-¿Que?-dijimos al unisono- No, ella, el, nostros –todo era un enredo, hablabamos al mismo tiempo y Aro nos miraba con diversion-

-¡Uf!-exclamo- jovenes no saben como ocultar su amor-

-¿Amor?-otra vez hablamos al unisono y nos miramos con reproche-

-Aro estas equivocado...-Trato de hablar Edward, pero entro Carlisle-

-Aro, amigo mio-estrecharon manos y se palmearon la espalda-No te esperabamos hoy- la sonrisa de Carlisle era como ¿falsa?-

-Yo decidi llegar hoy, Floripatria y mis hijos llegaran mañana- ¿Floripatria?, Edward me miro y se tapo la boca, aguantando la risa al igual que yo-

-¿Que es lo gracioso?-Aro sonreia de manera hipocrita y nos observaba de manera alterna-

-Isabella me contaba un chiste-le quito importancia Edward-

-Asique Isabella es el nombre de tu hermosa novia- Aro dijo ¿ _Novia?, por la santa mierda que la tierra se abra y me trague,_ Carlisle nos miraba intrigado _-_ Es un gusto Bella Regazza-tomo mi mano y la beso de forma entusiasta, iugh senti su baba en mi dorso, este hombre podia ser mi abuelo y me miraba como una hamburguesa con papas fritas iugh y mas iugh-

-Si claro que es un gusto conocerla-Edward quito mi mano con poca educacion y me comenzo a jalar, hacia la cocina- tenemos que coordinar algunas cosas, Aro,Padre, que tengan buena tarde- _¿Que diablos estaba haciendo Edward? ¿porque no desmintio el que yo era su maldita novia ugh?_

-¿A donde van?-Carlisle nos miraba confundido-¿Que esta pasando?

-Isabella, me esta ayudando a organizar mm la gran cena para Aro y Floripatria y su mm familia-Edward queria contener la risa y hacia muecas raras-

-¿Una cena para nuestro Clan?-aguante la risa y hay otra vez...su clan ja anticuado-

-Si, se nos ocurrio hace poco-Edward seguia conteniendo la risa, ante la mencionada Floripatria, dios _¿Quien podia llamarse Floripatria? ¿Alguien patriotica de alguna ciudad Floripondia?_ -

-Que magnífica idea-dijo Aro dando un aplauso-

-¿Ustedes dos trabajaran juntos?-Carlisle nos miraba como si nos hubiera salido un cuerno-

-Tenemos que irnos ya, la llegada de Floripatria y los demás es mañana y estamos atrasados-aguanto la risa nuevamente detrás de una mueca-

-¿Edward te sientes bien?-Carlisle lo miro raro- no dejas de hacer muecas-

-Es que tiene digestión-solté sin más, aquí tenía mi venganza muajaja-

-¿Qué?-me miro avergonzado-

-Vamos Ed, necesitas un baño-seguí jalándolo- luego terminaremos lo de la cena- que tengan buena tarde-Carlisle y Aro comenzaron a reírse y se encaminaron al gran salón-

Al llegar a la cocina, comencé a reírme de manera alocada, Edward se agarraba el tabique de su nariz, muy molesto, estaba echando humo por las orejas y yo no podía contenerme, las carcajadas salían por si solas.

-¿Digestión?-me miraba enojado- ¿hablas enserio?

-Eso fue por besarme y no desmentir que soy tu novia-le recrimine apuntándole con mi dedo acusador-

-¡Es Aro Vulturi!-caminaba de lado a lado- como demonios le dices a Aro Vulturi que tengo digestión, ¿sabes quién es él?-

-Claro que si lo sé- _un hombre de negocios limpios que tu familia quiere ensuciar, gritaba mi conciencia_ -

-Si lo sabes, ¿por qué hiciste eso?-

-¡Aparte de cretino eres sordo!-lo empuje-

-¡No me provoques!-se acerco y me acorralo contra el refrigerador-ya sabes lo que le hago a las chicas malas-susurro cerca de mis labios, ¡dios su aroma, la sensación electrizante de sus labios cerca de los míos y …¡Concéntrate Isabella Swan!, grito mi conciencia, mi cordura o que se yo-

-Tú no olvides, lo que yo hago con los cretinos-acerque mi mano a la evilla de su cinturón y se tenso-

-No te atreverías-dijo respirando errático y apretando su mandíbula-

-No me provoques Cullen- dije entre dientes-

-Tu…-

-¿Interrumpo?-se alejo de mi muy rápido y se apoyo en la encimera de la cocina-

-Rosalie-trate de sonreírle, ella me miraba burlona-

-Te veré en un rato-dijo Edward encaminándose a la salida que daba a la terraza- Rosalie-le sonrió y se marcho-

Rosalie me miraba de manera curiosa y tenía una sonrisa boba en la cara…

-Dime que no te estas enrollando con Edward Cullen-

-¡Claro que no!-chille avergonzada-

-Vi tu mano Isabella Swan, no me mientas picarona-me apuntaba con su dedo de manera acusadora y se reía-

-No es lo que parece- fui por un vaso de agua-

-Eres una mentirosa de lo peor-puso sus manos en la boca y se reía-

-¡Chicaaaaaas!-entro Alice como un torbellino-

-Ella en cambio es una mentirosa experta-dijo Rose con desdén-

-Puedes dejar el show-grito Alice enojada-

-¿Tu me obligaras?-Rosalie la encaro-

-Hey hey-puse mis manos en mis caderas-basta ya, no sé qué demonios se traen ustedes dos, pero basta ya, se supone que esto es un equipo-

-Claro que somos equipo-entro Ángela-

-Hablo la descarada y traidora-tosí entre dientes-

-¿Qué has dicho?-Ángela puso sus brazos en jarras-

-Te dije descarada-le hice frente-

-Hablo la señorita perfección-dijo molesta-

Comenzamos a discutir y a sacarnos trapitos al sol, esto era un desastre, ninguna cedía ante las acusaciones de la otra.

-¡Tú encubres al que asalto la mansión Cullen!-le grite a Ángela-

-¡Tú te besuqueas con Edward Cullen!-chillo Alice en defensa de Ange-

-¡Tú encubres a Esmeralda Cullen!-me defendió Rose, apuntando con su dedo a Alice-

-¡Tú te besaste con Emmett Cullen!-le grito Ángela a Rosalie-

Nos mirábamos con molestias unas a otras, ¿en qué momento llegamos a esto?, nosotras nunca discutíamos, trabajábamos en equipo, nunca nos mentíamos y véanos aquí, una equipo de infiltradas, totalmente desorientadas.

-Lo siento-dijimos al unisonó-

-¿En qué momento llegamos a esto?-Rosalie se rasco una ceja-

-Esto acabara con nosotras-Alice se sentó sobre la encimera-

-Hay que solucionarlo ya mismo-Ange torció el gesto- nos mataremos entre nosotras o los Cullen nos descubrirán-

-Y nos mataran, de una de las dos formas moriremos-finalice, nos miramos unas a otras y rompimos en carcajadas-

-En cada trabajo nos jugamos la vida- dijo Rosalie-

-Pero está misión acabando con algo más fuerte que el trabajo-Ángela se veía abatida-

-Nuestra amistad-Rosalie nos miraba a todas y Alice tenía carita triste-

-Rosalie, lamento haberte mentido sobre Esmeralda Cullen-luego me miro a mí- y Bella lamento haber dicho que te besaste con Edward-

-Ángela perdón por acusarte de traidora y descarada-

-Rose, perdón por decir que besaste a Emmett-

-Estamos mal, esto no es lo que acostumbramos hacer-hice una mueca- nos hace falta algo-

-Rumbaaa-chillo Rosalie animada-

-Hay una Discoteca nueva-dijo Ángela sonriendo-

-Este sábado es nuestro-dijo Alice, envolviéndonos en un abrazo apretado-

-Así es como debe ser, ya aclararemos ciertas cosas- esto era reconfortante-

Luego de conversar un poco decidimos que teníamos que avanzar en ciertos asuntos, Rosalie aprovecho que Emmett estaba ocupado y se fue al despacho de Carlisle que estaba ubicado en el sótano, Ángela decidió ir a vigilar las cámaras para evitar sorpresas y Alice siguió a la primera para cubrirle las espaldas, y yo tuve que atender a los malditos llamados de Edward jodido Cullen ugh.

.

.

.

Rosalie POV**

 _-Esta todo despejado-escuche la voz de Ángela, en el intercomunicador de mi oreja-entren ahora-_

-Alto, alto- Alice me empujo detrás de un estante y dos asesoras de aseo pasaron-

-Angelaa-hable entre dientes-

 _-Perdón, perdón-decía mi amiga por mi comunicador de oído-_

-Déjame la cerradura a mí, es mi especialidad-dijo Alice ansiosa, saco una de sus pinzas y la estiro completamente, hizo su magia y la puerta se abrió- tadaaa-Alice hizo un gesto hacia las escaleras que descendían-

-Fanfarrona-golpee su hombro de forma juguetona-vamos dentro-

Alice venia tras de mí, bajando las escaleras, encendimos las luces y, ante nosotros estaba el gran despacho personal de Carlisle.

-Tú ve por los archivadores y yo por su escritorio-

Alice se puso guantes de látex que llevaba en su traje de enfermera y yo saque unos de mi bota.

-Qué lugar más ingenioso para guardar los guantes, típico de Hale-

-Muy al estilo Hale, duende-nos miramos y reímos-

Alice saco una linterna de infrarrojo y analizaba huellas en cada uno de los archivadores que estaban ubicados en un gran mueble empotrado en la pared, yo comencé a abrir cajones y revisar cada espacio recóndito, algo podía encontrar, estaba segura.

-Mira esto Rosalie-Alice tenía una Carpeta negra en las manos con una letra V- es un expediente del clan Vulturi-

-¿Clan Vulturi?-la mire escéptica-

-Ellos se hacen llamar así, se que es ridículo-comenzó a ojearlo-

-No puedo creer que los Cullen quieran enlodar a los Vulturi, ellos son empresarios limpios y…-

- _Salgan de hay ahora mismo-gritaba Ángela en mi oído- ahora ya, ¡Carlisle va para allá, salgan ahora!-mi oído dolía ante los gritos desesperados de Ange-_

-Demonios-Alice se tocaba el oído-¡que gritona dios!-

-Alice tenemos que…-

-Adelante-Se escucho la voz de Carlisle en la parte superior de las escaleras, nosotras nos miramos aterradas

Alice se metió dentro del mueble de archivadores, no sé cómo, ni me pregunten, se que se contorsiono y se metió, no había donde esconderse, sentía como los pasos se acercaban, me tire bajo el escritorio y me apreté sobre la base de este, lo escale en reversa, hasta que mi espalda toco la plana madera, estaba a unos metros del piso, mis brazos y piernas no soportarían tanto tiempo en esta posición, ellos tenían que irse y pronto.

-Toma asiento Aro-hablo Carlisle, _perfecto_ -

-Muy lindo despacho querido amigo-respondió el señor Vulturi, desde mi posición solo veía sus zapatos bajo el escritorio-

-¿Amigo?-se rio irónico-Entonces maldito Vulturi-Carlisle golpeo el escritorio de manera brusca y retumbo en mi espalda-¡que mas debo hacer para que liberes a mi familia de tu maldita mafia- _¿Qué estaba diciendo Carlisle?-_

 _-_ Esto no acabara cuando tú quieras amigo-Aro hablaba de manera tétrica-

-¡Llevo años bajo tus ordenes y mi familia bajo tus peligrosas artimañas!-la voz de Carlisle subía cada vez mas-

-Recuerda que en cualquier momento puedo destruirlos, querido amigo, no te conviene tenerme en contra-Aro seguía usando ese tono tétrico que me causaba miedo-

-No seguiré bajo tus amenazas-

-Uno de tus hijos se casara con Kate Vulturi, mi hija mayor-sentencio Aro-

-¿Qué?-Carlisle, cayó de un golpe sordo sobre su sillón de cuero-

-Mi familia llegara mañana por la mañana y en la cena que organizaban los muchachos anunciaremos el compromiso-hablo calmado-

-Ninguno de mis hijos se casara con alguien de tu sangre-Cullen sonaba amenazador-

-Cuando mi hija Kate, escoja a cuál de los Cullen desea, no habrá vuelta atrás, tu aceptaras y les darás tu bendición-Sentí el ruido característico de un seguro de pistola siendo removido-

-¡No condenare a ninguno de mis hijos!-Carlisle sonaba cabreado- buscare la forma de demandarte-

-La policía es mía y lo sabes-un jadeo salió de mi boca, _¿La policía era de el?_ , ambos hombres se quedaron callados-

-Baja esa arma Vulturi-

-Daremos la cena, anunciaremos el compromiso y tus les darás la bendición-hubo silencio-a menos que quieras perder cosas importantes, ¿quieres derramar tu sangre?- _oh, oh esto era gigante, que digo gigante, esto daba vuelta nuestro operativo a quien sabe ¡donde!_ -

-Te devolveré toda esta miseria, algún día-

-Lo mismo dijiste hace 23 años y mira donde sigues, bajo mi manto de poder-Aro se puso de pie-¿Por qué no vamos con Edward y su Bella Regazza, a ver qué tal llevan el preparativo de la cena?-

-Eres la mierda más despreciable que hay en este planeta-Carlisle estaba furioso-

-¿Mierda despreciable?-Aro se rio- tu arrastraste a tu familia a este mundo y ahora me gustaría que la Bella Regazza, entrara en mi negocio-

-Isabella no tiene nada que ver en esto-Sentí que unas cosas caían al piso-

-Mi negocio en Boston necesita caras nuevas y ella es bellísima, hace honor a su nombre, Bella-Un puño estrellándose contra la piel de alguien resonó-

-No involucrare más gente inocente en esto-

-¿Me golpeaste?-Aro se reía de forma estridente-

-Sal de mi vista-gritaba Carlisle-

La risa de Aro se dejo de escuchar después de un rato, mis brazos y piernas tiritaban, Carlisle debía irse ya mismo de aquí o nos descubrirían y Alice, ¡oh maldición Alice! Ella debía estar quebrada o partida en dos, esa contorción la debe tener adolorida dentro de ese mueble.

-¡Maldita sea!-muchas cosas caían al piso-

 _-¿Rosalie, Alice qué está pasando?-Sentía la voz de Ange en mi oreja-_

 _-Sácanos de aquí-la voz de Alice sonaba torturada-_

 _-Trabajo en eso-respondió Ange, yo no hablaba nada por miedo a que Carlisle me escuchara-_

Una alarme estridente comenzó a sonar, un resplandor rojo recorría la habitación y Carlisle, salió corriendo rumbo a las escaleras, cuando sentí el portazo en la parte superior, me solté y caí sobre mi estomago.

-Aush-me queje bajito-

 _-Sácame de aquí-escuchaba la voz de Alice en mi oído-_

Me di una vuelta por el piso, para salir de debajo del escritorio que desde hoy odiaba, me puse de pie y corrí al mueble donde estaba Alice, abrí el gran compartimiento y Alice saco las piernas y luego su torso.

-Raro-la mire sorprendida-rarisimo-

-¡Dios sentía que mi espalda se partiría en dos!-se estiraba y elongaba-

-Dime que tú escuchaste lo mismo que yo-susurre-

-Esto no me lo esperaba-dijo Alice, con sus ojos verdes abiertos de forma desmesurada-

-Vámonos-le tire un brazo para dirigirnos a la escalera-

-Mira lo que estaba en el borde del mueble-me enseño un imán pequeñito-

-¿Es un micro transmisor?-dije sorprendida-

-Ajam- Alice lo inspeccionaba-

-Pero se supone que esa tecnología solo…-me sentía anonadada-

-Solo la utilizamos nosotras, se fabrica para los operativos de infiltración-finalizo Alice- esto quiere decir que nuestra agencia policial está metida con la mafia hasta el cuello-

 _-¿Por qué diablos no salen de ahí?-chillo Ángela-_

-Debe tener un origen Rosalie-Alice sonreía-

-Y Ángela sabrá encontrar donde reciben la señal- termine la frase por ella-

 _-¿Yo qué?-hablo Ange-_

-Tenemos trabajo para ti nena-

La oficina queda echa un desastre todo lo que antes estaba sobre la superficie del escritorio, estaba esparcido por el piso, subimos por la escalera sin tocar nada, pero la puerta estaba cerrada.

-Oh, Oh-nos miramos asustadas-

 _-Ang la puerta no se abre-chillo Alice-_

Tironeaba la chapa, pero la puerta no cedía…

-¿Necesitan ayuda?-la puerta se abrió y nosotras dimos un brinco-

.

.

.

 **Hasta aquí el capitulo, espero lo hayan disfrutado mucho y que se animen a dejar sus reviews, eso es motivante.**

 **Les propongo un trato muajaja, ustedes dejan reviews y dentro de unas horas les subo el otro capítulo, solamente si dejan reviews, vamos vamos!**

 **Gracias por leer guapas, un besito y un abrazote para cada una!**

 **Atte: Jana Cullen (DO)**


	6. Desentendidas

Agradecimiento a Srta. Rose – Florencia Lara, por el diseño de mi portada para este fic, es realmente hermoso nena, muchísimas gracias.

Chicas, pido mil ¡perdones!, prometí subir el capitulo antes pero tuve que ir al hospital, porque nació una nueva integrante para mi familia, y entre la euforia y la emoción me olvide de todo.

.

Ahora seguiremos develando más secretos, dejen sus reviews anímense, gracias a todas las que comentan y me dejan sus lindas palabras:

 **Psalasopazo** **,** **Pili,** **Vane Stevens,** **Vanex** **,** **Natalie.** **,** **Isa Kathe** **,** **Keith86** **,** **Doristarazona** **,** **Allie cullen masen** **,** **Bella C,** **Lucianamartinez275** **,** **Ilovevampiresangels** **,** **Kaitlyn Power** **,** **Cary, Paula,** **Gelis,** **Emmett McCartys angel** **,** **NaNYs SANZ** **,** **Sandy56** **,** **Caresgar26** **y a todas aquellas que dejan como anónimo.**

 **.**

Capitulo 5

.

Alice POV**

-Señor Jasper, ella estará bien, solo póngala en la cama-decía Rosalie como por encima vez, yo en mi fuero interno hacia todo lo humanamente posible por no reírme-

-¡Pero hay que llamar a un medico esta pálida y se ve un poco desnutrida!-reprendía Jasper y _¡un maldito momento! ¿Dijo pálida y desnutrida?_ -

-Estará bien déjela-sentí como sus brazos fuertes eran remplazados por una superficie mullida y suave- muy bien aquí está bien-

-Rosalie déjeme llamar a un médico, insisto se ve mal-fruncí mi seño- realmente mal, creo que vomitara- _ugh, hora de terminar mi show, este hombre se estaba pasando_ -

-¿Qué paso?-trate de sonar desconcertada-

-Mmm la alarma de incendios comenzó a sonar y ustedes estaban…-Rosalie abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y lo interrumpió-

-Yo le explicare todo, gracias joven Jasper, puede retirarse ya me encargare yo, no pierda su tiempo con la desnutrida, fue una baja de azúcar o quizás por no comer-Rosalie empujaba a Jasper de manera cuidadosa y el protestaba, pero Rosalie cerró la puerta y se apoyo en ella-

-¿Baja de azúcar o porque no me alimento?, ¿hablas en serio?-nos miramos y conteníamos la risa, _¡pero qué salvada dios!-_

 _-_ te dijo paliducha y desnutrida-Rosalie se deslizo por la puerta hasta quedar acuclillada en el piso y se apretaba la panza para reír -

-¡No soy desnutrida!-chille entre risas y le arroje un almohadón que le choco en la cabeza, nosotras solo podíamos reír-

De pronto la puerta se abrió de manera brusca y Bella apareció entre tropezones, Rosalie quedo estira de guata en el piso por el repentino empujón de la puerta y Bella quedo sobre ella, eso nos hizo chillar mas histéricamente, sin contener nuestras carcajadas…

-¿Por qué estas en el piso?-Bella miraba a Rosalie y luego a mi- ¿Cómo salieron del sótano?-Bella nos bombardeaba con preguntas y seguía sobre Rosalie en un apostura muy cómica- Edward no me dejaba marchar hasta finalizar la organización de la cena y cuando llegue a buscarlas ustedes no estaban-

-La desnutrida nos salvo y no sabes cómo-Rosalie continuo riéndose y Bella nos miraba un poco confundida-

-Explíquenme ahora-se levanto de encima de Rosalie y luego la puso de pie-

-Cuando nos dimos cuenta que la puerta estaba cerrada…-

 _ **Flashback***_

 _-Oh, Oh-nos miramos asustadas-_

 _-Ang la puerta no se abre-grite histérica-_

 _Tironeaba la chapa, pero la puerta no cedía…_

 _-¿Necesitan ayuda?-la puerta se abrió y nosotras dimos un brinco-_

 _-¡Señor Jasper!-grito Rosalie, me dio una mirada aterrada y Angie gritaba en nuestros oídos-_

 _-¡Moriremos quemados!-que inicie mi actuación, me deje caer al piso de forma pesada-_

 _-¡Se murió!-chillaba Rosalie-_

 _-Señorita Alice-sentía suaves cachetadas en mis mejillas, trate de relajar mi expresión-_

 _-Alice, no nos dejes por favor- Rosalie me movía de los brazos-despierta-_

 _-¡No está muerta Rosalie!-Jasper hablaba con un poco de nerviosísimo-_

 _-Le dije que dejar de comer no haría mejorar su físico- ¡¿Qué Rosalie estaba diciendo que?!-_

 _-¿Hace cuanto no come?-_

 _-Hace unos días dejo de comer-Rosalie sollozaba…falsamente cabe destacar-_

 _-¿Qué hacían aquí?-Sentí que mi cuerpo era levantado del piso en unos brazos fuertes y acogedores… hay dioses del Olimpo podría vivir entre estos brazos por siempre-_

 _-Bueno nosotras mmm- vamos Rosalie contesta algo, ingéniate algo, cruzaba mis dedos mentalmente-_

 _-Si ustedes-sentía que el señor Cullen caminaba, seguramente avanzando hacia algún lugar, sentí un portazo, seguramente cuando cerró la puerta del despacho-_

 _-Cuando las alarmas sonaban, nosotras veníamos corriendo desde la cocina y mmm-Rosalie titubeo- sentimos ruidos, Alice pensó que alguien estaba atrapado y como la puerta estaba entre abierta nos metimos, al ver que no había nadie y que solo estaba desordenado quisimos salir y la puerta estaba cerrada, Alice entro en crisis de pánico y bueno el resto es historia..- pésimo, simplemente la historia de Rose fue pésima ugh-_

 _-Okey-respondió Jasper poco convencido-Debo llevar a la cama a Alice-¿me llevaría a la cama? Mmm interesantísimo, ugh pervertida recrimino mi conciencia-_

 _-¿Llevarla a la cama?-podía imaginarme la cara de Rose con su ceja alzada-_

 _-digo mmm para que descanse-seguramente el señor Cullen, pensó lo mismo que yo mm interesante-_

 _ **Fin flashback***_

Para cuando termine de contarle todo a Bella se estaba riendo como una loca y Rosalie seguía su juego, yo sentía mis mejillas rojas.

-¿Qué Alice no come?-Bella reía con ganas-Son entrenadas durante años, tienen muchos operativos de práctica y ¿lo único que les salió fue esa patética mentira?-

-Nos lo creyó todo todo-afirmo Rose-

-Ajam-secunde a Rose -

-Como ustedes digan, me encargare de darles un premio Oscar a cada una-se burlo- ahora díganme, que encontraron en el despacho y qué demonios sucedió dentro, Aro salió con la comisura del labio partido y me pido que lo limpiara, Iugh viejo baboso, me desespera ver cómo me mira, después Carlisle salió echando humo por las orejas-

-Debes mantenerte alejada de Aro Vulturi, Bella los Cullen no son quienes nosotras pensamos-Rosalie estaba seria-y los Vulturi ellos…-

-Ellos son los malos-sentencie-

-¿Qué me perdí?-Bella estaba totalmente desconcertada-

-Aro Vulturi es el mafioso y controla a los Cullen y por algún extraño motivo quiere que tú entres en uno de sus negocios turbios, dijo que su negocio en Boston necesitaba caras nuevas y que tú eras candidata para eso-

-No estoy entendiendo nada-Bella nos miraba alternamente-

-Tiene negocio de trata de Blancas-Ángela agrego desde la puerta, las tres la miramos asustadas por su interrupción-

-¿Tu como sabes eso?-Rosalie la miro interrogante-

-Porque a mi quisieron llevarme y mi equipo de policía no hizo nada por rescatarme-Nuestros ojos no daban crédito a lo que veían, en la puerta estaba la dueña de esa voz y no era ni más ni menos que Esmeralda Cullen, que vestía una bata rosada hasta el piso, llevaba puestas unas pantuflas de descanso y una toalla que enrollaba todo su cabello sin dejar a la vista un pelo-

-¡Santísima hija de la…-

-¡Rosalie!-grite al unisonó con Bella y Ángela-

-¿De qué habla usted señora Cullen?-Bella trato de hacerse la desentendida, Esmeralda entro en la habitación y cerro tras ella-

-No se hagan las tontas conmigo-nos miro detenidamente a cada una y luego se volvió hacia Bella- Isabella Marie Swan, 21 años, nacida en Houston, hija de un alto mando en policía de especialidades Charles Swan y la difunta Renne Heder artista de esculturismo y pintura, titulada de tecnóloga medica, experta en numerología y magister en antinarcóticos-hasta este momento Bella tenía los ojos abiertos de manera poco normal, en cualquier momento se le saldrían de las cuencas-

-Yo…-Bella titubeaba- yo no tengo idea de que habla señora Cullen- Esmeralda la ignoro y miro a Angie-

-Ángela Amelís Weber- mi amiga la miraba atenta- 22 años, nacida en Texas, hija de un pastor anglicano llamado Efraín Weber y de Amanda Burton ama de casa, eres experta en tecnología, la mejor para infiltraciones por artículos de última generación tecnológica, tienes gran desempeño en allanamientos y tácticas de espionaje-Esme le guiño un ojo a Ángela, y mi amiga parecía un poco sorprendida-

-¿Quién eres tú?-Rosalie se puso a la defensiva, llevo sus manos a la cinturilla de la parte trasera de su pantalón de tela y comenzó a sacar su arma de servicio-

-Rose no-susurre-

-Si yo fuera tú-Esme apunto con su dedo a Rosalie- no sacaría mi arma, mucho menos en un cuarto donde solo hay agentes de policía, matar a uno de los tuyos es castigado con cárcel cariño-Rosalie se congelo en su lugar y la miro atenta- Rosalie Lilliam Hale, 21 años, hija de un padre soltero Dwayne Hale, un perfecto mecánico de barrio que surgió desde abajo con su pequeña hija a la que crio en los suburbios de New York sin la ayuda de nadie, servicios sociales trato de arrebatársela cuando la pequeña niña cumplió 4 años, sin embargo esa pequeña hoy es analista de huellas digitales, oficial antinarcóticos, experta en mecanismos de espionaje, graduada en manipulación de armas y de las mejores conductoras escapistas que ha tenido la brigada-

-No entiendo nada-Esmeralda silencio a Bella con un gesto de su mano y siguió hablando-

-Mary Alice Brandon-me sonrió- nacida en Paris, no hay registro de tus padres, al cumplir los 5 años te dejaron en una iglesia, tienes 20 años y a tu corta edad eres médico forense, experta en biología y tejidos vivos y muertos, alto conocimiento en balística y contenidos explosivos, eres muy intuitiva, por eso fuiste la primera en descubrirme-finalizo-

-¿Quién eres tú?- Bella y Rosalie tenían sus armas apuntando directamente a la cabeza de Esme-

-Tengo muy claro que si disparan ninguno de sus tiros darán en otra parte que no sea el centro de mi frente-le sonrió con ironía-

-No tiente su suerte señora Cullen-Rosalie estaba molesta y hablaba con sus dientes apretados-

-Ángela querida no llegaras a tu arma antes de que te deje fuera de combate-Ángela detuvo su mano antes de llegar al porta armas que llevaba bajo su chaqueta y miro atenta- Alice, tu tampoco lo pienses, bajo tu delantal de enfermera y entre tu muslo y tu ligero sé lo que llevas- soltó una risa como tintineo de campanillas-

-Chicas mantengan la calma, escuchen y bajen sus armas por favor- si no comenzábamos a charlar de manera civilizada esto sería un desastre-

-¿Mantener la calma?-Ángela sonaba irritada- que ella-apunto a Esme- llegara al cuarto de cámaras y le pidiera a todos que se retiraran y luego comenzara a soltarme cosas que solo están en mi expediente es algo que definitivamente ¡no me dejara mantener la calma!- desenfundo su arma y apunto nuevamente a Esme-

-Chicas, hay algo que ustedes no saben-seguí tratando de calmar los ánimos, _¿Qué creen?, todas me ignoraron ugh_ -

-En vista de que ninguna de ustedes logro descubrirlo antes, exceptuando a Alice- ella comenzó a desenroscar la toalla de su cabello y este cayó como una cascada hasta la mitad de su espalda, pero era diferente, ahora era un color caramelo, casi broncíneo- Esme Platt, agente especial encubierto, a su servicio- ella si era tal cual como la mujer del retrato de las oficinas de nuestra agencia-

Las chicas estaban perplejas, pestañeaban repetidas veces, creían que veían fantasmas, al igual que yo cuando descubrí un tercio de todo esto.

-¡Tu moriste!-chillo Rosalie-

-Rosalie así no se dice-reprendió Bella-

-A quien demonios le importa como se dice-contraataco Angie-

-Wuao que equipo-dijo Esme conteniendo la risa-

-Tú estabas muerta, eres una de las leyendas dentro de nuestra brigada especial, falleciste cuando entraste en el mundo de los Cullen-hablo Bella de forma más correcta-

-No, ustedes no saben cómo fueron las cosas niñas-Esme se sentó en uno de los sillones de la recamara y se cruzo de piernas-

-Explícanos esto-presiono Ángela-

-Tomen asiento y pónganse cómodas, es una larga historia-hablo Esme de forma calmada-

-¿Sin interrupciones?-le pique-

-Sin interrupciones esta vez-finalizo- como ya les dije mi nombre es Esme Platt, aunque mis hijos piensan que mi verdadero nombre es Esmeralda Cullen, Carlisle...-Rose interrumpió-

-Mafioso Cullen-susurro Rose, Esme le dio una mirada asesina-

.

.

Esme POV**

 _Respira Esme, si quieres acabar con esto debes apoyarte en ellas-me decía mentalmente-_

-Carlisle, era hijo de Anthony y Elena Cullen-Hable con voz Clara, ignorando el comentario de Hale-

 _Inicio Flasback**_ _23 años atrás_

 _-No porque tengamos negocios con ustedes, prestaremos nuestras bodegas y embarcaderos para negocios sucios-grito Anthony Cullen, wuo aquí si encajaba todo lo que tenia, apenas llegara a la casa enviaría mi informe-_

 _-Sera conveniente para todos, querido-hablo Minerva Vulturi, la esposa de uno de esos hombres raros, yo estaba atenta a la conversación-_

 _-Claro que no es conveniente Minerva, nuestros negocios son limpios y esta compañía seguirá ese camino-grito Elena Cullen- quiero que saquen toda su mierda de nuestras compañías ya mismo-_

 _-Se irán directo a la quiebra-grito Minerva-_

 _-Que así sea, pero no obtendremos dinero con sus negocios turbios-y con ese grito de Elena, la conversación acabo-_

 _-Ya escuchaste a Elena, largo de aquí Minerva, avísale a tu esposo que nuestros negocios acabaron-_

 _Elena y Anthony nos dijeron que debíamos ir a la mansión ya misma, llamaron a su chofer y nos largamos._

 _-Esme, necesito que tomes nota de nuevas inversiones y que ayudes a Carlisle como asistente personal, dentro de poco él será la cabeza de nuestras compañías-Elena hablaba con tanta devoción de su hijo, que me transmitía un amor maternal innato-_

 _-Claro señora Elena-apunte sus órdenes en una libreta- ¿necesita algo más?-_

 _-Que asesores a Carlisle en todo -hablo Anthony- el es nuevo en esto y tú has aprendido suficiente-_

 _Le sonreí para infundirles tranquilidad, al llegar a casa nos abrió el portero, Charles mi compañero de operativo, me dio un asentimiento de cabeza, eso significaba una cosa, tendríamos que hablar._

 _-Esme es un gusto verte-Carlisle salió a mi encuentro y yo sonreí risueña-_

 _-Hola señor Carlisle-_

 _-Nada de señor, solo Carlisle, tenemos la misma edad-sonrió-_

 _-Nosotros también estamos felices de verte hijo-ironizo Anthony-_

 _-El no está enamorado de ti cariño-hablo Elena con sutileza y yo me sonroje- Vamos a comer Tony querido, dejemos a Carlisle en compañía de Esme-ambos se fueron por el largo pasillo, dejándonos a solas-_

 _-Esme tu mm ¿querrías salir conmigo?-el miraba el piso y por su postura podía notar que estaba nervioso-_

 _-Sería algo ralamente genial-respondí con efusividad-_

 _-Perfecto-el me abrazo y yo correspondí, de pronto un carraspeo nos hizo separarnos-_

 _-Señor Cullen, señorita Esme-hablo Charles Swan, me miro con enfado-acaba de llegar Aro Vulturi y solicita hablar con sus padres-_

 _-Enseguida vengo, con su permiso, Carlisle se alejo por donde minutos antes sus padres se habían marchado-_

 _-Explícame que estabas haciendo-Charles tironeo mi brazo, y los papeles que tenía en la mano se cayeron y esparcieron por el piso- estás trabajando no jugando al burdel Esme tenlo claro-_

 _-¿Qué has dicho?- me sentía anonadada, hace días el comportamiento de Charlie había cambiado conmigo y eso no me gustaba-_

 _-Mujeres en estos operativos, solo lograran que nos hundan-siseo-_

 _-Soy tan competente como tú o como Cayo, no me vengas con estupideces-lo fulmine con la mirada- ahora suelta mi brazo que me estas lastimando-_

 _-Pone los ojos en el objetivo, no en sus pelotas o su dinero-dijo entre dientes, eso fue lo que necesite para impactar mi mano con fuerza en su rostro-_

 _-No vuelvas hablarme así o te arrepentirás-lo empuje- pon los ojos en los Vulturi, ellos son los mafiosos, no los Cullen-_

 _-¿Hablas en serio?-me miraba enojado-¿ahora serás la tapadera de estos mafiosos?-_

 _-Estoy hablando en serio Charles Swan-_

 _-¿Con un poco de dinero y llevándote a la cama ya te tienen en su bando?-gruño furioso-_

 _-Eres un imbécil, te daré mi informe más tarde, hazlo llegar a los superiores-di media vuelta y me marche hacia la cocina-_

 _Las cosas cambiaron después de ese día tan raro, Aro Vulturi se llevo a Anthony y Elena, con la excusa de que su padre necesitaba cerrar todos los negocios, tomarían un Jeet hasta Italia y volverían dentro de unos días, sin embargo eso nunca sucedió, el jeet despego y a los pocos minutos de vuelo exploto, sin dejar ningún sobreviviente, fue un golpe durísimo para Carlisle, quedo sin padres y con una empresa y compañías que manejar._

 _Yo había comenzado como una simple asistente en el gran imperio Cullen, sin embargo con el pasar del tiempo logre involucrarme más y más con ellos, era de la entera confianza de los Cullen y eso era bueno para nuestro operativo y malo para mis sentimientos…_

 _-Carlisle, tu podrás con esto-le acariciaba el cabello mientras estaba tirado en el sofá con la cabeza en mis piernas- yo le dije a tus padres que no te dejaría solo-_

 _-Esme eres mi único apoyo, no me dejes por favor-el sollozaba, Dios, necesitaba terminar este operativo cuanto antes, porque me estaba involucrando emocionalmente y eso era malo, muy muy malo-_

 _-Aprenderás todo esto porque yo te enseñare y tienes que prometerme algo-él se sentó y me miro a los ojos-_

 _-Prometeré lo que sea Esme-_

 _-Seguirás el camino de tus padres, no harás negocios sucios e ilegales con los Vulturi-el me miro sorprendido-_

 _-¿Cómo supiste de los Vulturi?-_

 _-El día que ellos rechazaron todo eso de los negocios turbios, yo estaba en la oficina junto a ellos, tomando nota de todo-agache la cabeza-por petición de tu madre-_

 _-Se que algo me ocultas hermosa y quiero que el día que estés lista para decírmelo te acerques a mi sin miedos, te escuchare y no te reprochare nada Esme-lo mire a los ojos- me importas, más que nadie que haya conocido-sin más acerco sus labios a los míos y comenzó a moverlos en sincronía, era un beso dulce, tierno y cargado de sentimiento-_

 _._

 _._

 _-Vamos amigo mío-decía Aro Vulturi- mis padres te darán una gran cantidad por tus compañías-_

 _-Si mis padres dijeron que no, es no-finalizo Carlisle con frialdad- no prestare nada de mi familia para sus enredos, ya no tengo nada que perder Vulturi, ahora lárgate de aquí antes de que pierda la poca paciencia que me queda- Carlisle saco un arma y Aro comenzó a retroceder nervioso-_

 _-Está bien, está bien-levanto la palma de sus manos- hermosa Esme-dijo a modo de despedida y me guiño un ojo, ugh me sentí asqueada- amigo Carlisle-abrió la puerta- te lo advertí-cerro de un portazo y Carlisle, disparo a la puerta del despacho, yo no me moví de mi lugar y Carlisle seguía apuntando en dirección a la puerta-_

 _-Carlisle querido, baja el arma-le susurre y toque su hombro con sutileza- estará todo bien, confía en mí- el lentamente bajo su arma-_

 _-Estos perros me quitaron mi familia-dijo con los dientes apretado- no les venderé las compañías ni a ellos ni a nadie-_

 _-No tienes por qué hacerlo, serás un gran empresario, por tu inteligencia y lo que tus padres te dejaron-toque su corazón- ellos están aquí-hice una leve presión- no te desesperes, yo no te dejare solo-le sonreí y me jalo hasta quedar sobre su regazo-_

 _-Te amo Esme-ataco mis labios con devoción, con amor y ternura-_

 _-Carlisle-me separe para tomar aire- esto no está bien, yo…tu-_

 _-Yo te amo y tu a mí, eso está bien, juntos estaremos bien-beso mis labios otra vez y yo solo me deje llevar-_

 _A medida que las semanas pasaban, Carlisle se abría paso directo a la cima, las empresas estaban funcionando de mil maravillas, era un experto en negocios, abrió los muelles para negocios limpios y empresas de exportación de café y tabaco, yo le ayudaba en todo lo que podía, complementaba su trabajo de la mejor manera. Sin embargo no todo estaba bien, mis informes de trabajo eran rechazados, mis superiores me informaron que cada informe enviado por mi era deficiente, falto de información y sin respaldos, yo me enfoque en sacar todos los trapos sucios de los Vulturi, pero nada era suficiente para ellos, algo estaba mal y nadie me lo sacaba de la cabeza._

 _-Charles-hable con voz dura-tenemos que hablar-_

 _-¿La nueva señora Cullen quiere hablar con un sirviente?-dijo irónico-_

 _-No me vengas con estupideces, yo no soy la señora Cullen-lo acorrale en una de las paredes de la casa-¡quiero que me expliques que cosas han sucedido con mis malditos informes!-_

 _-¿Tus informes?-el reía con ironía- solo acusas a los Vulturi y dejas limpio a los Cullen, esos no son informes-le empuje de manera brusca-_

 _-Sabes perfectamente que lo que he enviado es solo la verdad-lo apunte con mi dedo acusador- he dedica todo este tiempo, para que tu descalifiques mis avances y ¿para qué? para que creas estoy encubriendo a Carlisle-_

 _-No es verdad, los Vulturi son honorables señores de negocios y he tratado con ellos, yo y Cayo tenemos respaldo-me empujo- tu solo la evidencia de que te revuelcas con el objetivo-me enfurecí y levante mi rodilla y le aseste un golpe en su parte baja-_

 _-Eres un maldito bastardo Charles Swan, ya no hay rastros de aquel compañero fiel-le grite-_

 _-No hablemos de fidelidad, tu le diste la espalda a tu institución-hablo Cayo a mis espaldas-_

 _-¿Ustedes perdieron la cabeza?-los mire a ambos, Charles se estaba poniendo de pie-_

 _-Tu perdiste la cabeza por ese mafioso Esme-Cayo me miraba con reproche- los Vulturi son honrados, tú has mal entendido todo-_

 _-Te convertiste en mujerzuela de burdel- se mofo Charles y yo le aseste una cachetada-_

 _-Basta ya de insultarme, estoy pensando seriamente que ustedes se vendieron-sentencie, pero una mano impacto en mi mejilla derecha-_

 _-Eres una maldita desgraciada-me gritaba Cayo-desertora, traidora y zorra, no supiste ser una policía eficiente-_

 _-Nosotros sabíamos que las mujeres no eran buenas para operativos, vamos a perderlo todo por tu culpa-gritaba Charlie-_

 _-Iré yo misma a entregar mi informe y ustedes dos rogaran mi perdón cuando demuestre que la verdadera mafia es la Vulturi-sentía mi mejilla hinchada, pero no me detendría ahora, les diría unas cuantas verdades a estos dos- son unos malditos machistas, sin pantalones ni cojones para afrontar la verdad, son unos vendidos del diablo y así tenga que desmontar todo esto yo sola, lo hare- Cayo apretó mis mejillas y me estampo contra una pared-_

 _-Eres una hija de…-_

 _-Si yo fuera uno de ustedes, sabría tratar a una dama-hablo Carlisle con voz fría y afilada-_

 _-Señor Carlisle-hablo Charles- esto tiene explicación-_

 _-Cayo, quiero que quites tus asquerosas manos de Esme-se detuvo a unos pasos nuestros- y quiero que se vallan de mi casa ahora mismo, a menos que quieran ver lo que este mafioso puede hacer-_

 _Charlie y Cayo estaban anonadados, ambos se alejaron de mi y miraban con atención a Carlisle, con esto definitivamente nuestro operativo se había ido al demonio señores._

 _-¡Fuera de mi casa ahora!-grito Carlisle con enfado-_

 _-Serás historia mafioso del demonio-escupió Cayo antes de dirigirse a la puerta-_

 _Comencé a caminar a la puerta detrás de Cayo y Charlie, pero Carlisle me retuvo por el brazo de manera brusca y cerró la puerta tras mis ex compañeros y ex amigos._

 _-Carlisle-susurre y mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas- déjame explicarte-_

 _-No hay nada que explicar-dijo en un susurro- escuche lo suficiente como para saber que eres la mujer de mi vida-me tire a sus brazos con efusismo y llore- sabia que algo me escondías, pero jamás imagine que pudiera ser esto-besaba mis cabellos- para que tu finalices esto, tengo algo que entregarte-me separe y lo mire asustada- quiero que termines con la mafia Vulturi para siempre, que dejes tu trabajo y te conviertas en mi esposa- ¿en realidad estaba escuchando esto?-_

 _-¿Tu sabes que soy policía y me pides que sea tu esposa?-susurre tan bajito como pude-_

 _-Una policía que ha trabajado con honestidad y que además está enamorada de mí a pesar de que el malo pude haber sido yo-dijo con seguridad-_

 _-Pero no lo eres, tú no eres malo-dije con prisa-_

 _-Cásate conmigo y larguémonos de aquí, lejos de todo esto malo Esme por favor-me miro suplicante-_

 _-Si quiero-dije entre lagrimas de nerviosísimo y felicidad-_

 _Esa noche fui completamente de un Cullen, se que quizás piensen que soy una traidora a mis ideales, pero estaba enamorada, se que era ágil en muchos aspectos y que era intuitiva como pocos, pero mi debilidad más grande fue el amor que empecé a sentir por Carlisle Cullen, el supuesto mafioso por el que entre en este operativo-_

.

Fin flashback**

-Eso no es verdad-dijo Isabella con lagrimas en los ojos- mi padre no puede haber sido una bestia contigo, el no es así-

-Isabella, tu no conoces a tu padre realmente-limpie unas lagrimas de mis mejillas-

-Nosotras no te conocemos a ti-Isabella se puso de pie y me apuntaba con su arma- mi padre no es un cabrón vendido-

-Bella…-Rosalie se acerco y toco su hombro- deja que la señora termine de explicar todo este teatro, démosle la oportunidad-Rosalie me miraba con desconfianza-

-No tengo porque mentirles-dije con frialdad-

-Puedes hacerlo para proteger a tu familia-dijo Ángela-

-Nadie se meterá con mi familia, jamás lo permitiré-me puse de pie y las mire una a una- es por eso que estoy contándoles lo que realmente sucedió y porque desaparecí, ustedes están siendo engañadas, para hundir a mi familia y no voy a dejar que eso pase-

-Nadie nos está engañando, nosotras sabemos en lo que nos metimos-dijo Alice-

-Lo mismo pensaba yo, cuando tome este operativo-

-¿Qué fue lo que te entrego Carlisle aquella noche?-la pregunta de la rubia nos tomo a todas por sorpresa-

-Una carpeta, que contenía información de la mafia Vulturi-recordé aquella carpeta negra-

-¿Cómo era?-Alice se precipito a preguntar y miro a Rosalie-

-Era negra con una letra V dorada-respondí y las mire confusa-

-Esa carpeta existe niñas-dijo Rosalie bajando el brazo de Isabella-ella dice la verdad-

-¿Cómo sabes que esa carpeta existe?-grito Isabella- Nosotras vinimos con una misión y ustedes se están desviando-apunto a Rosalie y Alice-no pueden dar crédito a las sandeces de esta mujer que de un momento a otro aparece diciendo todo esto y…-

-Yo tuve esa carpeta en mis manos Bella-interrumpió Alice-

-Esa carpeta esta en el despacho del sótano-finalizo Rosalie-

-¿Cuándo pensaban decirnos?-Ángela parecía molesta-

-Esa carpeta la acabamos de descubrir, al igual que escuchamos cosas realmente fuertes-Rosalie hablaba de forma calmada y Ángela e Isabella la miraban dudosa-

-Que desconfíen de nosotras no mejorara nada-Alice las miro a todas y luego a mi- ella dice la verdad-

-Aun no terminas de explicarnos cómo fue que moriste-dijo Bella un poco mas repuesta-

-Cuando Carlisle me dio aquella carpeta, yo le saque copias y le devolví la original…

 _Inicio flashback**_

 _-El director la espera-dijo la secretaria-_

 _-Gracias-me abrí paso hacia el despacho del director con la carpeta en la mano, me causo un poco de extrañeza ver que no había nada de personal en las instalaciones, al llegar a la puerta golpee dos veces-_

 _-Adelante-dijeron desde adentro-_

 _-Buenos tardes director-estire mi mano en forma de saludo y el la tomo-_

 _-Buenas…-miro mi mano y la alzo- linda sortija Esme, ¿de donde salió?-miraba la sortija que Carlisle me había dado-_

 _-Un regalo-dije y aparte mi mano con rapidez—_

 _-Um ya veo-dijo entre dientes el director Bristol- ¿a qué venias?-hablo con frialdad-_

 _-En esta carpeta encontrara lo suficiente para encarcelar a la verdadera mafia, los Vulturi- hable con seriedad- nuestro operativo estaba mal enfocado señor-el tomo la carpeta y comenzó a ojearla-_

 _-Valla Charles y Cayo tenían razón-hablo alguien a mis espaldas, me gire con rapidez-_

 _-¿Quién es usted?-dije con un pánico apoderándose de mi-_

 _-Eres realmente hermosa-volvió hablar el hombre-_

 _-Lo siento Esme-dijo Bristol- siempre metiéndote donde no debes-mire a mi director y vi como quemaba la carpeta-_

 _-¿Qué está haciendo?-chille histérica- eso era de vital importancia para esta operación-_

 _-Hueles increíble-hablo el extraño hombre de cabellos negros y largos, demasiado cerca de mi-_

 _-Mantenga su distancia conmigo-trate de apartarlo pero el apretó mi muñeca-_

 _-Nunca estuviste dentro del todo-hablo Bristol-_

 _-Tu rostro y cuerpo son perfectos para mi club de Nebraska-paso su lengua por mi rostro, me dieron nauseas-_

 _-Quíteme las manos de encima-me rebatía tratando de alejarme-_

 _-Eres toda una fierecilla-se rio Bristol-_

 _Di un empujón fuerte contra el hombre raro y tastabillo me apresure a la puerta y cuando quise abrirla note que estaba trabada, forceje con la manilla pero no cedía, me voltee a encarar a mis captores y el hombre raro me apuntaba con un arma, desenfunde mi pistola y lo apunte de igual forma._

 _-Toda tuya Vulturi-fue todo lo que escuche de Bristol y luego un disparo que dio en mi abdomen-_

 _Sentí un dolor horrible y la sangre escurría por mi abdomen y mi pierna, solté mi arma y lleve mis manos a donde me impacto la bala, comencé a ver borroso y luego todo se iba a negro._

 _._

 _Fin flashback**_

-¿Tu superior te traiciono?-grito Ángela-

-Me vendió, que es algo diferente-

-¿Cómo comprobamos que tu historia es cierta?-Isabella me interrogaba-

-Al parecer eres la mas desconfiada-la mire escéptica y luego levante mi blusa de pijama- llevo la marca para toda mi vida-

-Oh por dios-escuche un coro de jadeos-

-Esa cicatriz…-

-Me la dejo el disparo de Vulturi-

-Esto no puede ser verdad-susurro Bella y comenzó a sollozar, se abrazo a sí misma y se apoyo en una de las paredes-

-Bella-Alice se acerco a ella-

-No me toques Alice, por favor no-podía escuchar su voz rota y desilusionada- ¿Qué sucedió después?-

-Si no te sientes bien podemos seguir…-trate de razonar-

-No seguiremos más tarde-se volteo y me miro con ojos llenos de dolor, limpio sus lagrimas- termina lo que empezaste Esme, por favor-

-Desperté desorientada en un cuarto con poca luz…-

 _Inicio Flashback**_

 _¿Dónde estoy?, ¿Qué sucedió?, ¿Qué día es?-mil preguntas asaltaban mi cabeza_

 _Trate de moverme pero mis manos estaban maniatadas y mis pies atados a una especie de camilla clínica, me removí inquieta, esto no pintaba nada bien…_

 _-¡Ahh!-grite de dolor, una punzada horrible se apodero de mi abdomen, cerca de mis caderas-_

 _-Has despertado hermosura-hablo alguien desde el fondo de la habitación- llevas mucho durmiendo, nuestro jefe estará feliz de verte-_

 _-¿Dónde estoy?-dije con una nota de histeria-¿Por qué estoy atada?-_

 _-¿El apellido Vulturi no te recuerda algo?- dijo el hombre antes de salir de la habitación y cerrara de un portazo-_

 _-Vulturi…-susurre para mí misma, y todo lo acontecido llego a mi mente con brusquedad, solté un jadeo de desesperación…tenía que salir de aquí cuanto antes-_

 _Comencé a frotar mis manos con rapidez, sentía que la cuerda que me apresaba las muñecas me quemaba la piel por la fricción que estaba ejerciendo en ella, sentí como la cuerda comenzaba a dar y de un fuerte tirón, saque una de mis manos, mi brazo izquierdo tenía un catete con suero y quien sabe que otra droga, que daba directamente a mi sangre, lo retire despacio, con unos cuantos tirones mas mis manos estuvieron libres; empecé a sacar las amarras de mis pies y me tire del camastro, aterrice en mis pies, estaba vestida con una bata de hospital, la levante y vi mi abdomen que tenía una herida pronta a cicatrizar, toque mi espalda y me encontré con una herida similar, entonces la bala no solo me impacto, sino que me atravesó… esperen, si las heridas estaban prontas a ser cicatrizadas ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba aquí?, ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente?. El pánico se apodero de mi nuevamente, me precipite a la puerta pero no tenia cerradura, me apoye en la pared y después de unos minutos, escuche movimiento afuera._

 _-Sí señor, ella despertó, aunque creo que no recuerda mucho-la puerta se abrió y me mantuve pegada a la pared-_

 _-¡¿Dónde está ella?!-grito una voz malditamente conocida para mí-_

 _-Estaba en esta camilla señor-no espere mas y ataque al sujeto que parecía ser un sirviente, tome la lámpara de pie y le golpe la nuca, se callo inconsciente y no se movió mas, otro hombre me abrazo desde atrás para contener mis brazos, pero fui más rápida y me tire hacia tras estampándolo en alguna superficie dura, porque lo escuche jadear, me volteé a darle cara y le di un fuerte puñetazo, el se lanzo sobre mi pero lo esquive, levante mi pierna y se la estampe en la espalda mandándole directamente al piso donde no se movió mas, yo jadeaba ante los esfuerzos y unos aplausos se escucharon, me gire y ante mi estaba mi pesadilla…Vulturi-_

 _-Magnifico, eres espectacular-dijo Vulturi y seguía aplaudiendo-_

 _-¿Qué me hiciste?-lo mire furiosa y me puse en posición de ataque-_

 _-Por unos meses solo te tuve sedada esperando que tu herida se recompusiera-señalo mi abdomen-esta demás decir que tu piel es increíble- hice una mueca asqueada-_

 _-¿meses?-lo mire asustada, deje caer mis brazos a mis costados desconcertada-_

 _-Si cariño, para ser exactos dos meses y medio-me guiño un ojo, cerró la puerta detrás de él y se sentó en la camilla donde hace poco estaba amarrada-_

 _-Eso no es posible-jadee-alguien tiene que estarme buscando-_

 _-De hecho Carlisle Cullen te buscaba-rio irónico- pero después de saber que estabas muerta dejo de insistir- ¿le dijeron que estaba muerta?, otro jadeo salió de mi boca-_

 _-La policía ellos…-el me interrumpió-_

 _-De hecho ellos cubrieron la noticia, fue sencillo-_

 _-No es verdad-dije aterrada-¡yo estoy viva!-alce mis brazos y grite-_

 _-Si lo vi y creo que mis hombres también-miro a los aturdidos- los dejaste fuera de combate en menos de 5 minutos-se rio- te espera una gran vida Esme Platt, serás la reina del night club-_

 _-¡Jamaaaas!-grite con lagrimas en los ojos- tú y tu mafia de drogas desaparecerán lo juro-me acerque y lo tome de la solapa de su extraña capa, el solo se reía-_

 _-En ese punto te equivocas-sentí la presión de algo duro en mi abdomen, baje la mirada y su arma estaba pegada a mi-_

 _-Se que eres un narcotraficante maldito infeliz-le gruñí y no lo solté-_

 _-También exporto armas y a guapas mujeres como tú, todo es de primera categoría-sonrió y yo le di un fuerte cabezazo, mi frente impacto en su nariz y le sangraba, su arma cayó al piso, la patee lejos y lo tire contra una pared-_

 _\- Eres un maldito cerdo-le di un puñetazo en la cara, yo no estaba al tanto de que secuestraba mujeres para…para prostituirlas y ahora yo era una de ellas-_

 _-Aquí en Nebraska serás la mejor-se reía sádicamente y sangre escurría de su nariz y su labio-_

 _-¿Nebraska?-dije incrédula, como diablos vine a parar aquí-_

 _-No sabes el poder que tengo-en un descuido mío, apreso mi cuello y lo apretó de manera salvaje-aquí tendrás mejor vida que en ninguna parte, solo debes complacer a los poderosos_

 _-Te hare pagar todo esto, algún día-sentencie con voz ahogada-_

 _-Espero estar vivo para aquel día-me arrojo con fuerza contra el piso- Espero estés mejor porque este sábado será tu gran estreno, Marco Vulturi siempre cumple su palabra-recogió su arma y se encamino a la puerta, golpeo dos veces, este se abrió sin ruido y se fue-_

 _-Te odio maldito cerdo asqueroso-chille, y corrí para darles golpes a la puerta por donde se marcho-_

 _-Cariño pronto mandare a que limpien tu habitación y se lleven a mis hombres de tu piso-dijo el infeliz por un alto parlante que estaba ubicado sobre la puerta, recogí la lámpara con la que golpee al hombre minutos atrás, y la estrelle contra ese maldito artefacto que reproducía la voz de Marco Vulturi-_

 _Me deje caer cerca de la pared y me permití llorar, no de miedo o quizás un poco, pero mi sentimiento mas fuerte era la frustración, mi institución no puede haberme dejado a la deriva…_

 _Sentí vibrar algo así como un móvil, mire los cuerpos inertes de los hombres y agudice mi oído, al que golpee en la espalda y si efectivamente tenía un móvil en el bolsillo delantero de su pantalón, lo voltee con dificultad y saque el celular, era un mensaje de texto._

 _ ***La mujercita tendrá su primer encuentro con su director de policía, BRISTOL, llegara dentro de dos días, manténgala preparada* S.-**_

 _Me horrorice ante lo que leí, ese hijo de puta, vendría por mi y no a salvarme precisamente, respondí el mensaje…_

 _ ***¿Bristol, el director de policía en Seattle?**.-**_

 _A los pocos minutos volvieron a responder…_

 _ ***Claro que si, ese mismo, además de pagarle una gran cantidad por la infiltrada, pido ser el primero** S.-**_

 _Mi cabeza trabajaba a mil por hora, ¿entonces Bristol me vendió? Ese corrupto me vendió dios mío…_

 _Haciendo acopio de toda mi memoria, marque un numero de celular, gracias a dios la llamada salió enseguida, el teléfono estaba internacionalizado. Después del tercer timbrazo contestaron-_

 _-Charles Swan, director de brigada al habla-dijo con voz fría-_

 _-¿Charlie?-susurre asustada-_

 _-¿Quién habla?-se hizo el desentendido-_

 _-Charlie, habla Esme, tienes que ayudarme, los Vulturi me tienen en Nebraska-hable de manera precipitada-_

 _-Esme Platt-se rio, Charlie se estaba riendo de mí-¿Qué tan idiota me crees?, ella murió hace meses-sentencio-_

 _-No no, Charlie estoy viva, por favor tienes que ayudar-me sentía aterrada- no estoy muerta es un complot entre Vulturi y Bristol-ayúdame-chille histérica-_

 _-Yo mismo encontré tu cuerpo quemado, a fueras de la mansión Cullen-dijo con voz contenida-_

 _-No era Yo-lagrimas corrían por mis mejillas-_

 _-¿Asique la gran e imponente Esme Platt no está muerta y suplica por mi ayuda?-se reía muy fuerte-_

 _-Charlie esto no es gracioso-_

 _-Para dirigirte a mí utiliza director Swan-dijo en tono frio-_

 _-Basta de estupideces tienes que hacer algo-_

 _-Recuerdas cuando dijiste que Cayo y yo te rogaríamos-dijo enojado- te equivocaste la que ruega por mi ayuda eres tu mujercita de Burdel-_

 _-¿Mujercita?-así se referían a mí en los mensajes de texto que leí, aquí algo estaba mal y…S, era de Swan, me horrorice ante mis conclusiones-_

 _-Bristol se reunirá contigo dentro de poco, ruégale a el mientras le hagas tu trabajo-bufo y sin más me corto la llamada-_

 _Lagrimas corrían por mis mejillas, ¿Charlie estaba metido en la trata de blancas?, él sabía que estaba viva, pero se hizo el sorprendido, esto no podía ser cierto, a quien demonios le pediría ayuda, la desesperación gana terreno en mi…_

 _Comencé a marcar otro numero este era mi último intento, si no funcionaba me resignaba a mi suerte…dos timbrazos después._

 _-¿Carlisle?-me apresure a hablar-_

 _-¿Esme?- el dijo mi nombre, él sabía que era yo, un alivio se instalo en mi pecho-_

 _-Carlisle tienes que ayudarme por favor-llore y llore sin poder contenerme-_

 _-Esme tú estabas muerta, me acusaron de asesinarte, tu…-su voz se escuchaba confusa y desconcertada-tu…-_

 _-Estoy viva-chille histérica- créeme por favor, tienes que sacarme de aquí-grite-prometo dejar mi trabajo y todo esto atrás, casarme contigo y ser feliz, pero sácame de aquí-solté las palabras que me dijo cuando me pido ser su esposa-_

 _-Esme mi vida-sollozo fuertemente-¿Dónde estás?, ¿Qué te sucedió?-hacia muchas preguntas y yo no podía responderle no ahora-_

 _-Estoy en Nebraska, Carlisle-solloce-_

 _-¿Nebraska?, ¿Cómo llegaste allá?-pregunto-_

 _-Vulturi me trajo de contrabando-solté de golpe-_

 _-¡¿Qué has dicho?!-grito por el móvil-_

 _-Sácame de aquí-rogué-_

 _-Daré lo que pidan a cambio, voy por ti Esme, no te perderé de nuevo…-_

 _._

 _Fin Flashback**_

-¿A cambio de tu libertad, Carlisle accedió a darle el préstamo de muelles y bodegas, no es así?-Rosalie me miraba asustada-

-Si-afirme- el convirtió todo en lo que juro jamás haría, solo por salvarme a mi-

-¿Por qué nos mandaron en este operativo?-Ángela pregunto nerviosa-

-Tenían que cubrir esto, si los alto mando, reciben esta información, esto podría desequilibrarse y luego desbaratarse- hable segura-

-Esme tu aguantaste tanto- dijo Alice- yo no hubiera podido-susurro-

-La vida te convierte en alguien que no quieres ser-mire a Isabella, que aun no decía nada- Cuando estos cerdos quieren a alguien se la llevan sin más, en fin lo cubre el departamento policial de Seattle-

-¿Porque te teñiste el cabello y ahora tienes ojos azules?, en el retrato de la oficina los tienes verdes- Isabella me miraba con curiosidad-

-Nadie del departamento sabe que estoy viva, el cabello lo cubrí de negro y las lentillas me han servido durante todo este tiempo-sonreí-

-Esme…-Isabella sonaba con la voz rota-

-Dime cariño-la mire y le sonreí para infundirle tranquilidad-

-¿Mi padre entro en el negocio de trata de blancas?-su voz era apenas un susurro y yo…yo no sabía que decirle-

.

.

.

 **Un capitulo extraa largo jajaja espero les haya gustado y me hagan saber su opinión con un lindo review, animense niñas porfiiiis.**

 **Continuaremos avanzando con esta historia hasta el final, se agradece a todas aquellas que leen y dejan comentarios o simplemente pasan como lectoras fantasma jijiji, un besito y un abrazo.**

 **Atte Jana Cullen (DO)**


	7. Capitulo 6

Gracias por todos los follows y favoritos que agregan a media que avanza esta historia, me hacen muy feliz, también agradezco sus lindos reviews, son muy motivantes jijiji, espero disfruten este capítulo, ¡un besito!

.

.

 **Capitulo 6:**

.

Bella POV**

Me baje del camarote, me estire como un gato, tome una toalla, mi ropa interior y me metí a la ducha, me pase toda la noche dándome vueltas por la cama, me sentía rara, enojada, molesta y triste, era un enredo de emociones; luego de terminar la charla con la señora Cullen que resulto se Esme Platt, _ugh demonios ¿Cómo pudo pasarme eso por alto el día que la conocí?_ , si bien me recordó un rostro familiar, jamás imagine que ella podría ser Esme nuestra súper agente y tampoco imagine que al destapar ese cumulo de misterios, me haría arrastrar la pequeña imagen empoderada de mi padre a la basura…

 _Flashback**_

 _-¿Mi padre entro en el negocio de trata de blancas?-mi voz salió en apenas un susurro, pero todas escucharon la pregunta, se que era algo evidente pero necesitaba escucharlo de la propia Esme-_

 _-Isabella, cariño-hablo con ternura-no seré yo quien enlode la imagen que tienes de tu padre, si yo les conté la verdad es porque no quiero que terminen como yo en un burdel de algún lugar del mundo como mercancía de Vulturi, ustedes merecen saber en que las metieron-finalizo, sin confirmarme nada y sin siquiera insultar a Charles Swan-_

 _-¿Enlodar la imagen de Charlie?-solté una carcajada sin ánimo-_

 _-El es tu padre de todas maneras-dijo Ange-_

 _-Un padre que me dio la espalda en cuando decidí entrar a la escuela de especialidades, un padre que me dejo sola con el dolor de una madre muerta en mis hombros, que jamás volvió a pasar una navidad o un cumpleaños conmigo, tuve que pasar todo eso con las nanas-la rabia hervía en mí interior-un maldito padre que se negó a investigar la muerte de su esposa y que dio el maldito caso por cerrado, por considerar que ¡ella solo se suicido!-hasta este momento lagrimas corrían libres por mis mejillas- ¡dime si mi padre está en el maldito negocio de trata de blancas!-_

 _-Bells…-Rosalie se acerco para consolarme, pero la detuve-_

 _-No quiero que me miren con lastima y mucho menos que me digan que estoy siendo injusta-chille histérica, el dolor que imagine había desaparecido bajo esa máscara de hierro por años, amenazaba con explotar en cualquier momento y eso no sería nada bueno-_

 _-¡Como te vamos a mirar con lastima, cabeza hueca!-Alice me empujo de manera brusca, en sus ojos pude ver que comprendía mi dolor- son como mis hermanas y su dolor es mi dolor, su alegría es mi alegría y sé que todas pensamos de igual manera-volvió a empujarme y Rosalie la retuvo por los brazos- Si piensas que te dejaremos sola con toda esa mierda sobre tu cabeza estas equivocada, si hay que acabar con alguien lo haremos, sin importar que sea tu padre-_

 _-Que tú quieras jugar a la fuerte otra vez, no está dentro de nuestro itinerario y queras o no te abrazaremos y te protegeremos, tal cual como tú lo harías por nosotras-las palabras de Rosalie, de alguna forma me hicieron sentir reconfortada-_

 _-Estamos juntas en esto-Ángela se tiro sobre mí y me envolvió en sus brazos, de manera maternal, pronto Alice y Rosalie se unieron, un sollozo desvió nuestra atención hacia Esme-_

 _-Ojala mi equipo, hubiera estado de esa forma conmigo, pero no…-limpio sus lágrimas con el dorso de la mano- ellos me dejaron sola, en el momento en que el dinero paso por sus narices-_

 _-Venga aquí Esme-le hable con voz quebrada-_

 _-Somos de la misma familia-le animo Alice-_

 _-Solo hay una gran diferencia, en nuestra familia no se abandona, ni se deja a nadie atrás-finalizo Ángela, Esme se acerco a pasos lentos-_

 _-Ya no demores, no mordemos-dijo Rosalie con diversión-solo disparamos, golpeamos y dejamos fuera de combate a los malos-_

 _-Y en ocasiones estrellamos sus autos-se rio Ángela, Esme por su parte sonrió y nos envolvió a todas con sus brazos-_

 _-Acabaremos con esto-susurre-_

 _-Quien a hierro mata, a hierro muere-dijo Esme-_

 _-Que así sea-dijeron las chicas, y eso no solo eran palabras, era una promesa-_

 _._

 _Fin Flashback**_

 _._

Termine mi ducha express, seque mi cuerpo y me puse la ropa interior un lindo conjunto negro, enrolle mi cabello en la toalla y me dirigí a la habitación.

-Isabella, al fin te en…-Unos ojos esmeralda escaneaban mi cuerpo con hambre-

-¿Disfruta lo que ve señor Cullen?-pregunto Rosalie desde su cama-

-Yo em-Edward se aclaro la garganta y yo solté una risita- lo siento, es que yo, bueno yo-

-Tu trasero esta respingón- dijo Rosalie, ella estaba disfrutando esto, saque la toalla de mi cabeza y deje que mi cabello callera hasta la mitad de mi espalda, camine hacia el closet contoneándome y Rosalie se reía a carcajadas, Edward estaba parado en la puerta y lo escuche tragar duro-¿Nervioso el señor?-

-¿Qué necesita señor Edward?-lo mire sobre mi hombro, mientras sacaba un lindo vestido negro de mi guardarropa-

-Lamento haber interrumpido así yo no sabía…-hablaba de manera atropellada, rascaba su cabeza y enredaba su hermoso pelo broncíneo-

-¿Bella qué opinas, conjunto rojo o negro?-Rosalie se levanto y se estiraba, su camisón de seda tapaba lo necesario, _¿mencione que estaba disfrutando la incomodidad de Edward?_ -

-El rojo es mas mm de tu tipo-solté una risita y Rosalie modelo, sip definitivamente ese es el termino, modelo hasta la puerta del baño y la cerro de manera silenciosa-

-Entonces Edward me dirás que necesitas-dije, mientras metía el vestido por mis pies-

-Si claro-miro el piso- La familia de Aro llega en dos horas y bueno…-

-Sube mi cierre-me puse frente a él y le di la espalda-

-¿Qué?-dijo incrédulo-

-Es lo mismo que haces con tus amiguitas, solo que a la invertida, subes el cierre, no lo bajas-dije como si fuera lo más obvio-

-Se como subir uno de estos-dijo entre dientes y de un zip, mi vestido estaba perfecto, me agache y busque bajo la cama, los zapatos que me quite anoche, eran negros y de plataforma-

-Um, Isabella emm-lo sentí aclararse la garganta y sonreí para mí misma-

-Si estas mirando mi trasero te golpeare con un zapato-le grite-

-Es que, no yo, no estoy mirándote- ¡ _Bingo! Estaba al borde de los nervios_ -

-Aquí están mis bebes- dije mas para mí misma que para Edward, tome los zapatos y me los puse-

-¿me dijiste bebe?-me miraba incrédulo-

-No tarado, tu no, ellos-apunte mis pies y el asintió-

-Oh mm si claro-se rasco la nuca- vamos no perdamos más tiempo, hay que ir por los aperitivos-abrió la puerta y me acerque a él, sin previo aviso tome su bragueta y la subí de un golpe, el abrió los ojos de manera desmesurada-

-Estaba abajo, no agradezcas-le guiñe un ojo y seguí mi camino- si fuera tu, me daría una ducha fría antes de salir-solté una carcajada y juro por dios que lo escuche gruñir.-

-¿Quién necesita una ducha fría?-pregunto Emmett Cullen- ¿no será mi hermanito Eddie?-

-Cállate Emmett-Edward paso por su lado y lo empujo- te veo dentro de un rato Isabella-Edward se hizo humo-

-Subió la leche-dije a Emmett- págame- estire la palma de mi mano-

-Oh por dios-Emmett se golpeo la frente con su mano-¿a la primera?-

-Ajam-dije con una sonrisa-

-Entonces, ¿solo te vio en ropa interior o alguna otra cosilla?-Puso unos billetes en mi mano y se rio-

-El mago no revela su truco- le guiñe un ojo y seguí mi camino, rumbo a la cocina-

-¡Bella!-grito Emmett- ¿Dónde está mi choferazaa?- pregunto a modo de broma-

-En la habitación-grite sobre mi hombro-

Al llegar a la cocina, me encontré con solo dos de las muchas empleadas-

-Señorita Bella-me saludo Sue-

-Sue-la mire con el seño fruncido a modo de reprimienda-

-Bella, solo Bella-corrigió y sonrió-

\- buen día-bese la mejilla de la ancianita y ella sonrió-

-Café con leche y tostada saliendo-me guiño un ojo y se volteo a la cocina, me encarame en uno de los taburetes de la encimera y espere mi desayuno-

Mientras Esperaba, Sue parloteaba sobre lo ajetreadas que estaban las empleadas con la pronta llegada de la señora Floripatria y sus tres hijos, yo la escuchaba y acomodaba mi cabello con mis dedos.

-Imagine que no traías maquillaje, ten esto-Alice entro silenciosa como siempre, ni sus enormes tacones resonaban en el piso de mármol-

-Mi salvadora-le sonreí-

-Cubre esas ojeras cariño, son un crimen-dijo Sue; con una sonrisa burlona en mi rostro pálido empecé a maquillarme un poquito-

-¿Y Ange?-

-Angie desayuno muy tempranito hoy, sus cereales y un jugo de naranja -intervino Sue- la que aun no aparece es Rosie-dijo de manera cariñosa-

-Por Rose ni preguntes aun-Alice soltó una risita- estaba bastante ocupada- Alice intercepto el plato con tostada que me tendía Sue y saco una, le dio un mordisco y sonrió-

-¿Ocupada?-dije escéptica y luego recordé- Santa mierda-me golpe la frente- Rosalie se estaba bañando y Emmett…oh por dios Emmett-

-Cualquier problema están solucionándolo ellos-dijo Sue riendo- ya era hora que alguien le baje los humos y centre a ese pequeño gigante- le puso un plato de fruta a Alice y un vaso de yogurt-

-Provecho muñequitas-Sue nos sonrió y se fue al cuarto de lavado-

-Gracias Sue-dijimos al unisonó-

-Esto esta delicioso-dijo Alice con la boca llena-

-Puedo notarlo-dije con burla, tome un paño de cocina y se lo tire a Alice en las piernas, unas gotas de yogurt cayeron sobre este-¿Cómo sabias que se escurriría de mi boca?-

-Estas comiendo como sabañón-me miro fruncida-atenta Alice, atenta-le guiñe un ojo y seguí comiendo tostadas-

-Huele maravilloso aquí y veo que no son las tostadas-hablo alguien a nuestras espaldas, Alice se sorprendió y se atraganto, empezó a toser ruidosamente, su cara se puso roja-

-¡Alice!-chille al ver que no estaba respirando, solo boqueaba como pez fuera del agua- respira-empecé apretar su estomago y un trozo de kiwi salió volando de su boca, respiraba desesperada y tosía- ya estás bien pequeña, nada pasa-le acaricie el cabello-

-¿Está bien la muñequita?-pregunto Aro de forma repulsiva y estiro su mano para tocar el hombro de Alice, pero mi amiga se aparto de forma brusca hasta el lavaplatos- no te are daño pequeña bambi- quiso ser gracioso-

-Claro que no le harás daño, estas en mi casa, no en tu jungla-interrumpió Jasper-

-Jaspy, pequeño-Aro sonrió falsamente y crispo su mano-

-Para ti es Jasper, sin diminutivos estúpidos- lo fulmino con la mirada- señorita Alice mi madre espera por usted-

-En vista de que Bambi se va con Esmeralda, veo que Isabella me dará un rico desayuno- me miro lujurioso, de pronto me sentí desnuda y también que mi desayuno hacia camino a la inversa _ugh nauseas_ -

-Su nombre es Alice, no bambi y para servir desayuno están las empleadas del servicio no Isabella, ella es la asistente general de la familia-Jasper fulminaba con la mira a Aro-

-Oh maravilloso- sonrió irónico- veré si desayuno con Carlisle en el gran comedor-

-Isabella, mi hermano te espera en la entrada-dijo Jasper ignorando a Vulturi-

-Gracias Jasper-me encamine a la salida de la cocina-

-Tu bolso esta sobre el arrimo de entra-dijo Alice-

-Señorita Alice, me acompaña-Jasper apoyo su mano en la espalda de ella y salieron detrás de mi-

.

.

Al llegar a la entrada de la mansión no veía el auto de Edward por ninguna parte.

-Señorita Isabella, el joven Edward la espera en la cochera-dijo una de las empleadas-

-Gracias-me di la vuelta y camine hasta la cochera-

Al llegar a la cochera ninguno de los autos estaba encendido y Edward… oh santísima mierda, solté un jadeó.

-No me voy a subir contigo a esa cosa-chille enfurruñada-

-Saluda a Beta- sonrió irónico y acaricio la hermosa moto color negra-

-Una Yamaha YZF-R 1-susurre y me miro sorprendido- ni más ni menos-hice un gesto con la mano-

-¿Sabes de motos?-

-Claro que sí y esa en especifico-apunte con mi dedo- ¡es un monstruo!

-No seas mala con Beta-dijo con carita de cachorro-

-¿Beta? Y ¿Quién es alfa?-me mofe-

-Lo vez sobre ella-se apunto a sí mismo y contuve la risa-

-¡Estás loco!- me reí en voz alta- no subiré vestida así- apunte mi vestido ajustado-

-Te vez Bella cuando sonríes-lo mire sorprendida-¿Te subes o te conviertes en una nenaza?-cambio el tema, me miro desafiante y acelero la moto-

-Vámonos- subí mi vestido hasta la mitad de mi muslo y me encarame tras de el-

-Así me gusta-se rio y me tendió un casco-

-Eso no es de damas-dijo Aro apareciendo por la puerta del garage- ¿subirte a una moto?-

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia-siseo Edward-

-Es mi opinión-dijo Aro-

-Nadie te la pidió- sin nada más que decir Edward acelero la moto y salimos disparados por el largo camino-

.

.

.

Rosalie POV**

Al cortar el agua de la ducha, no se escuchaban ruidos, había dos opciones y era: 1- Bella y Edward se habían marchado o 2- se dieron al lote sobre alguna superficie de nuestra recamara. Mmm aunque pensándolo bien iba más por la primera, dudo que fueran tan silenciosos.

Seque mi cuerpo y me puse las pantaletas, tome mi brasier y note que no era el conjunto con mis pantaletas.

-Agh-bufe molesta, enrolle mi cuerpo y me dirigí a la habitación, primero saque la cabeza por la puerta y note que no había nadie, Salí en puntillitas y me corrí hasta mi guardarropa, rebusque y encontré el brasier correcto, deje caer la toalla y lo acomode en mi busto, sentí como unos dedos fríos recorrían mi columna vertebral-

-Caídas-hablo su voz suave, siguió bajando por la flechita, que indicaba la siguiente palabra en vertical -lagrimas-descendía mas y yo sentí mi piel erizarse-experiencias y fortaleza-finalizo recorriendo todo el tatuaje que acaparaba toda mi columna desde su inicio, hasta el límite de mi espalda baja-

-¿Cómo descifraste cada palabra?-pregunte en un susurro, no me moví ni un centímetro y mis ojos estaban cerrados-

-Fallen es ingles y significa caídas-toco nuevamente las letras negras que estaban hacia abajo- 眼泪 es chino y significa lagrimas-su pronunciación era perfecta- εμπειρίες está escrito en griego y significa experiencias-siguió su camino hacia abajo- Forza es en italiano y significa fortaleza-

-¿Cuantos idiomas sabes?-dije nerviosa-

-Hay mucho que no sabes de mi Rosalie y si me dieras la oportunidad yo...-se quedo callado- ¿las letras esconden pequeñas cicatricez?-

-Tu no debias ver eso, tu...-me abroche el bretel y recogi la toalla para envolverme, me sentia nerviosa- entrometido eso eres, tu no tenias porque invadir mi privacidad, eres el ricachon a quien le conduzco el auto nada mas-lo empuje lejos de mi, su olor, su cercania, sus hoyuelos, su...su sola presencia me ponia de cabezas y eso era malo, no podia enamorarme de el, aunque era adorable mientras estaba borracho, sus juegos de niño y _¡alto ya Hale!, gritaba mi consiencia-_

-¡¿Porque de pronto eres un encanto y luego una persona mas fria que tempano de hielo?!-grito molesto-

-No tienes porque ...-lo aparte, pero no se movia- porque...

-Tu sientes algo como lo que siento yo, pero te ocultas tras esa mascara de perra fria-dijo con su mandibula tensa-

-Eres un majadero y mujeriego, yo no quiero a alguien asi-

-¿Que crees barbie?-se acerco de forma intimidante- yo tampoco quiero uuna mujer que solo es cuerpo escultural y nada de sentimientos- lo fulmine con la mirada-

-Tu no debes...-me interrumpio-

-Pero muero de ganas-ataco mis labios con desesperacion y ansias, yo lo atraje ami de forma posesiva y respondi a la ferozidad de su beso, que se fuera al demonio la logica, la cordura y todo aquello que me prohibia besar a Emmett Cullen como tanto queria desde el momento en que lo vi, senti sus fuertes manos en mi cintura y lo atraje mas, ya no habia distancia entre nosotros, de un salto enrrolle mis piernas en su cintura y el me estrello contra las puertas del guarda ropa, una de sus manos fue hacia mi mejilla y el beso comnzo a ponerse mas tierno, transmitia tantas emociones que... _el mundo puede acabarse ahora y tu no lo notarias Hale-susurraba una vocecita en mi cabeza-_

-¡Vamos chicas!-un torbellino entro en la habitación, me aparte de la boca de Emmett y mire a la entrada- el desayuno…-se quedo a mitad de frase-

-Alice-dije aterrada-

-Mmm veo que ya desayunas rubia-guiño un ojo-pero que buenos días para ustedes- salió y cerro de un portazo, la escuche reír a lo lejos-

-¿Vez lo que acabas de hacer?-le golpee el hombro-

-¿Lo que acabo de hacer?-me miro escéptico- esto lo hicimos los dos-se acerco a mi boca y tomo mi labio entre sus dientes y yo jadee-

-Emmett basta ya-dije como pude-

-Dilo con voz seria y me detendré-daba pequeños besitos en mi clavícula y yo reía como una tonta, se que quizás me estaba lanzando a un precipicio sin final, y que la caída seria larga y tortuosa, ¿pero que mas podía hacer?, hace mucho deseaba ser la mujer que Emmett estrechara en sus brazos y que besara con pasión y ternura a la vez, no podía engañarme más, aunque mi pasado con relaciones es bastante espantoso, Emmett era diferente, y las cosas podían salir bien esta vez, definitivamente quería intentarlo…-

-Emmett-susurre nerviosa- tienes que ir al corporativo-solté mis piernas de sus caderas y lo aparte un poco-

-¿Sabes cuánto espere poder besarte sin miedo y tú me dices que debes llevarme al trabajo?-se rio a carcajadas- eres increíble mujer-beso la punta de mi nariz y me sonroje… _¿sonrojarme yo?, ugh me estaba pareciendo a Bella.-_

-Llegaras tarde-acomode su corbata y su camisa- vamos-le jale un brazo pero él se resistió-

-Si piensas que llegare al corporativo contigo vestida en lencería roja-me apunto con su dedo y yo me observe, mis ojos se abrieron con desmesura-estas completamente loca, yo me opongo a que otro te pueda apreciar así, pareces una diabla salida del infierno más caliente y…-lo interrumpí-

-¡Emmett Cullen!-chille avergonzada-

-Yo solo decía-levanto sus manos en forma de paz-

-Espérame en el auto-abrí la puerta para el-

-Iremos en el rojo-le alce una ceja- así combina con tu conjunto-se retiro riéndose como loco-¡te veo en un momento hermosa!-sonreí como idiota-

Mi rostro tenía una sonrisa enorme y me sentía feliz, esperaba pronto acabar con eso de las mafias y poder reafirmar esto, fuera lo que fuera junto a Emmett.

Urge en mi ropa, saque unos pantalones ajustados de color negro, una chaqueta a juego y una blusa blanca, me calce mis tacones y maquille mis ojos de forma sencilla, tome el estúpido gorro de chofer y me Salí corriendo por el pasillo rumbo a la cocina.

-Buenos diaas!-grite al aire, pero en la cocina no había nadie-¿Sue?, ¿Alice?, ¿Bells?-nadie contesto, saque una manzana de la frutera y me fui corriendo al garage, donde encontraría a Emmett-

-¡Por el bcondenado infierno!-silbo Emmett-

-Suba ahora señor Emmett-abrí la puerta para él, y me guiño un ojo-

-Hale lléveme al corporativo -dijo con tono profesional-

-Como ordene el señor- me acomode detrás del volante y ajuste el espejo retrovisor, pude ver la resplandeciente sonrisa de Emmett-

-Hale, debo confesarte algo-se asomo por los asientos-

-Dígame señor, con entera confianza-lo anime, en su rostro estaba esa sonrisa traviesa y seguro algún disparate diría-

-Tienes más cola que el diablo-dicho eso exploto en carcajadas, yo pise el acelerador a fondo y auto salió rapidísimo, Emmett no se sostuvo y se fue de espaldas contra los asientos traseros-

El viaje transcurrió de forma moderada, sabía perfectamente que a Emmett no le gustaba la velocidad baja, pero yo debía respetar los límites.

-Rosalie antes de llegar al corporativo, debemos pasar a ver las instalaciones de mi nuevo night club-

-¿tienes un night club?-dije incrédula-

-En teoría-se rasco la nuca- el 75% es mío, el otro es porcentaje es de mi socio Vulturi-me tense-

-¿Por qué tienes negocios con Vulturi?-dije un poco molesta-

-Necesito entrar en un de sus negocios-finalizo sonriendo-

-¿Qué has dicho?-me aterrorice y frene el coche con brusquedad, Emmett voló hacia delante y me rezongo, yo sin embargo sentía que todo se ponía de cabeza y los nervios me invadían…-

.

.

Ángela POV**

Las cámaras de vigilancia por poco y no registran la salida de Edward y Bells en esa moto de ensueños y la de Rosalie junto a Emmett en aquel BMW, la velocidad con la que salieron era realmente vertiginosa.

-Ángela-hablo Mike mi compañero de controles- limusina acercándose por la principal-

-La tengo-enfoque la cámara y escanee el vehiculo-5 ocupante y el chofer-matrícula italiana, verifica los dueños-mis compañeros trabajaban a toda máquina-

-Vulturis S.A-dijo Mike de pronto-

-Voy a la mansión, regreso en un momento-

Camine a la mansión para informarle a Esme y Carlisle de la llegada de esas ratas.

-Rebecca-me dirigí a la mucama, hija de Sue- buenos días-le sonreí y ella también a mi-avísale a los señores que la familia de Vulturi acaba de llegar-

-Enseguida Angie- Rebecca se perdió camino a las escaleras-

-Se dice del señor Vulturi-hablo alguien tras de mí-

-Mis señores son los Cullen, no usted y su familia- me voltee a encarar a Aro Vulturi-

-Eres una insolente gata-se acerco y apretó mis mejillas- discúlpate-siseo y me aparte de él con brusquedad-

-¿Con un viejo insolente que me apretujo?-me reí sarcástica- no tengo por qué-

-Discúlpate igualada-tomo mi brazo y me zarandeó bruscamente-

-¡Aro!-escuche el grito de Esme- quita tus manos de Ángela-

-La señorita se sentía mal, solo la retuve del brazo-se excuso, y sonrió-¿No es así pequeñita?-Esme me miraba para asegurarse-

-¿Ángela estas bien?-Esme ignoro a Vulturi y bajo el otro tramo de escaleras, Carlisle venia de prisa tras ella-

-Es la verdad querida Esmeralda- intervino Aro-

-Esmeralda, mi vida no te esfuerces, aun estas débil-le susurro Carlisle mientras pasaba su brazo sobre los hombros de ella-

-Dije Ángela-la voz de Esme era fría y molesta.-

De pronto la puerta de entrada se abrió y entro una mujer alta de cabello rubio, tomado en un elaborado moño, tras ella entraron dos mujeres mas, de la edad de Bella o Alice, eran rubias y esculturales… _operadas ja_.

-Flori mi amada esposa-vocifero Aro y fue al encuentro de su familia, los saludo y luego se giro hacia los Cullen- Amigos míos, ¿recuerdan a mi familia?, mi esposa Floripatria-apunto a la mujer del moño estrambótico y Esme contuvo una risa-a mis hijas Kate-apunto a la rubia de cabellos lisos-y Tanya-apunto a la platinada de cabellos rizados-mi sobrino Demetri Armstrong-

-Un gusto nuevamente-Esme y Carlisle saludaron a cada uno de los integrantes de la familia Vulturi-

-¿Tu no debes estar en otro lugar?-me siseo Aro-

-Aro…-dijo Esme con los dientes apretados-

-¿Dónde está Alec?-pregunto Carlisle para calmar los ánimos-

-Aquí estoy amigos míos-por la puerta entro el ultimo integrante de la familia de Aro, mis ojos se abrieron con desmesura, no podía ser el…Cabello lacio y negro como el carbón, ojos azules y piel blanca como la cal, sus hermosas facciones masculinas… y ¡ _santísima mierda, no puede ser!, me grite mentalmente_ \- Esme, Carlisle, es un gusto volverlos a ver-estrecho las manos de los Cullen- ¿señorita? – me sonrió coqueto y estiro su mano para tomar la mía _… me había reconocido_ -

-Permiso-ignore su saludo, no lograba salir de mi estupor- tengo trabajo que hacer-

Me encamine a la salida, escuche unas maldiciones de Aro y un bufido de Alec…sip Alec el hombre que me beso el día del asalto a la mansión…uno de los asaltantes.

.

.

.

 **Espero que el capitulo fuera de su agrado, las cosas empiezan a complicarse desde aquí muajaja, me siento una bruja. No todo será tranquilidad para las infiltradas, asique atentas a las actualizacioneeeees.**

 **Un besito y un abrazo.**

 **Jana Cullen (DO)**

 **Pd: dejen su hermoso y sexy review 1313 jajaj.**


	8. Menos dos

**Hola hermosas, espero se encuentren muy bien *-* gracias por todas aquellas que se suman todas las semanas a esta historia, sus reviews, favoritos y follows, son muy muy agradables y me hacen feliz.**

 **No dejare de escribir esta historia y espero contar con cada una de ustedes, tanto como las que se presentan, como las que son lectoras fantasma, para llegar al final de esta locurita mía.**

Disclaimer: La trama de esta historia es completamente mía, sin embargo los personajes son de la gran Stephenie Meyer yo solo juego un poco con .

Capitulo 7: Menos dos

Bella POV**

-Aperitivos y Bajativos, se enviaron hace más de media hora -hablo la recepcionista-dentro de unos minutos se enviara el pastel que ordeno señor Cullen- hace más de una hora que estábamos en el local-

-¿Entonces ya está todo listo?-abrí el listado en el tablet y tache con el lápiz electrónico, le extendí la pantalla a la mujer y firmo con mi lápiz, lo cargue en mi dropbox y cerré el programa-

-Procedamos a firmar el recibo y el despacho-Edward saco un lápiz de su chaqueta y la recepcionista le tendió unas planillas-

-Y aquí está el cheque…-Edward firmo con rapidez, me causo gracia porque al escribir o firmar el fruncía su seño hasta casi juntar sus broncíneas cejas, sonreí y me miro extrañado sonriendo de lado, le extendió un cheque, con muchos ceros a la recepcionista- incluí la propina por el servicio, muchas gracias-se volteo hacia mi-Señorita Swan es tan amable-puso su brazo y yo lo tome, solté unas risitas, la dependienta suspiro y dijo algo cursi, nos dirigimos a la salida y nos montamos nuevamente en la motomonstruo, no sin antes repetir mi show con el vestido, Edward se burlaba y sonreía como niño pequeño-

Tomamos la carretera que conducía a la mansión, estaba rodeada por enorme pinos, y una infinidad de arboles silvestres, unos metros más adelante nos encontrábamos con el acantilado y la hermosa playa de la Push; ahora llevábamos una velocidad moderada, el viaje era mucho más armonioso, permitiéndome apreciar la vista y el aire en mi rostro era agradable, mis brazos rodeaban a Edward y el mantenía un respiración acompasada, en las curvas yo lo apretaba un poco con mis brazos y muslos, y chillaba como una niña pequeña, entonces se reía mucho y mis brazos tiritaban.

Un fuerte golpe impulso la moto hacia adelante con brusquedad, tanto Edward como yo gritamos, voltee mi torso y una camioneta enorme y cuando digo enorme me quedo corta, venia tras nosotros.

-¡Edward!-grite mientras la camioneta nos embestía por detrás nuevamente, la moto comenzó a dar bandazo como loca-

-Sujétate lo más fuerte que puedas-dijo mientras comenzaba a acelerar la moto, sin embargo no le estaba sacando ni un tercio a la velocidad de esta bestia, eso me molesto de sobremanera _¡Joder era nuestra vida la que estaba en peligro!... como deteste no tener el control de la situación_ -

La camioneta empezó a quedar rezagada, y respire con alivio.

-¡Ya no viene!-le grite en un oído y el comenzó a detenerse… ¿ _Qué demonios estaba haciendo?_ -

-Uf de la que nos hemos salvado-dijo como si nada, puso la pata de la moto y se bajo, me tire tras de el-

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-lo mire molesta-

-Inspeccionar mi moto-dijo como si fuera lo más normal y repasaba la parte trasera con sus dedos-hijos de aagh- apretó el puente de su nariz- han rayado la pintura y la han aboyado- _oh santo dios, díganme que no está hablando toda esta mierda_ -

-¡Eres un idiota!-grite enojada, le propine un fuerte empujón-

-¡¿Qué te sucede tarada?!-

-¿Qué me sucede?-reí sarcásticamente y comencé a caminar de lado a lado-Pudimos haber muerto, porque un maldito camión del tamaño de un transformer nos venía dando de choques y a ti te preocupa la maldita pintura de tu moto ¿hablas en serio?-me pare frente a él y le di cara-

-Me lo quite de encima con facilidad, nada nos paso-dijo molesto- en cambio mi moto-apunto la mole negra- mira como ha quedado la pintura y la retaguardia-me jalo para que la viera desde más cerca-

-¿Con facilidad?-lo empuje nuevamente y me reí en su cara- ¿te los sacaste con facilidad?, no seas estúpido, la camioneta se quedo atrás por gusto propio, no porque tú la hayas rezagado, ¡¿no te das cuenta que no sacaste ni un tercio de la velocidad de esta cosa?!-me sentía furiosa, _¿Cómo alguien puede ser tan materialista?-_ ¿Te daba miedo romper el acelerador? O quizás ¿miedo a no dominar la velocidad?-me miraba enojado-

-¿Tú piensas que esta moto cuesta un mes de tu salario?-se reía con ironía- ¡eres una ilusa, ni aunque trabajaras toda tu vida, tendrías algo así en tu poder Isabella, no me arriesgaría a que chocáramos y mi moto se arruinara, mucho menos por un anciano que no supo controlar su furgón de cuarta!-me está gritando, _oh no Cullen uno de los errores de mis enemigos era gritarme_ -

-¡¿Anciano y furgoneta de cuarta?!-le grite y golpe y su fuerte pecho, esto me sacaba de mis casillas-¡¿a caso te estás escuchando?!-la rabia hervía dentro de mí _, definitivamente este hombre era un idiota tamaño jumbo ugh_ \- ¡te das cuenta que esa camionetota era blindada y obviamente no era conducida por un anciano!-el griterío salía de mi sin freno alguno- ¡pero claro!-levante los brazos al cielo con exasperación- Al idiota Cullen le importa el estado de su motocicleta, que el nuestro propio, eres un IDIOTA-la última palabra se la deletree lentamente y me fulmino con la mirada-

-¿Y tu como demonios aseguras que era una camioneta blindada y que el…-no termino la pregunta ya que un balazo dio en la matricula de la moto y saltaron chispas para todos lados, me miro asustado y yo ahogue un grito, ya no venia una, sino dos camionetas y venían tirando balas a diestra y siniestra, se acercaban toda velocidad, Edward tenía sus ojos abiertos con desmesura, yo reaccione rápidamente y me subí a la moto, pero esta vez yo conduciría, la encendí y la moto rugió bajo de mi, sonreí con ironía.

-¿Qué esperas?-grite- ¡sube ya!-

-¡Tú no vas a manejar mi…-una bala rozo su chaqueta y le hizo un oyó, yo me agache y le acelere la moto en banda- ¡arranca!-chillo nervioso, se sentó tras de mí y me apretó la cintura-

-¡Ahora sí!-acelere la moto y rechino sobre la piedrecilla de la orilla de la carretera- no hay nada más triste que limitar a una bestia-grite a todo pulmón, Edward se limito a maldecir y gruñir en mi oído-

Pase el cambio de la moto con destreza y acelere a tope, la moto gruño con ferocidad y salimos eyectados hacia adelante, la moto avanzaba y se abría camino con una majestuosidad ante la enorme carretera, todo pasaba de manera borrosa a nuestro alrededor, la velocidad que alcanzaba esta bestia en minutos era increíblemente vertiginosa…yo me sentía fascinada, aunque por detrás vinieran mafiosos por nuestra cabeza.

-¡Vamos a Chocaaaaar!-gritaba Edward- ¡detente ya mismo!

-Si muero, será como galleta de moto y tronco de árbol, pero no por balas de sicarios-grite enojada y seguí acelerando, no disminuí la velocidad en ningún momento, no titubeaba en las curvas, me sentía segura, después de todo una de mis destrezas era manejar motocicletas de gran fuerza _, ¿lo mencione alguna vez?-_

Una de las camionetas se posiciono a mi izquierda y nos empezó a empujar, estrellaba el costado de la puerta con nosotros, nos estábamos acercando a una de las curvas que daba al acantilado, de pronto una de las correderas se abrió y salió un hombre con pasamontañas, apunto su arma a la cabeza de Edward, y frene con brusquedad, la moto daba bandazos con desenfreno y yo no solté en ningún momento los controles, la moto se deslizo por el pavimento y se estanco, la gran camioneta negra freno de golpe, pero no supieron maniobrar y se desbarranco, fue algo épico paso de largo por las barreras de contención y exploto al caer al fondo del acantilado…

-¡Estas desquiciada!-Edward se reía a carcajadas-

-Sostente-arranque la moto nuevamente, al sentir los balazos tras nosotros-

-Nunca debí meterme con Britanie-siseo Edward, tan bajito, que seguro se lo estaba diciendo a el mismo-

-¿Quién demonios es Britanie?-grite sobre el ruido del monstruo bajo nosotros-

-Mmm es la futura esposa de Laurent D'Rabbin, un hombre de negocios malos-

-¿Te metiste con la mujer de un hombre de negocios malos?-bufe-

-Malos Malos, Swan-lo sentí tensarse-

-¿Qué mierda tienes en la cabeza?-grite molesta, acelere mas y… _¡altooooo la caballería!, dije ¿molesta?-_

-Mi cabeza tendrá plomo, si no nos quitamos a esos de las espaldas-dijo con una nota de histeria-

-¡Eres un idiota, tarado, descerebrado, mujeriego y cabrón!-grite enfurecida, iba a todo lo que daba la moto y sin embargo me parecía poco- ¡eso eres un cabrón mujeriego!

-¿Celosa Swan?-susurro bajito, no sabía si lo imagine o de verdad lo dijo; sentí algo viscoso y tibio en mi cuello y _¡santa maría madre de dios, era su lengua!... me derrito aaaay me derrito-_ puedo enseñarte mucho, soy un master-se mofo _, okey ya no me derrito agh_ -

-¡Siempre arruinas todo y yo soy como tus putas de turno y deja ya de lamerme el cuello!-grite enojada, di vuelta en una curva y nuestras rodillas izquierdas casi tocan el pavimento- ¡hasta ahora lo único que me has enseñado es lo mal que conduces una moto idiota!-después de eso no agrego nada mas a nuestra estúpida discusión, _¡dios ¿en qué maldito segundo llegamos a discutir por esto, si nos encontrábamos en una casería donde el puesto que ocupábamos no nos favorecía en nada?!-_

Íbamos llegando a la curva del último acantilado y la moto comenzó a dar tirones y se freno.

-Enciende-le susurraba y daba contacto, pero nada pasaba-

-¡Ya vienen!-grito Edward como una niña y las balas hacían eco-

-¡Edward Cullen eres una niña!-le grite- Vamos nena, no me hagas esto-agregue entre dientes, mis manos tiritaban mientras trataba de encender a Beta y los nervios de mi acompañante no ayudaban en nada, sentía la muerte a unos pasos de mi y eso no era nada bueno; me voltee y todo sucedió rápido, la camioneta ya estaba encima…-

-¡Ya está aquí, sostente!-fue la última cosa que escuche gritara Edward, me apretó contra su cuerpo, reteniendo mi cintura con fuerza y una fuerte colisión nos mando volando hacia el acantilado-

Todo sucedió muy rápido, iba dando vueltas en el aire enrollada en los brazos de Edward, la moto se precipito un poco más adelante, se estrello contra el agua dejando unas olas enormes, luego sentí como nos estampábamos sobre la gruesa pared de agua y ya no podía retenerme junto a Edward, las olas nos separaron en distintas direcciones…yo solo quería salir a la superficie y respirar…

.

.

.

Rosalie POV**

Nuestro viaje siguió tenso, Emmett me trato de calmar diciendo que era un buen negocio y que además tenía un propósito "bueno", sin embargo esto no me gustaba nada, me sentía molesta y frustrada, no podía insistir tampoco porque sería muy evidente mi rechazo hacia los Vulturi y ese temita en particular nos llevaría un terreno pantanoso donde yo no podría explicarle el porqué de muchas cosas que se, _mm aunque pensándolo bien esperaría a una de sus borracheras de fin de semana y puaj soltaría información sin presión, seducirlo para sacarle información es un poco indigno de mi parte, pero era por un bien común…_

-En la siguiente a la derecha-me indico un callejón, bastante amplio, limpio y aterrorizante- estaciona allí-me apunto un parking, frente a nosotros se extendía un imponente local, era de estructura llamativa y muy lujosa-

-Listo señor Cullen-mi voz estaba tensa, esto no era bueno y mi sexto sentido me lo decía-

-Vamos Rose, no estoy haciendo nada malo-abrió la puerta y se bajo- es un buen trabajo, además prometo no enrollarme con ningún chica que venga por aquí- trato de bromear y yo bufe molesta-

-Señor Cullen, no veo en que afecta mi opinión, soy su chofer y nada mas-apreté el volante y lo ignore-

-¿Mi chofer y nada más?-sonaba enojado, abrió mi puerta de un jalón y me saco del auto- no puedes decir eso, lo de hoy en la mañana no es solo relación profesional-

-Seria amable de quitar sus manos de mi brazo-mire su agarre con fastidio- me lastima-

-Rosalie no seas Ridícula, no sé porque muestras tanto desprecio por este negocio en particular, no hay nada malo-acaricio mi mejilla con ternura- confía en mí por favor-

-Emmett es que no me da buena espina-hice una mueca-

-Empezare a pensar que te traes algo en contra de los Vulturi-me miro con curiosidad, _ouch golpe bajo Hale, susurraba mi consciencia-_

 _-_ ¿Algo en contra de los Vulturi?- me reí- ni siquiera les conozco-

-Se que Aro se ve algo raro-frunció el seño- muy raro y parece un idiota, pero su sobrino es muy diferente a él-

-No me explico cómo gente que esta forrada en dinero, busca negocios tan mediocres y sin futuro, en realidad son unos descerebrados yo los creía más inteligentes-solté sin pensar-

-mediocres y sin futuro-Emmett me miro serio y rasco su barbilla- mmm ¿piensas que soy un descerebrado y además tonto?- me golpee mentalmente _, yo y mi bocota_ -

-No no-negue frenéticamente con la cabeza-no quise decir eso, tu eres muy inteligente Emmett, es solo que…- no sabía que mas decir, ya la había cagado-

-Ya lo he comprendido Hale-me guiño un ojo y se encamino hacia la entrada de su nuevo Night Club, _sip definitivamente la había cagado, bienvenida sea nuevamente la barrera de hielo entre nosotros_ -

Ya después buscaría la forma de arreglar este desastre, saque mi móvil y llame a Bella, sin embargo el número solo me tiraba de inmediato a buzón, eso era extraño, ella contestaba nuestras llamas siempre…dos, tres, cuatro veces y nada que contestaba, active el localizador y salía que estaba en la Push, ¿Qué demonios hacia esta loca en la playa? Ugh, ya hablaríamos pronto.

Mande WhatsApp a Alice…

 _-¿_ _ **Tienes un ordenador cerca?-RH**_

Espere unos minutos y contesto…

 _ **-Nop, estoy ocupada en este mismo momento, pídeselo a Angie, Bells salió con gruñón a Seattle-AB**_

Conteste de inmediato…

 _ **-¿Seattle?, no eso no es verdad, la llame y no contesto y el localizador la rastreo hasta la playa la Push-RH**_

Había algo completamente extraño, las chicas y yo teníamos como regla siempre coger el teléfono y jamás tenerlo apagado… mi móvil vibro de sacándome de mis cavilaciones…

 _ **-¿En la Push?, jaa, quisieras Hale, Bella fue junto con Edward a Seattle a recoger el catering para la cena con los Vulturi, además ella siempre coge el móvil, sigue intentando, besitos hablamos-AB**_

Definitivamente había algo extraño, ya luego hablaría con Bella y vería que hacía en esa playa.

Marqué rápidamente y después del segundo tono atendieron.

 _-¿Qué sucede rubia?-se burlo Angie-_

 _-¿Qué dice la morena?-respondí y ella se rio-necesito un favor-_

 _-Dispara guapa-_

 _-Busca en tu laptop, la ubicación del local en el que estoy ahora y busca a Bella-_

 _-Localizando-decía Angie-¿Qué haces en el Vórtice?-pregunto de pronto muy asombrada-_

 _-Una larga historia, ahora explícame de que conoces este lugar-_

 _-Su antigua dueña era Ness Fisher, la prometida de Jacob Black-explico Ángela- el local se vendió una vez que ella murió-_

 _-¿la esposa de Jacob Black murió?-pregunte asombrada y un poco asustada-_

 _-No alcanzaron a casarse, ella murió dos días antes, fue una noticia que sacudió a las familias de Elite-Ángela hablaba muy rápido y sentía como tecleaba en su laptop- el agente de Ness, aseguro que ella había firmado un contrato de venta y ya no se pudo hacer nada, todo estaba en orden y la venta se realizo-_

 _-¿Cómo consiguió ella este Night Club?-_

 _-Jacob Black se lo había regalado-dijo Ángela- Cuando él supo que ella supuestamente lo había vendido, se negó a creerlo y peleo hasta última instancia por recuperarlo, pero no se pudo hacer nada-_

 _-¿Cómo murió ella?-mi voz era apenas un susurro, mi mal presentimiento se intensifico-_

 _-Según los informes mmm…-Ángela seguía tecleando- aquí esta-dijo al fin- dice que una de las barras de luces del techo se desplomo y la mato enseguida-_

 _-¿Quién estaba con ella?-_

 _-Nadie, según el guardia de seguridad, el estaba en una de las bodegas y solamente sintió un estallido-se quedo callada- todo fue muy extraño Rose, Black aseguraba que fue asesinato y que la supuesta venta del local fue trucada- suspire, yo también pienso que fue un asesinato- ¿algo mas rubia?_

 _-No lo sé…-me sentía aturdida ante tanta información-_

 _-¿Rosalie te encuentras bien?-sonaba preocupada-_

 _-Ángela una cosa más-si era lo que yo creía, tenía que hacer que Emmett desistiera de este maldito negocio- ¿quién compro el Vórtice?-hasta ahora ya casi no había dudas de lo que mi mente tejía-_

 _-El nuevo dueño es…mmm- Ángela susurraba cosas-dame un minuto-las teclas del laptop repiqueteaban en mi oído y me ponían nerviosa-¡Oh santa mierda!-_

 _-¿Qué sucede, dimeee?-chille nerviosa-_

 _-Demetri Armstrong Vulturi-finalizo-_

 _-¡Jodido demonio!-golpe el capot del auto con mi puño- necesito que ubiques a ese tipo ya mismo Ángela-_

 _-Ya sé donde esta Rosalie-dijo con voz contenida-_

 _-¿Dónde está?-_

 _-Aquí, en la mansión Cullen-mi mandíbula se desencajo, y por un maldito carajo, ¿qué astros se confabularon para enredar tanto toda esta mierda?-llegaron hace un rato y Aro presento a ese riquillo como su sobrino-_

 _-¡NO ME JODAS!-grite histérica-_

 _-¡¿Qué rayos sucede, quieres explicarme ya?!-la voz de mi amiga sonaba irritada-_

 _-Emmett Cullen, me trajo a conocer su nueva adquisición y ¿qué crees que es?-suspire con pesadez-_

 _-¿Cullen hijo se metió en mas negocios con Vulturi?-sonó sorprendida-_

 _-Según me dijo la mayor parte de esta inversión es de el-me apreté le puente de la nariz- quizás por eso Jacob Black intento asesinar a Esme-finalice-_

 _-Mmm Rose, no fueron los Black-Ángela estaba como asustada, podía notarlo en el cambio de su voz- tengo una prueba contundente de que fueron los Vulturi-_

 _-¿Cómo puedes saber eso Ángela?- me quite la gorra con pesadez y la tire dentro del auto-_

 _-Una larga historia, hay mucho que hablar, vuelve pronto a casa-dijo para terminar nuestra conversación telefónica-_

 _-Está bien-iba a colgar y recordé lo de Bella- Angie, intenta ubicar a Bella y al gruñón, algo no está bien-_

 _-okey, 10/4 compañera rubia-podía imaginarla sonriendo- nos vemos más tarde-finalizo nuestro contacto-_

La llamada que mantuve con Angie, fue bastante productiva ,si Angie estaba en lo cierto y los Vulturi asaltaron la mansión, luego acusaron a los Black de ser los intrusos y atacantes, con la clara finalidad de que los Cullen los tuvieran en la mira, luego estaba el enredo en el que astutamente Demetri Armstrong metió a Emmett con eso del night club que era de Ness Fisher la prometida muerta de Black, que de seguro los Vulturi eliminaron del camino, esto solo generaba una enemistad hasta la muerte entre los Cullen y los Black, que se llevo a la inocente Ness y casi acaba con Esme de no ser por Alice.

Las cosas estaban muy claras para mi, el único problema en la vida de estos dos clanes era la mafia Vulturi y…

-Aaagh-nada coherente salía de mi boca, solo ese monosílabo ahogado, algo me presionaba desde atrás y apretaba mi cuello con algo como una cuerda, me impedía respirar con normalidad…me estaba ahogando-

-¿Con que otra mujer será dueña del Vórtice?-hablo alguien en mi oído, yo me rebatía y sentía que mis pulmones quemaban- Los Black se van a sorprender-

Ya no aguantaba más, mi cabeza martilleaba de manera ensordecedora y mi pecho tenía un latido desbocado, actué sin pensar nada mas, estrelle mi puño en la hombría de mi captor y este se retorció, su amarra en mi cuello se aflojo un poco, solo un poco; puse mi pie entre el tapa barro y el neumático y me di impulso hacia atrás, cayó de espaldas y yo sobre él, me puse de pie titubeante, comencé a toser desesperada, respirar me costaba demasiado, me lleve la mano al cuello y me ardía, cuando me voltee a enfrentar al atacante este se abalanzo sobre mí, llevaba un pasamontañas negro, no pude ver su rostro, su tamaño era el doble de mí, era puro musculo, me aplasto en contra del auto, me sentía mareada, pero no podía dejarme perder, estampe mi puño en su cara con toda la fuerza que tenia, levante mi pierna y la estampe en su abdomen, puse mis brazos en defensa y el tastabillo, yo aproveche para asestarle un golpe en la cabeza con la punta de mi pie, lo seguí empujando con patadas en el pecho y puñetazos certeros hasta que choco contra la pared posterior del night club, levante mi pierna para golpearlo, pero apretó mi tobillo y con una fuerza descomunal me tiro por el aire, aterrice de espaldas con un golpe sordo, lo vi correr hacia mí, cuando estuvo casi sobre mi enrolle mis piernas en su cuello, hice palanca y lo arroje por sobre mi cabeza, se puso de pie con desespero y corrió a la salía del callejón, me arrastre hasta el auto y me apoye en uno de los neumáticos, comencé a respirar con dificultad me dolía la cabeza y mantener mis pulmones con aire era una tarea desesperante, sentía que me ahogaba, mi cuello ardía como el infierno, quería gritar por ayuda y que Emmett viniera, ser casi estrangulada me estaba pasando una factura altísima.

-¡Rosalie!-escuche un grito a lo lejos, pero no lograba ubicar de donde provenía, mi visión se volvía borrosa- ¡Rosalie mírame!-sentí unas fuertes manos en mis mejillas, pero ya no podía soportarlo, sentía que me ahogaba, mis esfuerzos estaban siendo nulos-vamos nena, quédate conmigo-sentía que palmeaba mis mejillas…era Emmett-respira muñeca respira-sentí sus dedos fríos en mi cuello, casi fue un alivio, pero no…-

.

.

.

 **Gracias por todos sus reviews y su incondicional apoyo a la historia, espero no me maten por dejar este capítulo hasta aquí muajaj, nos leemos el próximo fin de semana, besitos hermosas.**

 **¿Llegaremos a los 70 reviews? ¿Que piensan que sucederá en la próxima actualización?**

 **Déjenme sus dudas, felicitaciones, enojos o lo que sea jijijiji**

 **Atte Jana Cullen (DO)**


	9. Desastres

**¡Holaaaaaa chicas guapaas!, espero estén todas muy bien, pedirles una enorme disculpa por no actualizar el viernes que paso, sin embargo les dejo un capitulo doble jijii espero les guste y se animen a dejar su reviews, que a propósito ¡llegamos a los 70! Wuoooo! Gracias infinitas a todas las que comentan capítulo a capítulo, a todas esas lectoras fantasma que se dan el tempo de entrar y leer las actualizaciones, me siento muy feliz al saber que esta locura es del agrado de muchas y que quizás si alegro un poco más los días viernes eaea! x3, de acuerdo nenas no las retengo mas, disfruten los capis!**

 _ **PD. Entren al foro Bite, Blood and Love y pasen por el reto de las emociones, hay historias muy buenas y la mía entre medio jijiji ojala puedan pasarse y dejar sus votos**_ _ **se les agradecería.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capitulo 8: Desastres**

 **.**

Alice POV**

Las charlas con Jasper Cullen era muy agradables, sus conocimientos sobre la historia de las guerras y batallas era realmente fascinante, la forma en la que se compenetraba narrando todos esos sucesos era algo que denotaba pasión e idolatría, lograba sumergirme en un mundo lleno de cosas y datos que de alguna forma me envolvían y cautivaban. Era realmente agradable compartir momentos así de pequeños con él, me transmitía una calma y tranquilidad de ensueños….

-¿No pensaste ser profesor de historia o mmm algo por el estilo?-pregunte-

-La verdad si-soltó una carcajada- pero ya sabe señorita Alice, el legado Cullen-eso último lo dijo con sarcasmo y yo lo mire escéptica-

-Cuando una persona tiene sueños tiene dos opciones-le sonreí-

-¿Cuáles son esas opciones Señorita?-correspondió mi sonrisa y _aww amaba cuando me decía señorita, era tan propio, tan educado, taaaaan caballero de época,_ deje escapar un suspiro y el sonrió mas-

-Caminar tras ellos o correr tras ellos-agregue de manera simple y me encogí de hombros, el soltó una carcajada- no te quedes con las ganas-le guiñe un ojo-

-Eres toda alegría-me sonrió con ternura y tomo mi mano-

-No importa el legado que tengas, sea Cullen o descendiente de la reina de España-le di un apretón a su mano- si quieres, puedes y si puedes, ya no existe otra excusa que te impida ir tras tus sueños-

-Has tardado demasiado…-susurro tan bajito que creí haberlo imaginado-

Lo mire fijamente, sus ojos estaban anclados a los míos, como era habitual comencé a sentir algo extraño en mi estomago era algo que ocupaba todo espacio, siempre que estaba con Jasper y conversábamos de algo esta sensación aparecía, no podía decir que eran mariposas porque era como mmm…

-¡Un zoológico, eso es, un zoológico!-dije sin pensar-

-¿Qué tiene que ver un zoológico?-dijo Jasper con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro-

-Mmm estaba pensando en voz alta-susurre y desvié mi mirada avergonzada _¿Cómo demonios digo eso?, ugh eso me pasa por no tener filtro_ -

-Hey-con sus largos dedos tomo mi mentón y me hizo mirarlo nuevamente-No te avergüences-lo mire con extrañeza, los contactos físicos que habíamos tenido con anterioridad, nunca habían llegado a esto- es fascinante ver cómo te pierdes en tus pensamientos y la forma en que a veces dices cosas sin siquiera notar que hay más personas escuchándote, eso….-frunció el ceño al igual que yo- me gusta de una manera arrebatadora- algo en mi dio un vuelvo, me sentía nerviosa, quería decir muchas cosas, pero sé a ciencia cierta que si hablaba, sería un vomito verbal y este momento extrañamente mágico se iría por el retrete- tu me…-lo interrumpí antes de que continuara-

-Señor aquí besándote, dejemos Jasper o terminar- _¡por el mendigo diablo!, ¿no puedo decir algo normal?-_

-Deja de hacer eso ya-la sonrisa en su rostro no se borraba-

-¿Hacer qué?-pregunte más avergonzada que antes, _¿acaso no escucho mi verborrea al hablar?-_

-De generarme ganas de besarte-nuestra cercanía era peligrosa-

-Yo no estoy haciendo nada más que vomitar las palabras que cruzan por mi mente- _Ugh y aquí va la bocaza de Alice otra vez_ , Jasper pego su frente a la mía y comenzó a reírse como siempre lo hacía, esta vez me contagio y también me reí, la situación era raramente romántica-

-Eres locamente encantadora- paseo su nariz por mis mejillas, sin saber cómo tenía mis manos entrelazadas con las de el-¿puedo besarte?-mi risa nerviosa me delato, _el era perfecto_ -

-Los besos no se piden-susurre tan bajito como pude-

En menos de lo que dura un suspiro, sentí como sus suaves labios acariciaban los míos, era un beso de niños, no había otra intención más que sentir ese suave contacto, transmitirnos de alguna forma toda esa química que hace un tiempo estábamos sintiendo, mordió mi labio con ternura y yo lleve una de mis manos a su maraña rubia, el suspiro y pude sentir como sonreía.

-Tardabas demasiado-susurro sobre mis labios, yo sonreí- ¿te lo había dicho?

-Se que tarde demasiado, pero hubo retrasos con el avión-una voz estridente me hizo dar un brinco y alejarme de Jasper-valla manera de recibirme Jasper, ¿juegas con todas las empleadas o solo con…-¡Oh por dios! esa cabellera rubia completamente lacia, esos penetrantes ojos azules y esa maldita sonrisa que me humillo durante toda la etapa escolar…-¡Alice Brandon!-chillo Kate…sip Kate Vulturi-

-¿Ustedes se conocen?-Jasper estaba desconcertado-

-No- dije rápidamente

-Si-contesto al mismo tiempo Kate-

-¿Sí o no?-Jasper alternaba la mirada entre ambas-

-La señorita se está confundiendo-me apresure a decir y me puse de pie, arreglándome el uniforme-

-¿Confundiéndome yo?-Kate se rio de manera sarcástica- no te hagas la tarada eres Alice Brandon, del instituto de Italia-me examinaba con la mirada y podía sentir también a Jasper observarme con reproche-

-Kate te equivocas, Alice no es de Italia, ella es de Seattle, además su apellido es Brescop, no Brandon-Jasper negaba con la cabeza y trataba de sonreír y comprender este enorme lio-

-Se está equivocando seño…-Kate me interrumpió-

-Sigues siendo la misma insignificante rata arrastrada-me miraba con frivolidad- ¿entraste a trabajar a esta casa con una hoja de vida falsa y además estas tratando de seducir a Jasper Cullen?-se rio con ironía- siempre supiste enredar a todos, definitivamente no has cambiado en nada-

-Kate basta ya, ella dice que no te conoce-intercedió Jasper, mis ojos escocían ante el ataque de tantos recuerdos, pero no podía llorar, no aquí eso sería delatarme-

-¿Y tú le crees?-Kate se sentó en uno de los sillones de la estancia de empleados y se cruzo de piernas-eres una gata Alice, eso no cambia en ti-soltó una carcajada amarga- casi no te reconozco, traes el cabello tan mal cortado y disparejo, antes lo tenias mm-hizo una cara de "pensativa"- hasta la altura de tu inexistente cintura-se miro las uñas y… _¿dijo inexistente cintura? Maldita cerda anoréxica_ \- también recuerdo que eras más pequeña mm-me miro de pies a cabeza- no, en eso me equivoco, no has crecido nada, sigues siendo un gnomo de jardín jaa-su sonrisa era de malvada, _y me recordó a las tantas veces que me encerraba en los baños o cuando me jalaba de los cabellos_ -

-Señorita Kate, no sé realmente de que habla usted-dije lo más segura que pude-

-¿Y lo vas a seguir negando descarada?-se puso de pie y en un ágil movimiento apretujo mis brazos-no soy una estúpida y tu sabes perfectamente que si nos conocemos-

-¡Kate basta ya!-Jasper la aparto de mi con brusquedad- te he dicho que ella no es la niña de la que hablas-

-¡Ella es la maldita huérfana que tenia beca en nuestro instituto en Italia!-Kate quería apartar a Jasper pero el puso resistencia-

-Kate, ella tiene padres, nunca ha ido a otro país-Jasper repetía alguna de las cosas que le dije…obviamente todas eran mentira, porque yo si era huérfana, viajaba a otros países constantemente y lamentablemente yo si era la niña de la que hablaba Kate _perra_ Vulturi-

-No le creas, ella está mintiendo-grito Kate, le salía humo por las orejas, estaba realmente furiosa- levanta la manga de tu chaleco, en tu muñeca tienes una cicatriz que te hice yo la vez…-se quedo callada abruptamente, al notar que estaba hablando más de la cuenta-

-¿De qué hablas?-Jasper parecía cada vez mas confundido-

-Yo… creo que si me confundo-Kate se aclaro la garganta- es solo que…yo-

-Alice enseña tus muñecas para que Kate se tranquilice-agrego Jasper apretando el puente de su nariz, yo me sentí aterrada y apreté los puños del chaleco color blanco que llevaba puesto, si hacia lo que pedía, efectivamente vería una cicatriz-

-No lo hagas chacha-dijo Kate con su tono de superioridad- yo seguramente me confundí, tengo muchas cosa en la cabeza-hizo un gesto con su mano y le resto importancia a la situación… _maldita desgraciada_ -

-Claro está que se confunde señorita, ¿Qué podría hacer yo en Italia?-susurre y fingí estar "avergonzada", _ugh quería saltarle encima y estrangularla_ -

-Ve por un vaso de agua y unas aspirinas-me ordeno Kate, yo no me moví-obedece empleada-siseo-

-Ella no es empleada de nadie en esta casa, ella es la enfermera de mi madre y te agradecería que respetaras a toda la gente que este aquí, pues no estás en tu mansión Kate-Jasper sonó molesto-

-Valla, al parecer la que se mete a tu cama tiene privilegios- Jasper iba a interrumpirla, pero ella siguió hablando - espero puedas participar de la cena de esta noche querida Alice Brescop-dijo mi nombre con asco y sarcasmo- Nos vemos en un ratito más querido Jaspy-se acerco y le beso la comisura del labio, Jasper dio un paso hacia atrás y yo, yo me sentía como una reverenda tonta-

-Con permiso señor Cullen-no pude evitar que mi voz saliera fría y tajante-

-Alice espera-Jasper se apresuro para llegar a mí, sin embargo, me precipite por el costado del sofá y me encamine con rapidez hacia la cocina-

Lo escuche maldecir tras de mí, pero lo ignore, tenía demasiado en que pensar… Debía avisarle a Rosalie que Kate estaba aquí, que ellas se encontraran seria una guerra descomunal…

.

.

.

Ángela POV**

Por ahora prefería mantenerme lejos de la mansión, no salí en ningún momento de la sala de vigilancia, le pedí a Rebecca que me trajera un café, me sentía tan enojada, molesta y sobre todo tenía unas ganas enormes de arrancarle la cabeza y quemar por partes a cierto pelinegro de ojos azules, ugh maldito Vulturi…

Comencé almacenar los videos de esta semana y a reprogramar el sistema de vigilancia.

-Angie, iremos por la merienda-dijo Mike-¿Vienes?

-No puedo dejar solo los controles Mike- _menos ahora que están los Vulturi aquí en casa me dije mentalmente_ -

-Angie, puedes ponerlo en automático-se mofo-

-Solo tráeme un sándwich-le sonreí y me di una vuelta con la silla-

-¿De palta con Jamón y Lechuga?- pregunto Mike-

-Y con Tomate-agrego Bruce-

-Vallan ya, antes de que me arrepienta de dejarlos ir por comida-les grite entre risas, era muy agradable el ambiente de trabajo que teníamos, ellos nunca me subestimaron por ser mujer y estar al mando, me respetaban en todo momento y siempre se preocupaban por qué me alimentara y no trabajara tanto, eran muy buenas personas y un gran equipo de trabajo-

-Eres una trabajadora compulsiva- Alistair me palmeo la cabeza con cariño y se encamino a la salida- te traeré una leche pequeña-yo le sonreí y el salió de la gran sala, Alistair era un señor de edad, muy paternal y dedicado a su trabajo, yo en lo particular le tenía un cariño infinito-

Una vez que quede sola, me dedique a revisar unos archivadores, repase algunas cámaras de las acciones de Vulturi y sus llamadas misteriosas, el muy infeliz se ubicaba en puntos ciegos donde prácticamente no había recepción de cámaras ni del audio, sin embargo saque los archivos en un pendrive y ya más tarde ampliaría la imagen y el sonido en los programas de mi laptop personal.

La puerta se abrió y luego se cerró, no preste mucha atención, porque solo podía ingresar el personal con la clave autorizada y en ese caso sería Alistair, Mike, Bruce o alguno de los señores Cullen.

-Ya les dije que no iré a comer, no aun-dije con una carcajada animada, pero nadie me respondió, gire la silla y me encontré con mi peor pesadilla- ¿Qué haces tú aquí?-pregunte con los dientes apretados, me puse de pie y lleve la mano a mi arma de servicio, que llevaba bajo mi chaqueta en el porta armas-

-Alto vaquerita-levanto sus manos en señal de paz-

-Quiero que salgas de aquí-escupí molesta, desenfunde mi arma y lo apunte –

-Necesito hablar contigo-comenzó a caminar hacia mí y yo no retrocedí ni un paso, seguía con mi postura firme-

-Alec, no lo repetiré de nuevo, ¡largo de aquí!-mi voz resonó en la amplia sala de cámaras-

-Me fascinan las mujeres que no muestran miedo, te vez increíblemente caliente con esa arma en la mano-hablo con voz seductora, pero a diferencia de la primera vez, me resulto la voz de un enfermo o psicópata-

-¡Eres un asqueroso!- quite el seguro de mi pistola-No quiero verte cerca de mí, no quiero siquiera que me mires-gruñí-

-Todo tiene una explicación hermosa-seguía dando pasos hacia mi- yo solo recibo ordenes-hablo como si se tratase del clima-

-¿Recibes ordenes?-hable con desdén- o sea que aparte de ser un maldito hijo de puta que vino a casi matar a la dueña de esta casa, ¿solo recibes ordenes?-le dispare al piso y Alec dio un salto- ¡fuera de aquí!

-Escúchame hermosa, yo recibo órdenes y las ejecuto, ni más ni menos-dijo con los dientes apretados- lo mismo que tú haces aquí, recibes órdenes de los asquerosos Cullen-finalizo de forma despectiva-

-¿Asquerosos Cullen?-me reí con sarcasmo y volvi a dispararle al piso donde se encontraba parado- eres un descarado Alec, ¿Dónde demonios crees que estas?, te abrieron las puertas de esta casa a ti y a tu familia, y ¿ustedes que hacen?-

-Ángela baja la pistola y conversemos como gente civilizada-trataba de razonar-

-¡La gente civilizada no va por la vida asaltando casa y queriendo matar solo porque recibe órdenes!- grite enojada-¡eres un maldito sicario de mala muerte!

-¡No pensabas eso de mi cuando me besaste!-grito molesto y se abalanzo sobre mí, me estrelle contra la mesa de controles y se posiciono entre mis piernas, me apretó las manos sobre la cabeza-

-¡Yo no te bese!-me rebatí entre sus brazos- tú fuiste el que se aprovecho de la situación, ¡suéltame!-seguía tratando de quitármelo de encima pero era inútil, pude notar una mirada lujuriosa que me desespero un poco, con una de sus manos comenzó acariciar mi cuello y me sentí asqueada-¡no me toques o te arrepentirás!-sisee-

-Eres perfecta-paso su lengua por mi cuello, y un escalofrió me recorrió la columna- mi tipo de chica ideal-

-Jamás seré alguien para ti, estas muy por debajo de mi-se que sonaba algo arribista pero era la verdad-tu eres un maldito psicópata, que está tratando de tomar a la fuerza algo que nunca tendrá-

-No vuelvas a decirme psicópata jamás-gruño de forma gutural y comenzó apretar mi cuello de manera sofocante- tu ya eres mi nuevo objetivo, no trates de resistirte porque lo que quiero lo obtengo- libere una de mis manos y di un arañazo, le rasguñe el cuello y comenzó a sangrar, su agarre se debilito por un breve momento pero volvió a controlar mis manos y ya no podía seguir forcejeando- cada cosa que haces se convierte en mi nueva obsesión-ataco mis labios y sentí su lengua tratando de entrar en mi boca, moví mi cabeza con desesperación pero el insistía, su mano se deslizo por mi abdomen y se dirigió a mi trasero lo apretó con brusquedad, mis muñecas seguían apretadas sobre mi cabeza, esto se estaba yendo de mis manos, ya no tenía nada de control, quería que dejara de tocarme de esa forma tan asquerosa, que quitara su lengua de mi boca, el pánico estaba dominándome y eso no podía ser posible, no con todo el entrenamiento que recibí durante años y que sigo teniendo en la actualidad-

Esto era algo aberrante, rezaba porque se apartara de mi o porque alguien interfiriera, pero lamentablemente esta sala tenia sistemas de aislación de ruido y protección de allanamiento, nadie escucharía y nadie me ayudaría, si el lograba pasar un poco mas mis debilitadas barreras, sería una mujer quebrada íntegramente para toda la vida, sentí una lagrima caliente rodar por mi mejilla ante aquella idea de que Alec me tomara por la fuerza, mis intentos eran nulos, no era mucho lo que podía hacer; si analizaba el comportamiento de Alec Vulturi, encajaba perfectamente con rasgos psicopáticos y eso era totalmente peligroso, teniendo armas y esos desordenes mentales era un peligro inminente.

Me obligue a relajarme y hacerlo pensar que estaba cediendo ante sus caprichos, apreté mis piernas en torno a sus caderas y el con una fuerza descomunal, abrió mi blusa lanzando botones por los aires y dejando mi pecho al descubierto, abrí mi boca con una sensación de asco y deje que me besara como quería, cuando una de sus manos se dirigí a mi busto, no lo soporte y mordí su lengua y labio con todas mis fuerzas, el dejo de manosearme para intentar apartarme, sentí como presionaba mis mejillas para que soltara mi agarre, cuando un sabor salado comenzó a instalarse en mi boca lo solté y lo empuje con todas mis fuerzas, el comenzó a escupir sangre y yo a escupir.

-Eres una exquisitez-se reía de manera tétrica y sus dientes se tiñeron de rojo- más ganas me dan de hacerte gritar mi nombre-quiso acercarse, yo me arroje al piso y tome el arma le apunte a la cabeza-no disparas, no serias capaz-me sonreía de manera sádica-

-Eres un maldito hijo de puta-había lagrimas en mis mejillas y no dejaban de salir de mis ojos como una cascada, yo no me consideraba una mujer débil pero estar a punto de ser sometida a una relación sexual forzosa me dejo completamente shockeada, jamás de los jamases había pasado por algo así-sal de aquí o te meteré un tiro entre las cejas, ¡cabrón hijo de puta!-

-Tienes unas tetas de infarto-se acerco como un felino, mire hacia abajo y efectivamente mi busto estaba al aire, solo un brasier de Color blanco cubría lo justo, con una mano trate de juntar la tela de mi blusa- imagina todo lo que podremos hacer con ese par-apunto mi busto y me entraron ganas de vomitar- ¡venga dispara ya!-grito desafiante- o si no continuemos con nuestro juego-apreté el gatillo directo a su cabeza, sin titubear… pero para mí maldita suerte estaba descargada, volvi apretar el gatillo una y mil veces, pero no quedaba ni una miserable bala que pudiera utilizar para salvar mi integridad emocional-¿me ibas a disparar?-gruño enojado, sus cambios de personalidad eran drásticos- después de estar disfrutando tanto, ¿serias capaz de matarme?-agarro mi cabello y lo jalo con rudeza-¡respóndeme!-

-¡Suéltame ya!-de mi boca salió un gemido en medio de todo el llanto que me invadía-¡me estas lastimando!-solloce-

-Podremos amarnos, ser felices-decía con un tono de voz extraño, _Alguien dígame ¡¿en qué maldito momento comenzó hablar de amor?!_ -

-¡Yo no puedo amar a alguien tan enfermo como tú!-chille desesperada-

-¿Entonces si serias capaz de dispararme?-yo no le respondí nada y seguí llorando asustada, me sentía tan indefensa-¡respóndeme maldita sea!, ¿me dispararías?-

-Si tuviera un arma no dudo en que Ángela te dispararía-Hablo Alistair tras de Alec, su voz se escuchaba como un cuchillo afilado, estaba carente de emoción-pero en vista de que esto esta disparejo, yo no dudare en darte un tiro en la frente-Alec soltó mi cabello con rapidez y encaro a Alistair-

-No estabas invitado a la fiesta anciano-dijo Alec sin respeto y sin miedo alguno-

-Esto no es una fiesta, no me vengas con tarugadas de chiquillo rico-Alistair quito el seguro de su arma y no le temblaba la mano, ni nada, comenzó a caminar en mi dirección- ahora quiero que quites tus sucias manos de Ángela y que jamás vuelvas a cometer la estupidez de ponerle un dedo encima, porque lo próximo que sabremos será que me voy a la cárcel por matar a un Vulturi-

-¿Tu me harás daño a mi?-se mofo-

-No lo repetiré, ahora quiero que salgas de esta sala y que jamás vuelvas a poner un pie aquí, mantente lejos de Ángela-Alistair sonaba decidido- no es una advertencia-

-No me gustan las amenazas-gruño Alec-

-No es una amenaza-sin nada más que decir, Alistair estrello la culata de su pistola en el costado izquierdo de la cara de Alec-

-¡Maldito perro!-Alec se sobaba la cara- hare que te despidan y que jamás vuelvas a ver un trabajo decente-

-¡Fuera de aquí!-grite a todo pulmón y Alec comenzó a reírse de manera ensordecedora, se encamino a la puerta y se giro para mirarme-

-Ya nos veremos a solas, la he pasado muy bien-me guiño un ojo y desapareció, dando un portazo-

No aguante mas y explote en un llanto desgarrador, Alistar se puso de rodillas junto a mí y beso mis cabellos con ternura.

-Nada te pasara pequeñita, yo cuidare de ti como un padre-me aferre a él con todas mis fuerzas y llore como nunca, sacando ese miedo y desesperación que se instalo muy dentro de mí-

Después de liberar todo ese cumulo de emociones, Alistair me entrego su chaqueta para ir a mi habitación, me dio una charla paternal, dijo que me cuidaría y que me protegería siempre, yo me sentí muy agradecida; el estaba decidido a contarle a los Cullen lo sucedido con Alec, pero lo convencí de no hacerlo, si los Cullen llegaban a saber que yo me enrede con uno de los asaltantes me correrían de la casa y lo más probable es que perdiera mi puesto en la brigada, yo me negaba a eso, gracias a dios lo convencí de mantener silencio y olvidar lo ocurrido.

Me encamine a la recamara con cierto miedo, no quería ver a Alec asique una vez me metí al cuarto cerré todas las puertas y ventanas con seguro, me di una ducha y cambie mis ropas rotas y sucias, me mire al espejo para maquillarme y me infundí ánimos para salir y enfrentar toda esa mierda…

.

.

-Angie, querida-me llamo Esme-

-Hola Esme-le sonreí-

-¿Qué te sucede cariño?-

-Me siento un poco indispuesta-mentí – solo eso-

-Cuando quieras decirme la verdad no dudes en buscarme-puso su mano en mi mejilla y me sonrió maternalmente, me entraron unas ganas casi incontrolables de llorar-

-Esme…-no podía pronunciar palabras-

-Sin presiones cariño-Esme me sonrió y yo me sentí más calmada- ya encontraremos el momento-

-Gracias Esme-le sonreí con melancolía y ella acaricio mi cabello-mm ¿Qué necesitaba? – me miro unos segundos indecisa-

-Mmm…aunque te sientes mal, me sorprende la capacidad que tienes para poner a los demás sobre ti misma-Esme me miro con una expresión que no comprendí y prosiguió- La cena acaba de llegar, acompañada de un sin fin de cosas extravagantes, tal cual como le gusta a esta gente-hizo una mueca-

-¿Entonces puedo ayudarte en algo?-

-No encuentro a Edward y a Bella, ninguno atiende sus celulares, eso me tiene muy preocupada- _mi cabecita trabajo a mil por horas, si mal no recuerdo Rosalie me dijo lo mismo_ -

-Eso es extraño, Rosalie dijo que trato de contactar a Bella y que nunca le atendió el móvil-

-Y mencionando a Rosalie, mmm ella fue a parar al hospital-Esme se apoyo en una de las columnas del enorme comedor y frunció el seño-

-¡¿Qué le sucedió a Rose?!-me sentí histérica-

-Emmett no supo explicarme, pero dijo que estaba bien y que…-Bruce entro corriendo y gritando-

-¡Señora Cullen, Señora Cullen!-gritaba Bruce con desesperación- ¡Tiene que ver esto!-

Esme abrió sus ojos verdes con desmesura y me miro asustada, nos echamos a correr hacia la salida de la enorme mansión, al llegar a la terraza de la entrada, vimos dos siluetas caminando hacia aquí, con un aparente desorden en las ropas, agua escurría de sus cuerpos, y una de las personas venia cojeando y… ¡ _Alto ahí! Era Edward y Bella, esto no presagiaba nada bueno, Bella traía una mueca horrorosa en el rostro y Edward venia crispado y con los puños apretados-_

-¿Qué rayos les paso a ustedes?- Esme grito con burla y miedo, lo se una extraña mescla de emociones-

-¡Esta niñata estaciono mi moto en el fondo del acantilado de la Push!-un gritadero se desencadeno, Edward y Bella se gritaban y se reprochaban cosas al mismo tiempo, poco se les entendía, en cuanto a Esme y a mí, solo luchábamos por contener la risa-¡Tú te acostaste con Britni, de no ser por eso nadie nos hubiera querido matar!¡era Britanie!-se ofendían y gritaban cosas absurdas-

-¿Qué pasa aquí?-tras Esme apareció Carlisle y junto a él venía todo el clan Vulturi-

-¿Qué le sucedió a tu zapato?¿no te alcanzo para comprar el otro?-Tanya apunto el pie descalzo de Bella, de forma despectiva, Kate y Multiflora o como se llame la esposa de Vulturi comenzaron a reír-

-¡Lo deje en la boca del tiburón!-grito Bella enojada- ¿No te jode?-

-¡Nada de esto habría pasado, si yo hubiera conducido la moto!-le reprocho Edward a Bella-

-¡Nada de esto habría pasado si tú no te empeñaras en meterte bajo intentos de falda de mujerzuelas comprometidas!-grito mi amiga en su defensa-

-¿Tienes algas en el cabello?-Esme saco unas cosas cafés viscosas del cabello de Edward-

-¡Las cuotas de mi moto saldrán de tu salario!-grito Edward-

-Y tu compensaras a mis bebes-Bella apunto su pie con un único zapato puesto-

-¿Bebes?-intercedió Tanya sorprendida, al parecer nadie noto que Bells hablaba de sus zapatos-¡¿Edward serás padre?!- el chillido de la rubia fue estridente, eso solo decía una cosa…celos-

-¿Qué?, ¡No!-Edward hablaba atropelladamente- Tany déjame explicarte-Edward estaba desesperado intentando explicar ese rollo de los "bebes" de Bella a la rubia, mi amiga sonrió de manera maligna, _sip ella noto los celos de la chica Vulturi y el claro interés de Edward en la susodicha_ -

-De hecho serán Gemelos-dijo Bella de pronto, todos los presentes la miraron con la sorpresa impregnada en sus rostros, Esme apretó su boca con ambas manos para no reír, Tanya parecía descompuesta y enojada y Carlisle junto al resto de los Vulturi seguían impactados-pronto les daríamos las noticias- mi amiga sonrió angelical-

-¡Que felicidad Bella!-Esme le siguió el juego y la abrazo con efusividad, luego se giro y encaro a Edward, quien tenía la mandíbula desencajada hasta el inframundo- y a ti- apunto a su hijo-te daré un buen castigo por llevar a mis futuros nietos y nuera en una moto y aventarlos por un acantilado jovencito-Esme apunto con su dedo acusador a Edward y este estaba perplejo-

-Debo ir a cambiarme-Bella se saco el otro zapato y se lo lanzo al pecho a Edward- Ya saben, debo cuidar el desarrollo de mis bebes- palmeo su vientre, nos guiño un ojo y se encamino al interior de la mansión-

-¡Isabella Swan!-el grito de Edward me hizo dar un saltito, se puso a correr en dirección a Bella y así ambos se perdieron en el interior de la casa-

-Al parecer ya no podrás casarte con mi hijo Tanya-Esme sonrió con satisfacción y… _¿Tanya venía a casarse con Edward? jaaa menos uno para la operada_ \- espero no te hayas adelantado a comprar el vestido-Esme soltó una risilla de campanitas, tomo mi brazo y nos encamino al jardín trasero-

Seguí el paso de Esme, y ella seguía riendo con alegría…

-¡No sabes Angie de la que nos salvo Bella!-Esme daba saltitos y aplaudía de manera eufórica tal cual _Alice_ … _sip igualita a Alice, si no supiera que Alice_ es huérfana, podría pensar que… _no no estoy pensando tonterías_ , Sacudí la cabeza y saque mis pensamientos raros-

-Entonces, ¿las Vulturi están aquí porque Tanya se casaría con Edward?-me quede perpleja-

-Así es-hizo una mueca- Aro soborna a Carlisle y tenía planeado un matrimonio-

-Pero Edward tiene interés en ella-agregue confundida-

-Angie querida, Edward quiere a Tanya, de la misma forma en la que un niño quiere una paleta-la mire alzando una ceja- la paleta dura un rato y Edward quiere solo una cosa, no soy tan ignorante-comenzó a reír-además Tanya es muy ligera de cuerpo- agrego con un gesto chistoso, ya no aguante tanto y explote en carcajadas antes los comentarios de Esme-

-¡Estás loca!-dije entre risas-

-Si supieras todo lo que se querida, no dejarías de reír en todo el día-

-No se te escapa nada-le palmee el hombro con familiaridad-

-Te ves muy bien sonriendo Ángela, tu rostro no se me hace bonito con los ojos hinchados por lágrimas, con tristeza y miedo en ellos-sentí mis ojos escocer y Esme me abrazo- se que en este momento no me dirás que te sucede porque piensas que podrás sola, pero en cuanto quieras hablar estaré ahí junto a ti, mientras tanto seré tu sombra, sola no estás-sus palabras me hicieron sentir tranquilidad y llore, de alguna forma quería recuperar esa fortaleza que Alec me robo minutos atrás….- también quiero pedirte algo-se separo un poco, limpio mis lagrimas y tomo mis manos-

-Lo que tú quieras Esme-trate de sonreír-

-Mantente lejos de Alec Vulturi-dijo con seriedad-

-¿Por qué me dices eso?-dije entre titubeos-

-Porque vi como te miraba y no me gusto nada-

-Esme yo no estaría con una persona como él, no tengo interés siquiera en conocerlo-agache la cabeza-

-Ángela se que quizás tu no tengas interés y eso es lo que hace el juego más divertido para un enfermo como el-ahora la voz de Esme era cautelosa-

-¿Qué estás diciendo?-me sentí nerviosa-

-Alec tiene trastornos Obsesivos, mato a una de sus ex novias y otra desapareció y no se volvió a saber de ella-

-¿Qué!?-un miedo abrazador me envolvió, _no puede ser que un psicópata de mierda me tenga en su mira-_

-Aro encubrió todo, dijo que la chica asesinada se suicido y que la otra ya no tenía relación con su hijo hace mucho-

-Tu como sabes que esas cosas la hizo Alec-me sentía terrible-

-Soy de brigada especial, nunca deje de serlo-me sonrió soberbia- y hazme caso no quiero que estés sola con el y mucho menos que aceptes algo que pueda ponerte en riesgo-

-Oum…gracias Esme-le di un leve abrazo y por más que quise no pude decirle que Alec ya había intentado algo….-

- _¡Mamaaa!-gritaban desde el interior de la casa-_

-Mis pollitos me llaman-dijo Esme sonriendo- nos vemos más tarde-

-Gracias Esme, nos vemos pronto-ella se encamino al interior de la casa, pero antes de entrar a la estancia se giro y me hablo-

-Angie tomate el día libre, necesitas descansar-sin dejar espacio para replicas de mi parte se perdió en el interior de la enorme mansión-

Me senté en una de las bancas del jardín, estaba metida en un lio monumental, ¿Cómo es posible que un psicópata se fije en mi? Alguien me responda por favor. No dejaban de surgir preguntas en mi cabeza y ya me sentía mareada.

Pasaron minutos quizás horas y a mí me importaba poco…

-¡Ángela al fin te encuentro!-me gire y ante mi campo de visión apareció mi amiga Rosalie con un collarín ortopédico, y caminando tiesa, la imagen me dio mucha risa-

-Díganme que estoy soñando- mi risa era incontenible, Rosalie me miro con fastidio y se sentó junto a mi- ¿No es la modelo de Milano Models la que camina como si tuviera un chuzo en el trasero?-ella me golpeo el brazo y yo reí-

-Esto no es gracioso, Emmett me obligo a seguir las órdenes del médico y al llegar, nuestra querida Alice dijo que lo mejor para mi cuello era usar esta mierda embutida, agh-Rosalie estaba fastidiada hasta la medula y eso me causaba mucha gracia-

-Si es por tu salud…-le di el favor a Emmett y a Alice-

-Traidora-gruño entre dientes-

-Ya estarás mejor pretenciosa -la empuje y ella se quejo-

-Cuidado con mi cuello, sigo convaleciente, bruta-se quejo y sonrió burlona- a propósito, tenemos cosas que hacer-

-Tú con esa cosa fea en el cuello no puedes hacer mucho -la pique-

-Maldita Burlona-se rio y prosiguió- mmm ¿Quieres bailar?-movió sus cejas de forma sugerente-

-Quizás mmm si me hace falta un poco de emoción y diversión-agregue sintiéndome entusiasmada-

-El Vórtice se inaugura este viernes y tengo entradas VIP, tenemos mucho que investigar y ese lugar es fundamental-

-¡Esoooo!-dije con un entusiasmo efervescente- esas dos cosas juntas son adrenalina pura-di palmaditas, lo que más necesitaba en este momento era distracción-

-Tengo certeza de que en esa inauguración estará Jacob Black-mi rubia amiga apretó los puños-

-¿Qué te traes tu en contra de ese Jacob Black?

-Por culpa de ese chucho de mierda tengo este collarín en el cuello y un sin fin de moretones en mi hermoso cuerpo-gruño-

-¿Y qué demonios piensas hacer?-

-Tendremos una charla armoniosa con la cara de Black y mis puños-sonrió como el gato de Alicia en el país de las maravillas-

-Quiero participar en tu Charla-hice comillas en el aire con mis dedos-

Rosalie comenzó a reírse y choco su palma con la mía.

-Sabia que aceptarías morena-me guiño un ojo-

-Menuda enemiga se gano Black-

-Ni lo imagina…-sentencio Rosalie

.

.

.

.

 **Espero el capitulo haya sido de su completo agrado niñas, repito nuevamente lo infinitamente agradecida que estoy por todos sus reviews, después de todo el único pago de las escritoras de FF son los reviews de ustedes guapas.**

 **Discúlpenme por no actualizar antes, entre a mi segundo semestre en universidad y está un poco complejo.**

 **Pd: tratare de subir una actualización dentro de la semana y otra el viernes, así las compenso por mi retraso, dejen sus comentarios con toda libertad.**

 **¡Besitos a ustedes guapas! Y…¡¿Llegaremos a más de 80 Reviews?!**

 **Atte: Jana Cullen.**

.


	10. Solo una Noche

**¡Hola chicas, por aquí les dejo el nuevo capítulo y una nota importante al final!**

.

.

.

Capitulo 9: ¡Solo una noche!

Bella POV**

Termine de retocar mi maquillaje, alise los últimos mechones de cabello y salí a la habitación donde Rosalie terminaba de ponerse los zapatos.

-fiu fiu-silbo Rosalie- te ves como una chica mala, pero de esas malas malas-yo solté una carcajada-

-El negro es mi color-le guiñe un ojo y ella sonrió, me puse unos shorts de color negro muy pegados al cuerpo y una remera de tirantes gruesos de un intenso color azul, que realzaba mi busto –

-Esos zapatos completan tu atuendo de manera sexy-se mofo, mire mis pies y me encontré con mis converse negras, _ugh maldito Edward, si no fuera por su culpa ahora estaría usando mis bebes_.-

-Si llevas puesto ese collarín te veras de todas formas menos sexy-contraataque-

-¡Eso no es justo!-chillo Rose- a ti no trataron de estrangularte-

-¡No, claro que no quisieron estrangularme, pero quisieron matarme aventándome por un barranco!-me cruce de brazos y la mire fijamente, a los pocos minutos de asesinarnos con la mirada, nos soltamos a reír con ganas, definitivamente cuando nos lo proponíamos éramos dos niñas chicas y berrinchudas-

-¡Si no te quisiera tanto no te hubiera comprado estos!-Rosalie saco una caja blanca de Jimmy Choo y me la tendió, yo comencé a dar saltitos y no podía dejar de gritar-

-¡Son mis bebes!-abrí la caja emocionada y ahí estaban, dos hermosos zapatos de tacón aguja de 15 cm de alto, un hermoso color negro intenso y su textura tan suave, los miraba embobada-

-¿A que espera?-me urgió Rosalie- ¡póntelos ya!-me saque mis convers de una patada y me puse los zapatos con mucho cuidado, enseguida mi estatura se alzo y mis piernas se tornaron mas esbeltas y largas, ¡bendito tacón Choo!-

-Gracias Rosie-la abrace fuertemente y ella se reía- no sabes lo feliz que soy-

-Imagine que te gustaría mi sorpresa-me sonrió de manera cálida- además Alice te mataría si sales con tus viejas zapatillas- yo solo pude soltar una risita-

-Ahora es mi turno de ayudarte-la tome por los hombros con suavidad y la gire, con cuidado quite los seguros de ese horrible collarín y lo retire con cuidado-

-Emmett va a matarme-dijo mi amiga mientras tomaba el collarín y lo aventaba bajo la cama-

-Le dije que nosotras te llevaríamos, asique se fue hace un rato, estando allá no podrá hacer que te pongas esa cosa fea-chocamos las palmas-

-No se te pasa ninguna mi querida Bells-

-Esa cosa Arruinaba tu sexy vestido y todo en ti-hable como si fuera lo más obvio, a decir verdad mi amiga se veía espectacular incluso con un saco de papas como ropa, pero sé que ella no disfrutaría la noche si tenía que usar ese elemento ortopédico, su vestido rojo era ajustado a su moldeado cuerpo, llegaba a la mitad de su muslo y la parte superior era estilo corset, completaba con unos zapatos de plataforma color negro muy parecidos a los míos-

-Ya que el estorboso aparatito no está, aprieta mas los hilos de mi corset-se volteo nuevamente y la apretuje, su cintura se volvió más estrecha y escultura-

-Si te apretó mas, seguro uno de tus pechos golpea en la cara a alguien cuando salga eyectado de ahí-apunte su delantera que se veía mejor que las de Tanya o Kate-

-¡Ohh maldita perra!-me dio un leve empujón y comenzó a reír- Vamos ya antes de que Alice y Ange…-la puerta se abrió y entraron las susodichas-

-Mencionan a las reinas y estas hacen acto de presencia-Ángela hizo un gesto teatral con su mano-

-¿Por qué demoraban tanto?-Alice, se acerco a Rose y apretó su moño, que era una coleta alta-¡tenemos que irnos ya!-agrego ansiosa-

-Se ven increíbles-las elogie y Ángela comenzó hacer posturitas que nos hacían reír a todas, llevaba puestos unos pantalones ajustados de cuero, que la hacían ver infartante y un top blanco con letras doradas donde se leía "Soy sexy y lo sé", su cabello era una hermosa maraña de ondas negras, tenia puesto un poco de maquillaje oscuro y sus sandalias de tacón -

-Yo quiero un trasero como el de Angie o un busto como el de Rose o me conformo con las piernas de Bella- Alice hacia pucheritos-

-Te ves hermosa y no necesitas nada de eso boba-Rosalie hizo que Alice se diera una vuelta, llevaba una remera que cubría sus pechos con escote en forma de corazón, luego caía sobre su abdomen en tiritas de hilo, los tirantes eran una pequeñas cadenitas color doradas y llevaba una falda cortita que solo ha ella se le podía ver así de bien, tenía puestas sus botas negras estilo bucaneras que le llegaban sobre la rodilla…simplemente espectacular- ¡estas divina!-

-Aww por eso las amo trió de sexys-Alice se encamino a la puerta dando saltitos de alegría y todas la seguimos, sus cambios de humor no había que entenderlos, sencillamente había que quererlos-

Atravesamos el Hall principal entre risas y bromas, esta sería una gran noche, hace mucho tiempo no salíamos y gracias a dios Esme nos dio el fin de semana libre, bailar y embriagarnos solo un poco no nos haría daño alguno, ¿o sí?...

Llegando a la puerta principal escuchamos la voz de Edward y de la fastidiosa de Tanya… _ugh me hirvió la sangre._

-¡Quizás esos bebés son del jardinero y ella quiere enchufártelos a ti!-parloteaba la estúpida y mis puños se crispaban-

-¡Tanya basta ya, no me casare contigo, Bella y yo seremos padres!-mis ojos se abrieron con desmesura-

-¿Realmente estas embarazada?-susurro Ángela-

-¡Claro que no!-dije consternada-

-¿Pero qué hay de esas noches tan buenas que compartimos?-se le escuchaba la voz suplicante-¿esa flacuchenta es mejor que yo en la cama?, se ve debilucha y poca cosa, debe pasar por muchas camas Eddie, quédate conmigo- _díganme que esa tarada oxigenada no está hablando así de mi_ -

Sin detenerme a pensar en que estaba haciendo, decidí actuar, me encamine directamente hacia Edward y Tanya, contonee mis caderas y marque cada paso que di, obtuve el lujo de ver la mandíbula de Edward desencajarse y la cara de Tanya enrojecer de furia… _ahora le enseñaría a esta estúpida quien era Bella Swan!_

 _-_ Ed querido, me iré con las chicas a la inauguración del Night Club de Emmett-lo mire directo a los ojos- hable con el médico y dijo que mis bebes están en perfecto estado, yo diría que mejor que nunca-di unas palmaditas, mire mis pies y mordí mi labio, Edward siguió la dirección de mis ojos comprendiendo mi indirecta y contuvo la risa-

-No quiero que vallas sola, cariño-tomo mi cintura y me atrajo hacia el-

-Se cuidarme muy bien-lo aparte un poco- cuando vuelva quiero que tengamos una noche de aquellas-moví mis cejas sugerentemente y acto seguido estampe mi boca contra la suya, no espere a que el profundizara el beso, porque introduje mi lengua sin su permiso, su agarre se afianzo y me beso con fuerza y… _guao este era un beso de aquellos_ -

-ejem…-Tanya se aclaro la garganta junto a nosotros y yo retrocedí- Sigo aquí querida-eso ultimo lo dijo con pesadez-

-Momentos de a dos-me apunte a mí y a Edward- cuando alguien sobra no lo notamos-le sonreí con falsedad-

-Que irrespetuosa eres empleadita-me miro condescendiente-

-Ni flacucha, ni débil y mucho menos poca cosa-me plantee frente a ella- soy natural y tengo todo en su lugar y en muy buenas proporciones, según dice _Eddie-_ imite su tono nasal y chillón.-

-¿Quién te crees que eres?-quiso dar otro paso hacia mí, pero esto ya me estaba aburriendo-

-Nos vemos luego Edward, un gusto tarada, digo Tanya- moví mi mano en forma de despedida y me encamine donde las chicas que estaban con la puerta abierta y conteniendo las risas por mi numerito-

-Te alcanzo en el Night Club-grito Edward y se perdió escaleras arriba, cerramos y nos encaminamos al coche que Esme nos facilito por este fin de semana-

-¡Que empiece la noche!-grite junto a Alice, nos montamos en el carro y partimos rumbo al Vórtice-

.

.

.

Al llegar al centro del estacionamiento Rosalie se metió en una plaza para dejar el auto, quedamos en un buen lugar, mas tarde no tendríamos problemas al salir.

-Deben ponerse estas pulserita-Rosalie nos paso a cada una un brazalete de amarillo fluorescente-

-¡Pero esto es horrible!-chillo Alice- no combina con mi atuendo-

-Alice que tarada, estos te los retiran en la entrada y te ponen un timbre en la muñeca-refuto Angie-

-¿y tu como sabes tanto de eso?-Alice la miro curiosa-

-Porque yo se lo explique lista-dijo Rosalie como si fuera lo más obvio y comenzó a reírse-

-¡Vamos ya!-me sentía ansiosa y no dejaba de dar saltitos-

En la entrada fue exactamente como dijo Ángela, retiraron las pulseras y estas dejaron un rastro transparente en nuestras muñecas que resaltaban con las luces de neón. El lugar era despampanante, tenía una barra de tragos que cubría gran parte de un extremo, habían barman mujeres y hombres que hacían cosas espectaculares con las botellas, las pistas de baile eran muy amplias, en las esquinas habían sillones y mesitas pequeñas, había una gran escalera tipo caracol que llevaba a otra pista enorme, estaba abarrotado de gente, la música que sonaba era espectacular y mis pies picaban por comenzar a bailar.

-Busquemos a Emmett-Rosalie se abrió paso entre la multitud hasta llegar a la barra y para sorpresa nuestra uno de los barman mas expertos era nada más ni nada menos que Emmett Cullen-

-Tiene talento con las manos-pico Angie a Rosalie-

-¡Eyy!-Rosalie estaba roja como su vestido y eso me causo mucha gracia-

-¿En qué puedo servirte muñeca?-uno de los chicos de la barra se acerco y coqueteo con Angie-

-Quiero empezar con algo fuerte, ¿qué recomiendas?-Angie apoyo sus codos en la barra y juro por dios que el hombre babeo-

-A tus órdenes bonita-

-Yo estoy con ellas Bruno-La voz grave de Emmett sobresalió- vuelve atender y deja ya de babear por Ángela-nosotras soltamos unas risitas nada disimuladas, Ángela soplo un beso al chico y le guiño un ojo, Bruno seguía mirándola embobado y choco con una mesa que tenia copas- ¡tu concéntrate y tu deja de ponerlo de cabeza!-Emmett apunto a Bruno y luego a Ángela, esta ultima levanto sus manos en son de paz-

-Hola guapo-Rosalie se estiro sobre la barra y beso los labios de Emmett con ternura, cabe destacar que más de un hombre quedo mirando el trasero de Rosalie y Emm lo noto y gruño-

-Te ves preciosa Rosie-la observo y sonrió-cualquier cosa que te pongas se te ve espectacular-Emmett acaricio el cuello de la rubia con ternura, _ugh entraría en coma diabético_ -¿Qué paso con tu collarín?-

-En defensa de la rubia digo que se ve mejor sin nada-una voz masculina interrumpió- y cuando digo nada, es nada-junto a nosotros se paró un chico alto, moreno y de cabello negro como el carbón…Jacob Black-

-Repite algo así y are que te tragues tus dientes perro-Emmett salto sobre la barra y lo encaro-

-Emmett, él no habla en serio-Rosalie se interpuso y puso sus manos en el pecho de Emmett-

-Parece que la rubia te contiene Cullen-Black rio con sarcasmo-¿así de dominante eres en la cama bombón?- _oh perfecto chico con instinto suicida y Emmett con un genio que se lo lleva el diablo-_

-Te lo advertí Black-sin más Emmett le dio un puñetazo en la cara, Rosalie nos dio una mirada significativa, acto seguido Ángela se interpuso y se apretujo con Black, el abrió sus ojos con desmesura y después que Angie le susurrara algo se lo llevo en dirección contraria a nosotras-

-Hora de dejarlos solos Bells-Alice me dio un jalón y nos dirigimos a la pista de baile-

-¿Dónde está Ángela?-rebusque con la mirada en el lugar y no la encontré-

-Deshaciéndose de Black-Alice comenzó a saltar- ya vendrá, por ahora bailemos-

Comenzamos a tomar el ritmo de la música y a movernos de manera sensual, por una noche quería olvidarme de muchas cosas, solo una noche eso quería.

Unas manos rodearon mi cintura desde atrás, me tense un poco pero a los instantes sentí ese embriagador aroma y me relaje… _Era Edward-mi perdición-Cullen_.

Gire entre sus brazos y quedamos muy cerca, sentía su aliento en mi rostro y su olor me inundaba; comenzamos a bailar y a dar vueltas por la pista, esto era tan extraño, no debería sentirme así de cómoda en sus brazos, sentir esa electricidad recorrer mi piel, me sentía malditamente bien, un suspiro escapo de mi boca, sus ojos verdes penetrantes me miraban llenos de una curiosidad que yo jamás podría satisfacer y sentí _¿culpa?_ ; me giró con rapidez y quito mi cabello del cuello, deposito un suave beso en la sensible piel.

-¿Qué estoy haciendo?-me reprendí mentalmente-

-Estas dejándote llevar-susurro cerca de mi oreja…. _ups creo que hable en voz alta_ -

-Esto no llevara a ningún lado-volvi a girar en sus brazos y apoye mi frente en la suya-

-No sabes cómo había deseado besarte-sonrió-desde el momento en que te impusiste con tu soberbia y actitud dominante-también sonreí-

-Edward…-sus labios casi rosaban los míos, me obligue a abofetearme mentalmente y concentrarme- yo…tu _…-¡qué diablos me sucedía!, ¿cómo no me saldría ninguna frase completa?-_

-Tú me pones de cabeza y yo solo quiero volverte a besar-ataco mis labios con lentitud, estaba dándome la clara opción de retirarme, pero yo…yo no quería resistirme-

-Yo soy tu empleada y…- _y una policía que lamentablemente debe atraparte tengas o no tengas algo que ver con la mafia, m_ e sentí enferma _-_

-¿Y yo soy tu jefe?-se rio- olvídate de eso-me beso con ternura- solo una noche-rozo su nariz con la mía y ya no aguante-

-Una noche-me lancé a su boca como desquiciada…una noche solo eso-

.

.

.

Ángela POV**

Esa mirada de Rose, fue mi señal; cuando Rosalie se abalanzo sobre Emmett, yo me apretuje contra Black y comencé a empujarlo en dirección a uno de los pasillos más apartados del Vórtice.

-¿Quieres quitar esa arma de mi estomago?- hablo con voz ahogada-

-Tenemos que esperar a alguien- mi voz sonó cortante- en cuanto llegue esa persona quitare mi arma de tu estomago- a decir verdad el tipo exageraba, mi arma era de las más pequeñas, era de esas de bolsillo, sin embargo era única otorgada por mis lideres-

-¡Si no la sacas ahora gritare y te montare un show!- _ugh parecía una niñita_ -

-Pero que niña eres Black-presione mas mi arma en su esculpido abdomen-

-¿Cómo es que una mujer como tú, tiene un arma así?-sentí sus manos sobre las mías aprisionando el arma-¿Cómo te mueves tan rápido?, eres malditamente guapa y ágil-eso ultimo lo estaba susurrando-

-Secretos del oficio, já-conteste con sarcasmo y un poco de nerviosismo-

-Déjame adivinar-me miro a los ojos, el era más alto que yo-¿Infiltrada?-por la santísima mierda, mis ojos se abrieron con desmesura, mis manos liberaron el arma y de mi boca salió un jadeo-

-¿Qué-e has di-dicho?- _¡alguien dígame ¿Cómo concluyo eso?!_ -

-¿Nerviosa señorita Ángela Weber?-tastabille hacia atrás, sentí mis piernas débiles, el me tomo de la cintura y me atrajo hacia el- no te vayas a desmayar bonita-me guiño un ojo y yo no era capaz de proferir ni una palabra, lo miraba con miedo y nerviosismo _…¡era un enfermo como Alec Vulturi!_

-¡No me toquees!-el miedo me invadió, me rebatí en sus brazos con desesperación, esa maldita sensación que me provoco Alec y que dejo en mi, comenzó a abrirse paso por todo mi sistema- ¡quita tus manos de mi! ¡No quiero que me toques!-el me miraba consternado, y libero mi cintura, camine hacia atrás y caí sentada-

-¡Ángela!-Black se apresuro a ponerme de pie- ¿estás bien?- lo mire asustada-

-No…no me hagas daño-no sé qué cruzo por mi cabeza, no quería decir eso-

-Yo no te haría daño, ningún hombre con sus cinco sentidos causaría daño a una mujer-hizo un gesto como si lo que decía era lo más normal- aunque esta sea una policía-

-¿tu como sabes eso?-me sentía más repuesta-

-En este momento no te responderé nada mas-metió un mechón de mi cabello tras mi oreja-estas pálida y no dejas de apretar la mandíbula-me examino- estas de los nervios-concluyo-

-Pero…-el me interrumpió-

-Pero no se lo diré a nadie-su mirada me transmitía seguridad- vamos por la misma persona señorita Weber-sus ojos se endurecieron y se veía casi peligroso-

-Déjame adivinar-mi voz estaba más serena y yo ya no sentía tanto miedo, algo en el me hacía sentir seguridad, no tenía miedo de que supiera quién era, sentir esta seguridad y tranquilidad junto a un extraño era algo nuevo para mí- ¿Vulturi?-

-Exactamente-su agarre en mi cintura se afianzo- tenemos mucho de qué hablar y quiero empezar por Alec Vulturi-su mirada era lobuna, atenta y dura, yo me tense un poco y sentí mi corazón comenzar a latir desbocado-

-El es…-una sensación nauseabunda me recorrió el estomago y la garganta-yo…-me sentí incomoda, _¿Cómo le dices a un extraño que te conoce con detalle, que un cerdo mafioso trato de violarte?_ -

-Ángela no tengas miedo, no te dejare sola-lo mire escéptica- se lo prometí a un viejo amigo-

-¿De quién hablas?-apoye mis manos en sus trabajados brazos-

-Te lo contare más adelante-sonrió y dejo ver una perfecta dentadura blanca- por ahora confórmate con saber que no dejare que te pongan una mano encima-solté una risita nerviosa y su sonrisa se ensancho mas, era realmente extraño todo esto, sin embargo no dejaba de transmitirme cierta seguridad- ahora veme como un amigo y no como una amenaza-

-Esto es tan…-no encontraba las palabras para definir esta situación-

-¿Extraño?-se rio con ganas, su risa era melodiosamente masculina, ese sonido se convirtió en mi favorito desde… _ahora_ -estaba deseando encontrarte esta noche, mi contacto dijo que estando cerca de las otras infiltradas tu atacarías como leona- me tense- ya te dije que este secreto no saldría de mi boca-

-Ellas no tienen nada que ver en esto-mi voz salió fría y tajante-

-Lo sé, yo no tengo que ver con ellas-se acerco a mi oído- debo protegerte a ti y…-

-¡Quita tus manos de mi chica!-una voz estruendosa me hizo dar un brinco y llenarme de miedo-

-¿Tu chica?-la voz de Jacob no mostro cambio alguno, me dio una rápida vuelta y apoyo su barbilla en mi hombro, sus manos apretaban mi estrecha figura desde atrás-¿estás de broma Vulturi?-

-No lo repetiré, perro sarnoso-Alec se veía…mal realmente mal-

-Ángela es tu nada, no te acerques a ella-

-Ella es mía, ¿no te ha dicho lo bien que la pasamos juntos?-mi cuerpo se tenso y mis piernas se sentían débiles, Jacob me apretó más a su cuerpo, haciéndome sentir que tenía un apoyo-

-¿Pasarla bien?-Jacob se rio fuertemente y mi espalda vibro- Cariño, ¿tú la has pasado bien con este cerdo?

-¡NO!-sentencie, la seguridad que me transmitía Jacob me hacia tener más valor-

-No me provoques Ángela-Alec crispo sus manos y apretó la mandíbula, se veía letal- has que este perro quite sus manos de tu cuerpo, ¡ya mismo!-yo no me moví ni un centímetro y Jacob no se inmuto-

-¿Vamos por un trago bonita?-yo asentí con mi cabeza- Buenas noches Vulturi-

-¡Ven aquí!-Alec tomo mi brazo con brusquedad y me jalo fuertemente, una milésima de segundo fue lo que Jacob tardo en interferir, tomo a Alec del cuello y lo estampo en una de las paredes, comenzó a levantarlo y los pies de Alec se alejaron del piso-

-Te lo advertí-Jacob hablaba con la voz contenida- no quiero que le pongas un dedo encima en lo que te resta de tu asquerosa vida- yo observaba la escena con cierta satisfacción, de alguna forma Jacob me estaba haciendo sentir seguridad- ahora desaparece-lo soltó con brusquedad y Alec se desplomo en el piso y comenzó a reír desquiciada mente-

-¿Qué me aleje de Ángela?-Alec se reía descontroladamente-¿para que la mates como a Ness?-me quede de piedra literalmente, lo siguiente que vi fue el puño de Jacob en el rostro pálido de Alec, se estampo con tanta fuerza que salió sangre de su nariz-

-No menciones su memoria-lo levanto de la camisa y lo estampo contra una de las paredes, le asesto un nuevo puñetazo en la mandíbula haciendo que Alec jadeara- No te volveré a repetir, no quiero que estés cerca de Ángela- se enfrascaron en una pelea de puñetazos y golpes duros, yo miraba todo un poco atónita, ¿Qué demonios tenía que ver Alec con Ness? ¿Y porque Jacob se jugaba el cuello por mi? Una mano me apretó el codo y yo voltee atenta-

-¡Te pedí que lo retuvieras un rato, no que le dijeras a Vulturi que lo mate!-Rosalie sonaba divertida-

-Esto no está bien-necesitaba intervenir ya mismo- ¡esto es mi culpa!-

-¿De qué hablas?-Rose me miro dudosa, luego de captar mis intenciones de intervenir sus ojos se abrieron con desmesura-¡Ni pienses en meterte entre ellos!

-Es que…-Rose no me dejo terminar-

-¡Sería suicidio, ahora deja que Alec le dé duro y que Black pague por lo que me hizo-Rose apunto su cuello y se puso seria-

-¡Rosalie, no entiendes!-me apresure a donde ellos se daban de golpes y Rose me retuvo por el brazo-

-¿Por qué defiendes a Alec?-me miro sin comprender-

-¡No es Alec, es Jacob!- trate de acercarme pero era imposible, ellos no dejaban de moverse y de golpearse-

-Si lo dices tiene que haber una razón-Rosalie me miro con un poco de fastidio, miro hacia todos lados y se saco el zapato, desplego la suela y saco un cerbatana pequeña- me deberás una grande Morena-sin esperar más soplo por un extremo y dio justo en el cuello de Alec, poco a poco el cuerpo de este se quedo flácido, pareciendo un muerto, Jacob estaba debajo de él lo empujo y se lo quito de encima, Rose se apresuro a sacar el dardo quien sabe con qué contenido del cuello de Alec – ahora tu limpiaras-dijo con voz divertida-

-Gracias rubia-dijo Jacob en cuanto estuvo de pie-

-¿Gracias?-Rosalie dio un paso al frente y abofeteo a Jacob tan fuerte que me dolió hasta a mi-

-¿¡Primero me salvas la vida y luego me golpeas!?-Jacob se molesto-

-Primero que nada no te salve la vida-Rose me apunto con el dedo- esa morena que vez ahí se iba a meter entre ustedes y no dejare que nada le suceda en mi presencia-Rose lo volvió a abofetear y el la miro levantando una ceja-

-¡Quieres dejar de golpearme!-Jacob levanto los brazos al cielo de manera teatral-

-¡Esa fue por poner en peligro a Angie!-Rosalie levanto su rodilla y le asesto un golpe en su hombría, Jacob cayó de rodillas, emitió un gritito divertido, sus ojos se abrieron mucho y yo me tape la boca para no reír- ¡Y esa por casi estrangularme costal de pulgas!-chillo Rosalie, mi amiga aliso su ropa, guardo la cerbatana en su zapato y se volteo en mi dirección- ahora querida Angie tú limpiaras este desastre- apunto a Jacob en el piso-

-¡Gracias Rubia!-le di un fuerte abrazo y bese su mejilla-

-Ya hablaremos de esto-me miro un poco seria- por ahora disfruta la noche y saca a Jacob de aquí, el efecto del dardo se pasara rápido y ahora le diré a Emm que mande a seguridad-me guiño un ojo y se encamino de vuelta a la multitud con ese paso de modelo que solo ella tenía-

-Sigo aquí Morena-dijo Jacob con voz ahogada, me volteé a mirarlo y se retorcía en el piso-

-Lo siento tanto Jacob-me apresure a ponerlo de pie y se recargo en mi, su otra mano seguía en su mm parte baja-

-No te disculpes, me lo merecía-se río un poco- valla rubia, tiene agallas-

-No tienes idea-me reí con ganas, dimos un paso y Jacob se quejo-

-Aush-llevo su mano a las costillas-

-Mira cómo has quedado, Bruto-le reprendí- vamos al baño debo curar esas heridas de tu cara y ver esa costilla-

-¿Ya salió la Infiltrada protectora?-susurro en mi oído-

-Cállate-le pique la costilla y se río entre quejas de dolor-

Nos encaminamos a los baños, el de damas estaba lleno, asique nos metimos al de hombres, gracias a dios no había nadie, lo acerque a los lavados y comencé a limpiar sus heridas, tenía una ceja partida y su labio estaba roto e hinchado.

-Si no dejas de moverte no podre hacer esto con cuidado-le reprendí y el se quejo-

-Maldito bastardo-decía por lo bajo-

-Si no fueras un bruto, nada de esto hubiera pasado-lo mire con mi ceño fruncido- valla forma de conocernos he-el sonrío-

-¡Acabo de darme cuenta que eres un imán para los problemas!-comenzó a reír, yo presione su labio y se quejo- nunca conocí a una chica y que al primer acercamiento tuviera que darme de golpes con otro-

-Yo no pedí eso-me sentí mal y agache la cabeza- yo no quería provocar eso-

-Hey-levanto mi barbilla-lo haría una mil veces, se exactamente todo lo que sucedió contigo y ese Vulturi en la mansión Cullen- me tense-

-¿Cómo puedes saberlo?-baje mis brazos- nadie estaba hay-

-Tengo mis contactos morena-sonrió- ahora no dejare que nada te pase-

-Jacob, hay cosas que no comprendo-levanto su ceja herida- yo no soy mujer de quedar con dudas, ¿lo sabes no?-

-Se mas de ti de lo que crees-limpie su labio completamente, ya no tenía rastros de sangre, solo estaba hinchado y luego se pondría morado-

-¿Sabré en algún momento porque ya me conocías?-

-Te conocí cuando trabajaste en el caso de Valverde-me sorprendí-

-Pero yo trabaje en ese caso hace mas de…-el interrumpió-

-Más de dos años-sonrío fanfarrón- para ese entonces te llamabas Alana Marshall y cuando todo eso termino, ya no volvi a saber de ti-

-¿Y cómo diste conmigo otra vez?-

-Eso fue una casualidad totalmente-se rio- me sorprendí cuando volvi a verte-

-¿Quién te pidió que cuidaras de mí?-

-Te lo diré más adelante-

-Necesito respuestas Black-puse mis manos en mi cadera- no me gusta estar en incertidumbre-golpe mi tacón con ansiedad-

-Y las tendrás pero más adelante-sonrió- ahora quiero que me digas una cosa-

-Dispara-me cruce de brazos-

-¿Realmente te llamas Ángela Webber?- sonreí-

-Es algo que no te diré-hizo una mueca- ahora déjame terminar de limpiar tu rostro-me puse en puntitas para limpiar su ceja y el tiraba la cabeza hacia atrás, imagino que por el dolor- si no te quedas quieto no alcanzo-

-Debemos solucionarlo-sonrío, acto seguido me tomo de las caderas y me sentó sobre la superficie de mármol de los lavados, se posiciono entre mis piernas y sonrío más aún- ¿alcanzas ahora?-

-Fanfarrón-golpee su hombro y solté una risita, el no aparto sus manos de mis caderas; seguí limpiando su ceja y el no dejaba de mirarme, sentía que examinaba cada parte de mí- deja de mirarme así-dije sin apartar mi vista de sus heridas-

-Gracias por no salir corriendo-hizo una mueca-

-¿Por qué he de salir corriendo?-fruncí el ceño-

-Cuando un extraño aparezca y te diga cosas de tu vida es para asustarte y salir corriendo en la dirección opuesta-agrego, baje mis brazos y lo mire a los ojos-

-Jacob Black Datiara, 26 años, de origen Quileute-sonreí ante eso y el también- vives en la Push, una reserva natural, tus padres Billy Black y Susan Datiara, tienes tres hermanos y un sinfín de primos-soltó una sonora carcajada-eres un presunto mafioso, se dice que eres violento y que matas sin piedad-hice un gesto como que tuviera miedo- aterrador a decir verdad-

-¿Tienes miedo?-se puso serio y se acerco un poco mas-

-¿de tu bestia interior?-me mofe, pero él no sonrío-pues no-lo desafié- todos la tenemos-

-Eres arrebatadora-susurro y yo sonreí-

-¿Quieres correr en la dirección opuesta Black?-levante una ceja-

-Quiero hacer todo menos eso-su agarre en mis caderas se intensifico-

-También soy una extraña y se mucho sobre ti-no me moví ni un centímetro ante su postura de cazador-

-No ocuparías esa información para lastimarme-su nariz rozo la mía-

-¿Qué te hace creerlo?-

-Instinto-susurro-

-¿De lobo?-la adrenalina se expandió por mi cuerpo-

-No imaginas-dijo juguetón-

-No creo en historias de monstruos-

-Estas frente a uno- su nariz recorría mis pómulos y mis mejillas, su olor era embriagador, sus manos fueron a la parte trasera de la pretina de mis pantalones y me tense un poco, sin embargo metió mi arma en ellos y acomodo mi remera- es demasiado hermosa para que la perdieras-susurro-

-Si tenías un arma, pudiste matar a Alec- agregue-¿Por qué no lo hiciste?-

-Porque yo no soy un asesino como el-no dejaba de recorrer mi rostro y sus manos se quedaron en mis muslos-

-Acabo de darme cuenta de eso-para este momento ya no sabía ni mi apellido, este hombre emanaba sensualidad y estaba para comérselo, no era atrevido y no me presionaba a nada, estaba dándome lugar para retirarme, pero todo de mi hacia que siguiera su juego-

-¿Por qué no te has ido?-beso la comisura de mis labios-

-Porque un extraño me tiene atrapada-susurre-

-¿Tus padres no te enseñaron a no interactuar con extraños?-

-A veces en los extraños encuentras a las mejores personas-sentencie-

-Estoy de acuerdo en eso-su lengua delineo mi labio inferior y me fui por un viaje sin retorno- solo en algunas ocasiones-

-Solo por esta noche- atrape su lengua con mis dientes y apreté con suavidad, el cerro los ojos, la puerta del baño se abrió y ambos dimos un salto-

-¡Joder!-grito un chico rubio de no más de 20 años-

-¡Esta ocupado!-vocifero Jacob-¡largo de aquí!-

-¿No quieren hacer un trío?- _oh díganme que ese mocoso no dijo eso_ -

-¡Ocupado!-grite-

-Pero piénsenlo yo…-

-¡Fuera ya!-saque mi arma de la pretina de mi pantalón y apunte la cabeza del muchacho, Jacob soltó una risita-

-Comprendo-el tipo levanto las manos en son de paz y retrocedió-me voy me voy- choco con la puerta y tastabillo con nerviosismo, cuando logro abrir salió disparado-

-Esa es una chica ruda-volvió a su trabajo de apretar mis caderas-

-Solo quería asustarlo-sonreí y guarde mi arma donde estaba-

-¿En que estábamos?

-Que iríamos por un trago-le pique-

-Mentirosa- jalo mi pierna llevándola a su cadera, yo me reí y luego lo apreté junto a mí, sin previo aviso y sin juegos estampo sus labios junto a los míos, era un beso violento y hambriento, yo jamás hacia cosas así, pero esto…esto era más fuerte que yo, una maldita atracción fatal, por ahora solo me dejaría llevar, no es que pudiera hacer otra cosa porque mi sentido común se derritió en el momento en que me sentó en el lavado-

Acariciaba mis muslos con delicadeza y yo recorría su cuello con mis dedos, los jadeos que salían de su boca eran devastadores, me tomo en sus brazos y yo apreté mi agarre con las piernas, a tientas caminamos hasta la puerta y me apoyo en ella, asegurando así que nadie entraría.

Pueden llamarme zorra o puta, pero jamás en la vida hice algo así, mi vida siempre fue el bienestar de mis amigas y el trabajo eficiente, sentir que un hombre me deseaba así era algo completamente nuevo para mí, la única experiencia que tuve previamente a esto fue con el asqueroso de Vulturi, y eso es algo que quiero borrar completamente de mi cabeza; se perfectamente que podía estarme equivocando pero ya que mas da… olvidar por una noche no me mataría…

.

.

.

Alice POV***

Esta noche estaba perfecta, mis amigas se estaban divirtiendo de lo lindo, Ángela se perdió con Black por ayudar a Rose, al menos eso fue lo que nos dijo la rubia; Bella estaba tragándose literalmente con Edward, ya se me hacia extraño que esos dos no se dieran cuenta de lo mucho que se atraían y Rose ella estaba en la oficina con Emmett, si bien todas sabíamos que eso no acabaría nada bien ellas estaban disfrutando el momento y no las culpaba…

Fui a la barra por un tequila y luego me encamine al baño, empuje la primera puerta que vi y me quede estática. Black tenía a mi amiga cargada en sus brazos y se besaban con desesperación, sonreí ante la imagen y salí rápidamente de ahí, saque mi lápiz labial y escribí en la puerta "Fuera de Servicio", ya se la cobraría a Angie…

-Aliiiiiiiii-me voltee ante ese gritito borracho-

-Señor Demetri-sonreí con falsedad- ¿Cómo está?-

-No tan bueno como tu muñequita-sonrío petulante-estas guapísima esta noche y por favor nada de señor-

-Muchas gracias- ya me dolían las mejillas de tanto forzar sonrisas-

-¿Puedo invitarte un trago?-

-No te preocupes, no hace falta-

-entonces mmm… ¿vamos a conocer el Night club?- _ugh que fastidio ya no podría sacármelo de encima_ -

-De hecho ya lo recorrí completito y esta espectacular-

-hip- pero no conoces nuestra bodega secreta-hip-lo mire con curiosidad y seguía hipando de lo borracho que estaba-

-¿Tienes bodegas aquí?-me hice la sorprendida… _a trabajar Brandon_ —

-Ven bonita te daré un recorrido-me tomo la mano-

Me dirigió a un pasillo angosto y muy largo, al llegar al fondo nos encontramos un pared con un cuadro de los años 80.

-Aquí es-hizo un gesto de reverencia-

-Demetri esto solo es una pared-dije lo evidente, _ugh que tarado_ -

-Ah ah-se tambaleo- no estoy tan ebrio aún-apretó el afro del tipo del cuadro, dejando su mano un rato, hubo un clic y la pared se deslizo hacia un lado- Bienvenida a la cueva-

Tomo mi cintura y bajamos unas escaleras, la pared detrás de nosotros se volvió a cerrar y quedamos a oscuras, era un túnel de piedras que descendía varios metros, al final había una luz de neón que hacía que mi piel se viera translucida.

-Con esta luz eres mucho más guapa-acaricio mi mejilla-

-Que caballeroso-sonreí a medias-

-Ven tomemos un trago bonita-

Llegamos a una estancia muy amplia, tenía sillones de cuero negro, había un escritorio de caoba con un enorme sillón detrás, había archivadores y una mesa de pool.

-Qué lugar más rustico-camine hacia la mesa de pool-

-Toma-me dio un vaso con un líquido color ámbar-

-Salud-levante el vaso y lo lleve hasta mi boca, el whisky bajo por mi garganta dejando una sensación de fuego-

-Y dime Ali-hipaba- ¿Tienes novio?- se tambaleaba-

-De hecho no-sonreí coqueta-

-Mmm interesante-se acerco a mí-

-Y mm, cuéntame para que usas esta bodega tan lujosa-acaricie su rostro-¿para traer a tus conquistas?- él se río-

-Claro que no, es para cerrar unos tratos sucios de mi tío y nadie puede saberlo-hizo un gesto de silencio con su dedo- eres la única que conoce este lugar-me abrazo a él y nos dirigió a trompicones hacia el sofá- ¿te imaginas la policía descubre esto?-me tumbo de espaldas y se subió sobre mí, beso mi cuello y me estremecí- sería un desastre mi tío Aro me mataría como mato a mis padres-soltó una carcajada agria- maldito viejo, si no me viera obligado hacer esto, juro por dios que no engañaría y mataría a inocentes Ali, lo juro-su voz sonó estrangulada y yo me sorprendí, _¿estaba obligado?-_

-¿Por qué no te largaste con el dinero que te dejaron tus padres?-pregunte- digo mm ¿ellos eran adinerados?-

-Todos mis bienes están a nombre de mi tutor Aro Vulturi, no puedo hacer nada-su lengua recorría mi cuello y su mano estaba en mi muslo, _ugh aguanta Alice_ \- Esta mierda la compramos para tapar los negocios, es una pantalla y el idiota de Emmett no sabe en lo que se metió-soltó una carcajada- todo esto figura a su nombre, si esto se cae el único perjudicado será él y su familia perfecta-eso ultimo lo dijo con desdén-

-Puedes hacer algo diferente con tu vida-sus manos estaban en mi cintura y acariciaban mi abdomen-¿Por qué perjudicar a los Cullen?-

-Ellos siempre lo han tenido todo, una familia, dinero y felicidad-se puso a horcajadas sobre mi- nunca han estado en riesgo como nosotros, Aro dice que los hijos son el talón de Aquiles de Carlisle, nuestro objetivo son ellos tres, así caen los Cullen y obtendremos lo que necesitamos-dijo hipando- Aro dijo que si hacia las cosas bien me dejaría ir y sacar a mi hermana de su burdel en Nevada-sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas-

-¿Cuántos años tiene tu hermana?-me sentí enferma _, ¿Cómo Aro podía ser tan desgraciado?,_ se levanto y de uno de los muebles saco un retrato pequeño, era una chica de no menos de 19 años, tenía el cabello rubio y ojos azules _-_

-Ella es Jane Armstrong-sonrió melancólico- tiene 20 años, cuando mis padres murieron su gemelo iba con ellos, ella entro en depresión y Aro dijo que la enviaría a un psiquiatra, yo no me opuse, pero luego supe la verdad y mi vida se vino abajo, trate de ir por ella y mi tío me propuso este trato, a sus ordenes-

-Que tú estés a las órdenes de tu tío no quiere decir que la culpa sea de los Cullen-sentencie-

-Mi tío quiere todo lo que puedan poseer los Cullen y si destruirlos me devolverá a mi hermana no me temblara la mano al momento de matarlos-tomo otro vaso con whisky y se lo bebió de un golpe-

-Te sometes-me puse de pie y camine por la estancia-

-Es mi única opción-

-No es así, todos tenemos de donde elegir-

-Demetriiiiii-gritaron por el pasillo-

-¡Escóndete Alice es Tanya!-Demetri me miraba asustado y me empujo detrás de uno de los sillones, caí de bruces-

-¿Qué haces aquí?-grito Tanya- ¡sabes que no podemos venir aquí cuando este lugar esta hasta los topes!-

-Quería un whisky de los nuestro y un poco de silencio-

-¿No puedes hacer nada bien?-chillo la crespa del diablo-

-Sabes que mi boca hace cosas de buena forma- _ugh díganme que no estoy escuchando eso por favooooor_ -

-Mmm, me tienes abandonada primito-sentí el inconfundible sonido de bocas traspasando fluidos, _Iuuuugh, ¡Son primos madre santa!_ -

-Eso jamás TaniTani-unas cosas cayeron al piso haciendo un ruido ensordecedor-

-¿te he dicho que haces cosas increíbles cuando estas borracho?-Tanya se rio estrepitosamente-

-Muchas veces-respondió Demetri-

-Hay una entrega grande el próximo fin de semana, mi padre quiere hacerla en la playa la Push, en los acantilados donde por desgracia no se mato Edward y Bella- mis ojos se abrieron enormemente y de mi boca salió un jadeo, _¿ellos provocaron el accidente? Ugh y Bella queriendo matar a una Natasha, Belinda o como se llame la prometida de D"Rabbin_ -

-¿Qué pasara con tu compromiso con Cullen?-seguían los sonidos de besos ugh-

-La estúpida se supone está embarazada y Edward esta baboso por ella, dudo que quiera casarse-

-¿Entonces el plan B?-

-Claro que si, Kate entra en acción- _Ay noo, mi corazón se desboco…Jasper_ -pero deja eso de mi padre y sus planes, quiero sexo salvaje-muchas cosas volvieron a caer al piso y jadeos se escucharon, asome mi cabeza sobre el respaldo del sofá, Tanya estaba sobre la mesa y Demetri, estaba sobre ella, se estaban arrancando la ropa como cavernícolas, me arrastre de vuelta hacia el túnel y una vez fuera de su vista me puse de pie-

Camine en la puntita de mis pies para que mis tacones no resonara, comencé a escuchar gemidos y ruidos raros, me entraron ganas de vomitar, me concentre en avanzar y mentalmente procesar la información obtenida gracias a dejar que Demetri me manoseara y que estaba ebrio, de alguna manera agradecía a Tanya, si ella no aparece no se que hubiera sucedido, seguramente la que estaría tumbada sobre la mesa sería yo, ugh me dio un escalofrió…

Al llegar a lo alto de las escaleras me dedique a buscar como abrir la puerta, solo había un lector de huellas y seguramente si ponía mi mano sonarían alarmas, abrí mi bolsito y saque mi rubor, tire un poco sobre la pantalla del lector, luego saque mis tiritas de imperfecciones y puse una en cada uno de mis dedos, presione sobre el rubor y la luz verde se encendió, salí de prisa y la puerta se cerró.

Camine como si nada el siguiente tramo de pasillo y choque con alguien.

-Lo siento, venía distraída y…- _¡mierda!_

-Alice…-mi nombre sonaba tan lindo cuando él lo decía y aww…. _Aliceee concéntrate gritaba mi conciencia-_

-Lo siento señor Jasper-trate de abrirme paso pero él se interpuso-

-tenemos que hablar-mi miro con tristeza-

-Nada que hablar señor, no se preocupe-trate de avanzar, pero me retuvo nuevamente-

-Alice por favor-

-¿Por favor?-me reí con sarcasmo- me ignoraste todos estos días, ni siquiera un buenos días-lo empuje-¿Qué pretendes Jasper?-me sentía molesta, llevaba días ignorándome, evitándome sin motivo aparente y eso me tenía cabreada de sobremanera-

-Esto no es fácil Alice, no sé cómo decirte-se acerco-

-¿Decirme que?-

-No entenderás Alice-se tomo el cabello como lo hacía Edward-

-Ahh claro que no entenderé-hice un gesto como si tuviera problemas mentales- soy una tarada que no comprende-volvi a empujarlo-¿Qué crees?, esta tarada no estará siempre esperando por ti-eso se lo grite molesta y trate de abrirme paso-

-¡Alice!-me dio un tirón brusco y estampo sus labios con los míos, quise resistirme lo juro pero no soporte y lo atraje hacia mí, este era un beso lleno de necesidad, de ansiedad, no había nada de tierno era algo incomparable una de sus manos me sostenían la cabeza y la otra estaba por mi cintura- no imaginas como te necesito-volvió a besarme y yo solo seguía su ritmo frenético-

-Te odio-le dije entre besos-

-No lo parece-sus manos volaron a mis caderas y lo sentí sonreír-

-Vámonos de aquí-no sé qué cruzo por mi cabeza solo sé que lo pedí-

-¿Estás segura?-sus besos se tornaron más suaves-

-Hazlo antes que me arrepienta- el sonrió-

Estaba sonando una canción electrónica, la gente saltaba y gritaba eufórica, Jasper se abrió paso sin soltar mi mano y nos llevo al estacionamiento, nos subimos a su auto y nos fuimos rumbo a donde fuera, yo solo quería disfrutar esta noche, porque tenía la certeza que después de hoy nada sería igual…

.

.

.

Rosalie POV**

Estábamos en la oficina de Emmett, tirados sobre uno de los sillones, estaba tumbada sobre el pecho de él y recorría mi espalda con sus dedos, eran una sensación reconfortante…

-¿Has tenido la sensación de enamorarte muy rápido?-su pregunta me tomo por sorpresa-

-¿Por qué los dices?-

-Solo necesito saberlo Rosalie-me senté a horcajadas y me puse su camisa para cubrir mi desnudes-

-La verdad lo que siento en estos momentos, nunca antes lo sentí-Emmett acaricio mi cabello y puso una de sus manos en mi muslo-

-Ese es el punto, jamás sentí esta necesidad por alguien, nunca me desenfreno que alguien hablara de manera impropia sobre la chica con la que estuviera-se acomodo y puso uno de sus fuertes brazos tras su cabeza- nunca me importo el que dirían de mi las chicas y llegas tú con esos aire de no mi importa nada y rompes los esquemas y haces que todo de ti me importe que me preocupe y me ponga a mil-sonreí y él se río- nunca espere algo así-

-Yo no busque que las cosas fueran así Emmett, para mí esto es tan nuevo como para ti-

Me tiro sobre él y de a poco quito su camisa, estábamos piel con piel y sus dedos volvieron a recorrer la longitud de mi espalda-

-Dime algo de ti que no sepa-agrego de repente-

-Estuve pronta a casarme-dije en un susurro-

-¿y porque no lo hiciste?-se tenso-

-Porque él buscaba otras cosas, era un gran policía, tenía 7 años más que yo-reí con sarcasmo- su trabajo lo hacía muy bien, pero como novio se volvió una tortura, yo imaginaba que estaba enamorada-sonreí irónica-

-¿Qué es para ti una tortura?-

-Me forzaba a cosas que yo no quería, y en su último intento peleamos y caímos por un balcón-una lagrima rodo por mi mejilla –

-¡Oh por dios!-Emmett se sentó de golpe llevándome con él- ¿te hiciste daño?-

-Estuve postrada por un año-le sonreí y toque su mejilla-

-¿Cómo es posible que…-le interrumpí-

-¿Qué camine? Pues las cicatrices que descubriste en mi espalda-el formo una perfecta O con su apetecible boca cuando noto a lo que me refería-fueron muchas operaciones, obviamente dejaron unas cicatrices que cubrí con mi lema de vida-

-Eres una mujer muy fuerte Rosalie-beso mi frente y luego una de las lagrimas que caía por mi mejilla-

-Lo sé-recorrí sus labios con mis dedos-

-¿Qué sucedió con él?-

-Estaba ebrio al momento del accidente y murió-

-Maldito bastardo, si no hubiera muerto yo lo mataba con mis propias manos-

-Estaba embarazada-finalice y las manos de Emm dejaron de tocarme, su rostro empalideció y me observaba- la placenta de mi bebé se desprendió y también murió-

-Yo…-Emmett no sabía cómo reaccionar, y eso era obvio, yo estaba tan inmersa en mis recuerdos que no me fijaba mucho en lo que decía-

-Supere todo eso gracias mi agencia de pol…- _mierda, ya era tarde para detenerme-_

-¿De qué agencia hablas Rosalie?-Emmett retuvo mis brazos y me obligo a mirarlo a los ojos-

-Yo… de –e mm una agencia mm de empleados-mi tono era completamente dudoso, no me creería ni una palabra-

-Estas mintiendo-sentenció-

-Emmett yo…-

-Dime la verdad-su mirada era fría-¿de qué agencia hablas?-me zafé de su agarre y me puse de pie, recogí mis cosas con torpeza- Rosalie te pregunte algo-me retuvo por el brazo-

-Emmett basta ya, era una agencia de trabajo y nada más-

-Rosalie odio las mentiras-me acorralo en una de las paredes- ¡¿De qué era tu agencia?!

-Emmett…-

.

.

.

 _ **Hasta aquí este capítulo nenas. Sé que no es mucho pero espero compensarlas jajaj**_

 _ **Quiero que me disculpen por favor, mis tiempos están un poco colapsados, entre la universidad que da un sinfín de trabajos y el empleo que tome en mis ratos libres me dejan totalmente fuera del juego, sé que es una excusa pobre y que no me justifica, pero no alcanzo hacer mucho.**_

 _ **Gracias por sus reviews y alertas, quiero que sepan que NO DEJARE DE ESCRIBIR, ESTA HISTORÍA LLEGARA HASTA EL FINAL.**_

 _ **Siéntanse con la libertad de preguntar, sugerir o lo que sea MEDIANTE SUS LINDOS Y SEXYS RE jajaja**_

 _ **Hare mi mayor esfuerzo por actualizar este viernes, las quiero montones y gracias por leer.**_

 _ **Atte.: Jana Cullen (DO)**_


	11. Compromiso

**Hola chicas, por aquí les dejo el nuevo capítulo, lamento la tardanza esta demás mi explicación sobre mis trabajos universitarios, ojala poder escribir y actualizar cada día, ya ansió mis vacaciones para estar más al pendiente de esta historia.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **¡Gracias por sus lindos Reviews y alertas y todo!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capitulo 10: Compromiso**

 **Rosalie POV***

Me desperté desorientada y con la boca seca, mire mi entorno, fije mi vista en él reloj y marcaba las 8:45 Am, revolví mi enmarañado cabello, me puse de pie y abrí las cortinas para que entrara luz, Bella seguía dormida y estoy segura que en cuanto abriera los ojos iniciaría su enorme resaca.

Me fui al baño y me mire en el enorme espejo, mi maquillaje estaba corrido parecía un mapache ugh, tenia los labios secos como un papel arrugado, mi pelo era un desastre mal oliente y tenía un hermoso chupetón en mi clavícula de parte de Emmett, ugh fantástico; me quite la ropa interior que era lo único que tenia puesto y me puse bajo el chorro de agua caliente, mis músculos agarrotados se relajaron al cabo de unos minutos, masaje mi cabello con algunos productos y a mi cuerpo le agregue loción de baño, el olor a tabaco ya no se sentía en mis cabellos, deje que el agua siguiera atrapándome en esa bruma de tranquilidad, sin embargo el recuerdo de la noche me atrapo…

 _Flashback*_

- _¿De qué agencia hablas Rosalie?-Emmett retuvo mis brazos y me obligo a mirarlo a los ojos-_

 _-Yo… de –e mm una agencia mm de empleados-mi tono era completamente dudoso, no me creería ni una palabra-_

 _-Estas mintiendo-sentenció-_

 _-Emmett yo…-_

 _-Dime la verdad-su mirada era fría-¿de qué agencia hablas?-me zafé de su agarre y me puse de pie, recogí mis cosas con torpeza- Rosalie te pregunte algo-me retuvo por el brazo-_

 _-Emmett basta ya, era una agencia de trabajo y nada más-_

 _-Rosalie odio las mentiras-me acorralo en una de las paredes- ¡¿De qué era tu agencia?!_

 _-Emmett…-_

 _-No te preguntare otra vez-la cara de Emmett se veía realmente molesta y esto realmente me dolía, se preguntaran ¿Por qué a Rosalie policía Hale le duele mentirle a un presunto mafioso? ¡Porque me enamore como una estúpida!_

 _-Emmett tu no…-mi voz era apenas un susurro- no entenderías-baje la mirada y la puerta abriéndose de manera precipitada nos sobresalto-_

 _-Jefe hay un poli…-Bruno me miraba codicioso y baboso- wuoo ¿no compartes?-_

 _-¡Fuera de aquí!-Vocifero Emmett anteponiéndose y ocultándome de la vista del chico-_

 _-Pero…-_

 _-¡Dije largooo!- el grito de Emmett no dejaba lugar a replicas y Bruno lo capto inmediatamente, salió y cerró la puerta, yo por mi parte sentía que en cualquier instante todo bajo mis pies se desmoronaría por mentirle a Emmett-_

 _-Emm…-trate de tocarlo pero él me esquivo-_

 _-Rose-tomo el tabique de su nariz- dame un minuto, solo eso, yo necesito aaagh-dio un puñetazo a la pared y yo un gritito de miedo-necesito calmarme amor, tú no tienes la culpa, solo dame un minuto-_

 _Preferí no presionarlo más y me aparte, comencé a vestirme con rapidez y mis ojos escocían con lagrimas, me sentía la peor escoria del mundo, no sabría decir si mis lagrimas eran por miedo a la reacción de Emmett o por tener la certeza de que merecía este trato, me calce los zapatos, mire a Emmett y este seguía desnudo, ahora tenía la cabeza apoyada en la pared, no espere nada más y me escabullí por la puerta sigilosamente…_

 _No sé si él noto mi escape pero quise hacerme a la idea de que seguía en su bruma de enojo, sé que esto marcaría un antes y un después en todo porque mi mentira fue evidente y el ya no se sacaría de la cabeza que yo trabajaba en una agencia y claramente sus conjeturas lo llevarían a lo evidente…_

 _Al llegar a la barra ya no veía a ninguna de las chicas, a una de las barman le pedí unos shot de tequila y luego un_ _ **huracán (N/A: es una mescla de de diversos tragos fuertes, no sé cómo llamaran a eso en otros países)**_ _los tome sin tregua alguna y luego me encamine al auto, seguía lo suficientemente consiente como para manejar a casa sin estrellarme en algún árbol o caer por un acantilado…_

 _._

 _Una hora de trayecto manejando a una velocidad prudente, con lágrimas corriendo por mis mejillas, me sirvieron para pensar y decidir muchas cosas, tomar conciencia de lo que estaba haciendo y lo que perdería si seguía involucrando mis sentimientos en esto…_

 _Estacione y asegure el auto, entre descalza con los zapatos en una mano para no hacer ruido…_

 _-Señorita Hale- di un brinco-_

 _-Hay santo dios-lleve mis manos al pecho y respire con dificultad-¡QUE SUSTO ME HA DADO!-_

 _-Lo lamento esa no era mi intención-dijo Aro-_

 _-¿Que hace despierto usted ha esta hora?-mire mi reloj y eran las 4:04 a.m-_

 _-Necesitaba un poco de aire Bella Regazza-levante una ceja ante su trillado apodo-_

 _-Om-di un paso atrás- entonces disfrute el amanecer, que tenga buena noche-_

 _-Espera querida-retuvo mi brazo y yo me tense- Ambos podemos ver el amanecer-me libere de su agarre con poca sutileza-_

 _-No, gracias-di media vuelta y no volvi a mirar atrás, me fui casi corriendo a la habitación-_

 _Este hombre me causa una sensación tan extraña, siempre estaba como al asecho o muy encima de nosotras, según mi instinto podría sospechar sobre nuestro verdadero oficio o bien podría ser un degenerado nivel dios que nos veía con otros ojos, ugh…_

 _._

 _._

 **Fin flashback**

Suspire con pesar y corte el agua, estruje mis cabellos para sacar el exceso de agua, me envolví en unas toallas y mu fui a la habitación, cogí ropa interior limpia y me la puse con rapidez.

Me acerque a la cama de Bella y le moví un hombro.

-Hey Bella durmiente-ella rezongo- debes levantarte, hay cosas que hacer-ella tomo toda la ropa y se tapo hasta la cabeza-¡ Isabella Swaaaan! No me hagas sacarte a rastras-le golpee el trasero, pero no hacía nada- Si no sales ahora de la cama iré a decirle a Edward que venga por ti-sentencie-

-Edward se dio al lote con Bella en el sofá de la estancia-chillo con voz amortiguada y yo me reí-

-Venga ya Bella, déjate de tonterías-tire todas las mantas hacia atrás y solté un grito-

-¡Rosaliee!-chillo mi amiga-

-Ángela qué diablos haces tú en la cama de Bella-sip era amiga pero la morena, lleve mis manos a la boca ante todas las ideas que se formaron en mi cabeza-

-Ya te dije, Bella se dio al lote con Ed en el sofá, mis tacones estaban matándome, tenía algunas copas en la cabeza y me deje caer por aquí- se puso de pie y se desperezo-

-¿Te estás escuchando?-me sentí completamente nerviosa-

-¿Te molesta que durmiera en la cama de Bella?-me miro con pucheritos-

-Angie no es eso-me golpee la frente con la palma de mi mano- ¿Dónde dijiste estaba Bella?-la mire escéptica-

-Dije que estaba en el sofá con…-los ojos de mi amiga se abrieron con desmesura, comprendiendo al fin todo esto- ¡Santa mierda!-chillo histérica y comenzó a dar saltitos- Los demás despertaran en cualquier momento, tenemos que sacarla del living antes de que los bebes se pongan en proceso-

Tomo mi mano y nos saco volando de la habitación, corrimos hacia la estancia y sip efectivamente en el sofá estaba Bella con el cabello revuelto y descalza, sobre el torso de Edward que tenía la camisa a medio abrochar y sus manos enrollaban la cintura de Bells de forma posesiva.

-Tenemos que sacarla de aquí ahora ya-susurro Angie, la observe de pies a cabeza y me tape la boca por no reír-

-Ángela traes solo ropa interior-me carcajee lo mas silenciosa que pude, ella se observo y se encogió de hombros-

-No te admires tu estas igual-mi risa se paró de golpee y la realidad de azoto, al salir corriendo también olvide cubrirme con algo más que solo lencería-

-Vámonos a la recamaraaa-la tironee pero ella no se movió-

-¡No sin Bella!- Ángela miro en todas direcciones y empezó a dar pequeños pasos en dirección al sofá-

-Al menos no huele a sexo- ambas nos miramos y soltamos unas risitas, teníamos tiempo, aun no despertaba nadie y no había ruidos-

Retiramos los brazos de Edward del pequeño cuerpo de mi amiga y se los acomodamos a un lado, el se removió inquieto y abrió los ojos nos observo atento…

-Estas durmiendo-Ángela habla de forma extraña y yo quería reírme- tus ojos pesan-movía sus manos delgadas sobre el rostro de Edward-

-¿Es una película playboy?-dijo con voz ronca y adormilado-

-Mmm-Angie me miro a mi y conteste- si dulce Eddie, pero debes dormir-dije con tono meloso-

-Ajam-él se acomodo y cerró los ojos para seguir su plació sueño-

-Pero que pasada-yo me quería reír y Ángela se mordía el labio-

-Vamos dulce Bells, coopera con nosotras-susurro Ángela, luego jalo un brazo de la castaña con cuidado, pase mis brazos bajo el torso de Bella y ella suspiró-

-Tómale los pies-le dije a Angie-

La cargamos como a un muertito, Ang de los pies y yo de los brazos, Bella seguía durmiendo como si nada pasara a su alrededor, rodeamos el sofá y caminábamos en sincronía todo iba muy bien hasta que…

-¡La han matadooo!-chillo Floripatria, yo solté a Bella, cayó de cabeza dándose un golpe fuertísimo y Angie no soltó sus pies- ¡asesinas!-gritaba la mujer, yo me tape la boca y Ángela tenía sus ojos abiertos con desmesura- ¡asesinas con poca ropa!-la mujer salió dispara en dirección opuesta gritando y alardeando-

-¡Rápido!-Angie comenzó arrastrar a Bella por el piso de mármol, corría en reversa en dirección a nuestra recamara, la imagen me causo mucha risa, Bells no se dio cuenta ni del golpe ni de los gritos de Floripatria y Edward seguía durmiendo plácidamente soñando con su película playboy ugh…

Me fui corriendo detrás de mis locas amigas, pensando en cómo le explicaríamos todo esto a Bella más tarde…

Ángela estaba parada en el centro de la habitación observando a una desparramada Bella tendida en el piso.

-Pero qué maravilla dios-agregue con risa contenida-

-Cuando despierte tendrá un dolor de cabeza del infierno-

-Y no solo por los tragos-me mofe-

-Hay que despertarla, hay mucho que hacer hoy, en su agenda figura una cena de los Vulturi con los Cullen-dijo Ángela-

-Cuando Bella Swan tiene trago en su sistema mmm-me puse pensativa- no seré yo quien la despierte-negué con mi cabeza-

-¡Eres una miedica!-chillo Angie, se puso de rodillas junto a Bella y comenzó a sacudir su brazo- Bellita, tienes que despertar-

-¿Y me decías miedica a mí?-me largue a reír- estas hablándole como si tuviera algún problema mental-

-¿Tienes una mejor idea para despertarla y que no sea como una bestia?-me gruño-

-Podríamos intentar…-me interrumpió un portazo y un grito feroz-

.

.

.

.

 **Alice POV***

¡Cómo demonios fui tan estúpida!, las lagrimas corrían por mi rostro libremente, me sentía usada, una mujer de la peor calaña, pase la noche con el hombre más hermoso que pudiera existir, me entregue a él como no lo había hecho con nadie, solo para que el me confesara que… aaaaah por dios!

Al momento que Jasper estaciono su auto en la mansión me tire corriendo de este, sus gritos de que me detuviera eran un eco sordo en mis oídos, no volvería a llorar en frente del nunca más, lo juro como que me llamo Alice Brandon.

Floripatria gritaba despavorida que habían asesinas con poca ropa en el Hall, ignore su estúpido show y seguí corriendo a través de las enormes columnas, Edward estaba tirado en uno de los sillones de la estancia de empleados, tenía la camisa abotonada de manera desordenada y labial rojo en el cuello, no me detuve a observar con más detenimiento, en este momento solo quería ver a mis amigas y que pronto pusiéramos fin a este operativo que nos estaba quitando el corazón…

Irrumpí de forma salvaje en el cuarto de Bella y Rosalie…

-¡Es un maldito perro del infierno!-grite a todo pulmón, mis ojos estaban cerrados con fuerza- ¡un poco hombre, no tiene agallas ni valentía, es el soldado más cobarde que puede existir!-deje salir todo esa frustración de mi alma y de mi corazón, pero aun así me sentía la más tonta, dañada, rota y absurda mujer que pisaba esta tierra-

Las mire de una en una, Ange y Rose estaban con ropa interior mirándome anonadadas y Bella estaba acostada en el piso con los ojos abiertos como plato, la escena era cómica, pero la situación en la que me encontraba no me hizo reír ni siquiera un poco-

-Alice…-no sé cual de las tres dijo mi nombre, solo me deje caer de rodillas y llore como pocas veces lo había hecho en mi vida, pronto sentí muchos brazos rodearme y susurrarme palabras de tranquilidad, no sabría cómo explicar todo esto, ellas me verían como una mujerzuela, me sentí avergonzada de mi conducta-

-Tienes que calmarte un poco bonita-Bella hablaba con voz ronca y a juzgar por ese tono, puedo asegurar que tenía una resaca de aquellas- tenemos que ayudarte y para eso debes…ugh-se quedo callada y levante la vista, Bella sujetaba su cabeza con una mano y tenía los ojos cerrados-

-Mmm debes explicarnos que sucede-dijo Angie acariciando mi desordenado cabello-

-Es que…-agache la mirada y nuevas lágrimas corrieron libres por mis mejillas-

-Vamos Alice, nosotras no te juzgaremos jamás- sentí que Rose podía leer mis pensamientos-

-A quien debemos matar…-Mire a Bella y sonreí un poco, ella se envaro y se puso de pie en un salto, corrió al baño, Rosalie rápidamente fue tras ella, escuchamos sus arcadas y la forma abrupta en la que devolvía su mm emborrachado estomago-

-¡Dios Bella, te bebiste todo el bar!-chillo Rosalie-

-Callat…-nuevas arcadas y sonidos raros se escucharon, Angie y yo nos miramos y sonreímos un poco- tu solo reten mi cabellos-se quejo Bella-

-¡Eso es lo que hago vomitona de Forks!- Angie y yo soltamos suaves risitas-

-¡Ustedes par de alcohólicas no se rían!-grito Bella con voz contenida- ustedes han tenido la cabeza en el retrete…buaaaack-ugh ese fue el aporte de Bella-

-En el lavamanos, en la cartera y en el auto muchas más veces que Bella-grito Rosalie-

-¡Pero qué asco!-grito Ángela-

-No hace falta que recuerden ese pasado oscuro-agregue con una mueca y Rosalie se rio estridentemente, Bella y Rosalie no recordaron mas cosas, solo se escuchaban palabras de tranquilidad de parte de Rose y sonidos asquerosos de parte de Bella-

-¿Dónde estabas?-pregunto Ángela-

-Mm, pase la noche con Jasper-mire mis manos-

-¿Pasaste la noche con Jasper al estilo tomados de la mano viendo estrellas?-pregunto Bella de repente-

-O ¿haciendo cositas de grandes?-se mofo Rosalie, traía a Bella recargada en su hombro-

-Digamos las cosas como son, ninguna es niña pequeña- dijo Angie

-Angie eres la única virgen que nos queda-solté de repente y tape mi rostro con ambas manos-

-¡¿Qué?!-gritaron las tres al unisonó-

-Dijeron que no me juzgarían- me puse a llorar otra vez-

-Nonono-negaban atropelladamente las tres y seguían tratando de hablar todas al mismo tiempo, yo por mi parte me sentía morir, las lágrimas no dejaban de brotar de mis ojos-

-¡Quieren hablar de a una!-grito Bella, que ahora se encontraba sentada al estilo indio junto a Rose y Angie- ¡mi cabeza va a explotar!-

-Te pasa por borracha-chillo Rose-

-¡No te pases!-grito Bella-

-Chicas emm…Alice-Angie me apunto con su dedo y yo me sentí peor-

-¡Sabia que me apuntarían con el dedo!-grite entre mas lagrimas ugh…perfecto me volvi paranoica-

-¿Qué?-Angie me miro consternada- no seas tarada, nosotras no te apuntaremos con el dedo, quiero que este par deje de reclamar tonterías y ponga atención-

-Lo sentimos-agrego Bells y Rose a la misma vez-

-Ahora explícanos que paso-dijo Ange poniendo la cuota de seriedad-

-Me quería sentir libre por una noche, las cosas se nos fueron de las manos en el Night club y decidimos irnos mmm fuimos cerca de las playas de la Push y una cosa llevo a la otra, terminamos tirados en la arena sin nada-sonreí ante el recuerdo-

-¿No se metió arena en mm algunas partes?-Rosalie se rasco el cuello-

-¡Rosalie!-me puse roja como un tomate y las chicas se reían-

-¿Qué sucedió después?-pregunto Bella, acariciando su nuca-

-Amaneció, estábamos envueltos en los brazos del otro y luego me confesó algo que no hubiera querido escuchar jamás-sonreí con tristeza y una lagrima mas rodo por mi mejilla-

-¿Va a ser padre?-Rosalie abrió los ojos enormemente-

-¡Nooo!-

-¿Es Gay?-Angie ladeo su cabeza-

-¡¿Qué?!-abrí mis ojos con desmesura y negure frenéticamente con mi cabeza- ¡eso no!-

-¿Cómo demonios el tipo va a ser gay, si fue un semental en la arena con esta duendecilla?-Bella movía sus cejas de manera graciosa y yo enrojecí mas, mis amigas se reían y evidentemente estaban tratando de hacer más ameno todo esto para mí-

-¿Qué hizo para ponerte así Ali?-Bella se recompuso de sus risas, tomo mi mano y acaricio mi dorso-

-Ahora no quiero decirlo niñas-hice una mueca- además lo sabrán en menos de lo que esperan-

-Ali no te presionaremos, solo queremos tu tranquilidad-Rose me beso la frente-

-Quiero que esto acabe-dije más para mí que para las chicas-

-Sera lo mejor-Rosalie se puso tensa- debemos irnos, hay que concentrarse-

-¿Qué pasa con Emmett?-intervino Angie-

-El…él solo fue mi distracción –mi amiga miro sus manos- nunca funcionaria, estamos de lados opuestos-

-¿El sabe que lo dejaras?- pregunto Bells comprendiendo la mirada de Rosalie y… ¡ _altooo la caballería! ¿Qué me perdí?_ -

-Esperen un momento-levante mis manos- ¿Por qué Rosalie va a dejar a Emmett?-

-Porque metí las patas hasta el fondo-la rubia hizo una mueca- nosotras estamos trabajando no jugando y si sigo por ese camino, lastimare a Emmett y no me perdonare eso-

-Estaremos bien-la tranquilice-cuando terminemos esto y estemos lejos de los Cullen todo mejorara-me sentía una hipócrita al decir eso, nada volvería a estar bien si me había enamorado del hombre equivocado-

-Y de Black-dijo Rose mirando a Ángela-

-Mm de hecho-Ángela se puso roja y revolvía sus cabellos-

-Ni lo pienses Ángela Weber, no sé qué te traes con ese tipo y quiero una explicación, pero nada será suficiente para que te apoyemos con algún disparate que te incluya a ti y a ese perro-

-Chicas es que él…-Angie estaba nerviosa y a mí me dio risa- es bueno-yo trate de contenerme pero explote en una carcajada-

-¿Bueno?-Bella la miro y levanto su delineada ceja-

-¿Bueno besando?-le pique y ella levanto la vista para mirarme perpleja-

-oh mm-Rosalie puso uno de sus dedos en su mentón y fingió pensar- aah ya se-Rosalie sonrió con malicia-¿el es bueno levantándote del piso y apretujando tu trasero respingón?-Rose choco palmas con Bella y reían-

-¡Chicas ya basta!-Ange estaba roja, más que un tomate-También tuve mi noche de libertad-se encogió de hombros- Así como Rose se perdió en la oficina del jefe o como Bella dándose al lote en el sofá de la sala-Rose y Bella dejaron de reír y tragaron con dificultad, yo abrí mi boca en una perfecta O-

-¿El sofá de la sala?-Bella se rio con sarcasmo- yo llegue al piso de mi habitación al menos, recuerdo perfectamente todo-hizo un gesto con su mano-

-La señorita "recuerdo todo"-Rose hizo comillas con sus dedos- estaba encima de uno de sus jefes en el sofá de empleados, casi sin ropas, llegaste al piso de tu habitación porque Ángela y yo te cargamos como un muertito-finalizo Rose-

-Emm si exactamente así fue como te trajimos-Angie rascaba su cabeza y miraba a Rosalie quien contenía la risa-

-¿Qué parte se están saltando?-pregunte mirándolas alternamente, Bella se mordía el labio avergonzada-

-Saltando salió Floripatria cuando nos vio en la escena del crimen-agrego Ángela y Rose exploto en sonoras carcajadas-

-¡Ustedes par de brutas me botaron!-chillo Bella y luego agarro su cabeza con ambas manos- agh maldita resaca-repetía una y otra vez-

-Esa fue Rose-se defendió Angie-Ella te soltó-estaba de espaldas en el piso agarrándose la panza y riendo-

-¡Maldita Bitch!-grito Rose- fuiste tú quien la arrastro de los pies por el pasillo hasta traerla aquí- Bella soltó un jadeo-

-¡Son unas cavernícolas!-les grito-pobre aquel que se case con ustedes-mi amiga se enfurruño y yo no podía dejar de reír- ahora veo porque mi cabeza duele tanto ugh-se masajeaba la nuca-

-Era eso o dejar que la familia te viera sobre Edward-La castaña suspiro ante el mencionado-

-Um supongo que gracias-seguía masajeando su nuca-

-Mm niñas Jake sabe quien soy en realidad-dijo Ángela de pronto, todas la miramos con asombro-

-¿Jake?-dijo Bella y Rose-

-¿Qué sabe exactamente?-ignore a mis otras amigas-

-Si Jake-mi amiga sonrió un poco-sabe que soy infiltrada, me conoció en el operativo de Valverde y alguien aquí le pidió que me protegiera de….Alec Vulturi-la mirada de Ángela se torno triste, opaca y podría decir que con un matiz de miedo-

-Ese zángano de pacotilla no entiende que debe mantener distancia o esta esperando que le atraviese la cabeza de un tiro-grite molesta y me puse de pie-

-Alice cálmate-Angie hablo bajito e hizo una mueca, Bella tenia los dientes apretados y seguía apretando su cabeza imagino que por el dolor y Rose, bueno ella tenía una mirada de asesina en serie y los puños apretados a tal punto que sus nudillos se veían blancos-

Ángela nos conto todo sobre su encuentro con Vulturi y también lo sucedido con Jacob Black, la verdad es quela veía bastante familiarizada con ese perro de Black, al parecer a hizo sentir un poco más segura después de darle esa paliza a Vulturi, mi amiga nos explico detalle a detalle lo que sucedió en su sesión de besos y caricias, jaaa como ya les dije, ella no llegaría a algo tan importante como perder su virginidad con un extraño y en un baño ugh. A cada momento me entraban unas ganas salvajes de ir y sacarle las pelotas a ese Alec, ¿Quién diablos se creía el tipejo?, no era más que un adefesio mal hecho.

Gran parte de la mañana la pasamos en la habitación de las chicas, conversamos de lo que hicimos la noche pasada, nos reímos, bromeamos y agendamos una reunión con Heidi Volter para afinar unos detalles de lo que nos quedaba de operativo, ahora si nos pondríamos a trabajar duro, era un acuerdo entre las cuatro salir de aquí lo más pronto posible…

.

.

.

Bella POV*

Termine de arreglar mi Vestido, deje que mi cabello húmedo corriera libre por mi espalda en suaves ondas, tape lo mejor que pude mis ojeras y salí rumbo al comedor; Ángela se ducho antes que todas y se fue directamente al estudio de cámaras, tenía que revisar las cintas de anoche ya que Rose se encontró con Aro a una hora nada prudente, la muy desgraciada dijo que me daría una copia de mi llegada con Edward y de cómo habíamos terminado en el sillón, enrojecí completamente.

Sue le pidió a Rosalie y Alice que ayudaran a servir el almuerzo de hoy porque no había suficiente personal de servicio, ellas aceptaron por lo que tuvieron que arreglarse y ponerse unos uniformes que no hacían justicia a sus cuerpos, antes de salir Alice dijo que lo solucionaría y con un guiño de ojo desaparecieron.

-Isabella-Carlisle me saludo con entusiasmo- cada día mas bella mi querida yerna-yo solo sonreí y me sonroje-

-Papá deja de coquetear con mi novia-jugueteo la voz más sexy que podría existir-

-Tranquilo Eddie, hay Bella para todos-dijo Aro riéndose irónicamente, Edward me atrajo a su cuerpo y se tenso-

-Para nadie más que no sea yo-gruño con seriedad-

-Tranquilo león, nadie quiere quitarte tu presa-dijo Alec, que estaba bebiendo una copa de champagne-

-Al parecer el que quiso tomar algo que no era de él, fue otro-le escupí mordaz-mira tu rostro, das asco-

-No pedí opinión de nadie-me miro furioso-

-Bella puede opinar lo que ella quiera, está en su casa-Edward apoyo su cabeza en mi hombro y me rodeo con sus brazos-y si tu cara fea esta aquí, pues te aguantas-yo contuve la risa-

-¿Una empleada que pasas por tu cama tiene más importancia que tus amigos de toda la vida?-siseo Tanya-

-Agradecería que dejaras de referirte de manera tan baja, sobre mi querida Bella-hablo Esme, que entraba en el enorme comedor-ya quisieras tu estar en su lugar-Esme le guiño un ojo con sorna-

-Esmeralda-El tono de voz de Floripatria sonaba tenso- ¿podrías si quiera fingir que te agrada mi familia?-

-A mi no se me da lo de mentir-Esme encaro a Floricienta o como se llamara la vieja mafiosa-

-¿No se te da bien mentir?-Aro se reía de manera rara-

-No por voluntad-Esme estaba casi tocando la nariz de Aro con su propia nariz, estaba enfadada y podría jurar que en algún momento se le tiraba encima a desmembrarlo-

-Esmeralda, amor ignora esto y por favor concentrémonos en lo que convoca esta cena-Carlisle estaba tenso-

-¿Ya dejaras este misterio?-Esme parecía molesta, se aparto con sutileza de Carlisle y se posiciono junto a Edward y yo-

-Bueno Aro y yo convocamos esta comida por motivos de gran importancia-Carlisle se apretaba las manos nervioso, apareció Rose y Alice vistiendo uniformes de sirvienta que a decir verdad se veían espectaculares en ellas, traían bandejas con copas de champagne y algunos aperitivos- agradecería que todos tomaran una copa por favor- Carlisle apunto a las chicas y a medida que ellas pasaban todos sacaban una copa, quedaron solo tres en las bandejas-

-¡Familiaaaaa!-entro el huracán Emmett- ya estoy aquí, díganme que aún no dan la noticia de misterio-Emmett hacía gestos con sus manos y reía, luego saco una copa de Champagne y miro a Rosalie- ¿Quién fue el imbécil que te ordeno que vistieras así?-todos miramos a Rose, ella se veía impecable-

-Sus padres señor Emmett-fingio Rose-

-Mis padres y un coño-Emmett tomo el brazo de Rosalie y la oculto tras el- ¡no dejare que Alec te siga desnudando con la mirada!- oh oh esto acabaría mal, yo golpe mi frente con mi mano y Edward se sacudía de risa-

-¡Emmett Cullen a ti qué demonios te importa como Alec imagine a una empleada, si pasaste la noche conmigo!-chillo Tanya, yo mire a Rose que se zafó del agarre de Emm con brusquedad, sus ojos se endurecieron-

-Yo solo cumplo mi trabajo Señor Cullen-hablo Rose, Esme fulminaba con la mirada Tanya-

-¡Nosotros no pasamos la noche juntos!-grito Emmett-

-¡Si te atreviste a tocar el cabello casto de mi hija, deberás responder con sagrado matrimonio!-Aro levanto la voz exageradamente-

-¡Mi hijo no se casara con tu hija descarriada!-grito Esme-

-Esto seguirá creciendo-se reía Edward en mi oreja-como una hoguera- pero yo no podía ni siquiera concentrarme en él, la mirada de Rosalie estaba vacía y Alice completamente envarada-

-Rosalie no escuches tonterías-decía el grandote una y otra vez, pero mi amiga ya lo había bloqueado de su cerebro y lo estaba ignorando-

-Concentrémonos por favor-Carlisle carraspeaba y todos tenían malas caras-

-Buenos días Familia-y la guinda de la torta, apareció Jasper con Kate tomada de su brazo, ella traía puesta una sabana de color blanco, hasta el suelo, esa cosa no parecía vestido y…oh por dios díganme que no es lo que estoy pensando-

-Awww estas preciosa-chillo Floripatria-¡Serás la novia más linda de la historia!-todos los Cullen menos Carlisle se quedaron en un silencio sepulcral, yo solo miraba a Alice, sus manos tiritaban y sus ojos estaban cristalinos, Kate la miraba con burla y superioridad-

-¿De qué novia están hablando?-Esme tenía las manos apretadas fuertemente en torno a su copa, Edward me soltó y dio un paso adelante con el semblante furioso, Emmet por otro lado apretó los puños-

-Jasper y yo acabamos de oficializar nuestro compromiso-Kate saco unas copas de Champagne de la bandeja de Alice –

-¿De qué compromiso está hablando esta niñita?-Esme miraba enfurecida a Carlisle y este solo miraba la copa que tenía entre sus manos- ¡Carlisle Anthony Cullen, te hice una pregunta!-yo di un brinco y Alice se encamino a la salida del enorme comedor-

-Con mi Jaspy esperamos que las sirvientas nos feliciten- Kate la retuvo por el brazo-

-Kate ya basta-dijo Jasper con un hilo de voz-

-Sera la boda del siglo-canturreaba Aro, Tanya sonreía con malicia hacia la escena, y Alec bebía como si se acabara el mundo-

-Muchas felicidades a los señores-dijo Alice con voz contenida- les deseo un futuro prospero y duradero-Kate soltó su agarre y miro a Alice-

-Gracias empleadita, no sabes lo feliz que nos hace compartir nuestra alegría con la servidumbre-

-¡¿Enloqueciste?!-grito Edward-

-Edward tú no tienes derecho a…-Jasper no logro terminar de hablar y su hermano mayor interrumpió-

-Tú nunca has querido a esta desabrida, y tampoco la querrás no seas estúpido-Emmett estaba rojo de la rabia, un clack resonó en la habitación y todas las miradas se fueron directamente a Esme, que había hecho pedazos su copa en el suelo-

-Quiero que tu-apunto a Aro- y tu asquerosa familia salgan ahora ya de mi casa-grito-

-Deja de hablar como si nosotros no estuviéramos aquí-la increpo Floripatria- ahora seremos familia y tendrás que acostumbrarte a nosotros a menos que quieras ir a parar a Nebraska otra vez!- El rostro de Carlisle fue un poema, los chicos miraron extrañados sin comprender nada, en cambio Rose, Alice y yo sabíamos perfectamente a que se refería la vieja bruja-

-¡Te dije que te largaras de mi casa lagartona asquerosa!-Esme tomo una de las tantas tartaletas que había sobre la mesa y se la estampo en el rostro a floripatria que dio un grito- ¡ojala nunca te hubieran sacado de ese burdel de mala muerte que es a donde perteneces!-La mujer que yo veía gritar y dar su merecido a todos era la Esme que esperaba ver hace mucho-

-¡Madre!-grito Tanya y Kate al unisonó-

-Eres una bataclana, gata zarrapastrosa-Aro insultaba a Esme y fue lo que se necesito para que Edward y Emmett se fueran sobre él y le dieran puñetazos en el rostro, Jasper se tiro sobre Edward y lo saco a tirones, mientras que Carlisle hacia lo mismo con Emmett-

-¡Te cortare la lengua hijo de puta!-vociferaba Emmett-

-¡No vuelvas a insultar a mi madre o te dejare sin huevos cabron!- gruñía Edward-

Esto era un desastre, Carlisle no hacía nada, pero lo que es NADA estaba como en un estado letárgico.

-No repetiré esto otra vez-grito Esme a todo pulmón- saquen sus asquerosas pesuñas de mi casa y no se atrevan a volver aquí jamás-apunto a Kate- Y tu saca de tu hueca cabeza la idea de casarte con mi hijo porque eso no sucederá jamás, no lo condenare a ser infeliz-

-De hecho querida Esmeralda los chicos firmaron un acuerdo prenupcial y el matrimonio es dentro de un mes-Aro aplaudió-También compramos una residencia muy cerca de aquí, así no perderemos el contacto familia-eso ultimo lo dijo con sorna-

-¡Usted podrá ser mi suegra pero es una mujer sin clase!-chillo Kate, que estaba limpiando la tarta del rostro de su madre-

-¡Tu eres una desesperada que tiene el vestido de novia en su cartera!-respondió Esme y acto seguido le tiro una jarra de jugo encima-

-¡Pero que ha hecho!-chillo histérica la rubia- ¡as arruinado mi vestido Versacce!-

-¡En mi ropero hay muchas sabanas blancas saca una y te la amarras, no se notara la diferencia!-vocifero Esme- ¡La reunión a concluido, fuera de mi casa todo el mundo que es basura!- ella camino al pasillo-

-Esmeralda, Amor...-Carlisle quiso detenerla pero ella se volteo y lo encaro-

-En cuanto puedas, llama a los abogados Cullen, tenemos mucho de qué hablar-Esme se encamino a la escalera y nos dejo a todos perplejos, Carlisle tardo unos segundos y se fue tras su esposa-

-Mi madre ya dio la orden los quiero a todos fuera ahora ya o pediré a los de seguridad que se los lleven –Emmett, les apunto la puerta y los Vulturi miraban furiosos ante tanta humillación otorgada por más ni menos que la gran Esme Platt….

.

.

 **Horas Antes…**

 **Tercera persona***

 **-** Fue la mejor noche de mi vida Alice-el rubio acariciaba la espalda desnuda de la pelinegra-

-Eres el primero-susurro ella-

-Lo sé hermosa y no sabes lo feliz que me hace saber que me confiaste algo único-el beso los cabellos de ella-

-Aunque esto es perfecto y es el amanecer más lindo que podre presenciar jamás-ella se apoyo en sus codos y lo miro a los ojos- se que algo te pasa-

-Si te lo digo ahora seré la basura más grande de este universo mi hermosa señorita y no quiero arruinar este momento tan mágico-el beso su nariz-

-No me gusta estar en burbujas cerca de cactus y más si esos cactus son mentiras-ella hizo una mueca-dime la verdad por favor-

-Alice, antes que nada quiero decirte que espere toda mi vida poder sentirme así, si en este momento tuviera que partir a una guerra, me iría con el pecho inflado de amor y la frente en alto orgulloso de saber que fue mía la persona más delicada, pura y especial-ambos se sonrieron con devoción-

-Eres tu quien merecía lo único regalo que no repetiré jamás mi soldadito-ella miro la arena-

-Fuera o no el primero tu serías la mujer que me ha hecho sentir más completo y feliz con un solo acto de amor-el levanto el rostro de la pelinegra con delicadeza-siento que te conozco de otra vida y que te amo-beso cada uno de los dedos de Alice y ella sonrió-

-Te Amo Jasper, desde mi otra vida-un dulce beso sello la promesa que se hicieron con el corazón-

-Alice nunca olvides esto, porque es lo más sincero que hare jamás-ella lo miro un poco asustada- Ali…me casare con Kate en un mes…-

La pelinegra se puso de pie lentamente sin apartar los ojos de los de él, sintió que se habría un agujero enorme en su pecho donde antes estuvo su corazón; comenzó a recoger sus cosas y a vestirse, no profirió palabra alguna.

-Ali bonita dime algo-Jasper tenía la voz quebrada y los ojos con lágrimas- por favor dime que no me odias-el tomo las mejillas de Alice con suavidad- por favor-

-Llévame a casa-fue lo único que ella dijo-

-Pero debemos hablar-el vio en los ojos de su amada solo un frio interminable-

-Piensa que fue tu despedida de soltero-ella quito las manos de Jasper con poca sutileza y hablo llena de sarcasmo- espero lo hayas disfrutado, ahora llévame a casa, tengo trabajo que hacer y tu prometida espera- ella se encamino al auto que estaba sobre las piedras y él solamente dejo correr sus lagrimas y se vistió con amargura…. _toda esta infelicidad solo por salvar a su familia…_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Espero poder compensar su espera, mil gracias por sus reviews y alertas lo vuelvo a repetir jajaja son las mejores, ahora dejen su sexy comentario, puedo decir que por aquí nos acercaremos a la recta de semifinales no del final jajaja no sé si me explico, nos leemos en cuanto pueda bonitas, un besito y un abrazo.**_

 _ **Atte: Jana Cullen (DO)**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Infinitas gracias por sus reviews y alertas y todo, me hacen tan feliz ver que ya llegamos a los 100 reviews, si esto está funcionando es gracias a ustedes.**

 **También me gustaría pedirles que digan NO al plagio, es difícil crear una historia, son horas frente a la computadora buscando la forma de que todo tenga coherencia y sea atractivo para las lectoras, para que luego aparezca una persona extraña y tome créditos de algo que no surgió de ella misma, es de pésimo gusto, NO AL PLAGIO.**

 **.**

 **Disfrute su lectura y no olviden dejar su comentario, gracias a:**

 **AgentCastle,** **cary,** **Anyi Lpez,** **keith86** **,** **vane stevens** **,** **isa Kathe** **,** **caresgar26** , **Laura Katherine, pili y todas esas lectoras fantasmas.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capitulo 11:**

Esme POV*

-¡¿Qué me calme?!-me daba vueltas como una leona enjaulada y me negaba a que Carlisle me tocara-

-Esme, amor-Carlisle trataba de seguirme el paso pero cuando yo daba la vuelta el se hacía a un lado para dejarme seguir mi desenfrenada marcha-

-¡No me llames Amor!-me pare firme y le di cara- Como demonios se te pudo ocurrir comprometer a mi hijo con esa mujer tan hueca y exasperante, ¡¿En qué diablos pensaste?!-

-Esme yo di la opción, él solo la acepto-tomo el tabique de su nariz-

-¿Solo la tomo?-golpee el piso con mi pie de manera brusca- es un niño, ¡mi niño! Y tú lo tiraste a la boca de los leones-

-¡El también es mi hijo Esmeralda y ya no es un niño!-me levanto la voz y eso solo hizo que dentro de mi explotara un llamarada de furia-

-¿Tu hijo?-me reí con sarcasmo- Yo lo lleve en mi vientre 9 meses, fui yo quien lo trajo a este mundo ¡ES MIO!-grite-¡tú solo fuiste el cobarde que lo entrego en bandeja de plata a una bastarda ponzoñosa!-

-¡Esme no te voy a perder!-tomo mis brazos y me sacudió, en sus ojos se veía desesperación-

-¡Pues si no querías perderme, no debiste dar a mi hijo como moneda de cambio!-sentía mis ojos escocer por las lagrimas acumuladas-El no tiene la culpa de nada de esto-mi voz se quebró-

-Aro quiere…-suspiro- necesita este matrimonio para que Kate pueda reclamar una herencia de sus abuelos o algo así-se jalo los cabellos con rudeza - serán solo un año y Jasper será libre de nuevo-

-¿Un año?-sonreí con pesadez, ignore todo lo demás y explote, sip explote nuevamente- ¿Cómo demonios quieres que nos saquemos a los Vulturi de encima si tu casas a nuestra sangre con ellos?-otra vez me sentía furiosa- ¿esperas que seamos felices mientras que mi hijo se sacrifica por ti?-

-¡Es por nosotros!-grito nuevamente-

-¿Por nosotros?-ya no aguante y lo abofetee- ¡eres una basura!, ¿no te paraste a pensar que Jasper estaba enamorado?-pensé en las muchas veces que lo vi reír y sus ojos destellando junto a Alice, mi corazón se encogió- ¿pensaste en algo más que no fuera tu egoísmo por no perderme?-el me miraba atónito-

-Esto sería diferente si tu no hubieras ido a parar a un burdel de mala muerte-sus ojos lloraban, pero no podía sentir compasión, ¡Dios entrego a mi hijo!- No voy a perderte nunca más Esme, si piensas que es egoísta de mi parte dar un año en matrimonio a Jasper a preferir no verte nunca más-se agarro los cabellos y lloro- ¡pues soy el cabron mas egoísta que puede existir!-me miro desorientado y gritaba, mis piernas temblaban y me abrazaba a mi misma-

-¡Tú me prometiste que la felicidad de nuestros hijos siempre estaría antes que la nuestra Carlisle Cullen!-ya no podía contenerme, mi hijo se casaría dentro de un mes con esa vividora y yo, yo ya no podía hacer nada-¡Lo vendiste!

-¡No es así!-grito mas fuerte aún- le explique las cosas, le dije que te perderíamos si uno de ellos no lo hacía, el quiso darle paso a la felicidad de sus hermanos y mantenerte junto a nosotros-sus ojos estaban rojos y las lagrimas no dejaban de caer-

-¿¡Le dijiste la verdad sobre mi!?-chille histérica, mi cuerpo lo sentía de piedra- ¡Siempre les enseñamos a aborrecer a los policías, FBI y todo aquello que tuviera que ver con la ley y tu le dices que yo era infiltrada!-lo empuje hasta la puerta- ¡en que rayos pensabas!-el me miraba negando frenéticamente con la cabeza-

-¡Esm...-no lo deje continuar, abrí la puerta de un tirón y lo saque fuera, el no se resistía-

-¡Quiero el divorcio!-salió de mi boca sin pensarlo, sus ojos se abrieron con desmesura y sus labios formaron una perfecta O, sin esperar respuesta cerré azotando la puerta y dejándome caer al piso apoyada en ella-

No podía creer lo que había dicho, ¿realmente le pedí el divorcio?, me sentía aturdida y débil, no podía ser que Carlisle fuera por la vida comprometiendo a nuestros hijos sin ni siquiera considerar mi opinión, ¡Eran míos, mis hijos!

Sé que mucho de esto es mi culpa, Carlisle le vendió su alma al diablo por recuperarme, también estaba siendo una egoísta al tratarlo así, el solo me quería a mí, pero no podía consentir eso, no a costa de la felicidad de uno de mis hijos, necesitaba ayuda, tenía que sacar a los Vulturi de una vez por todas de nuestras vidas, aunque eso significara matarlos uno por uno con mis propias manos o desaparecer del mapa por siempre.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Alice Pov**

Esme voló escaleras arriba y Carlisle prácticamente corría para alcanzarla; Los Vulturi desfilaron de uno en uno para salir con la poca dignidad que les quedaba…

-Mmm Edward-Bella tomo el brazo del susodicho- vamos por hielo tu mano se hinchara-ella toco los nudillos y el hizo una mueca, Bella nos dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora y se perdió rumbo a la cocina con Edward junto a ella-

-Si los señores no necesitan nada más, me retiro-Mi amiga emprendió marcha y Emmett la tomo del brazo haciéndola voltear con brusquedad, la apretó a su pecho y la miraba molesto-

-¡¿En qué pensabas cuando aceptaste ponerte este disfraz!?-grito y Rose enfureció, yo di un paso atrás sosteniendo mi bandeja con las copas que quedaban-

-¡Pensaba en trabajar!-ella empezó a empujarlo pero el intensifico su agarre-

-¡En trabajar para que Vulturi te apreciara Hale!-Emmett estaba molesto, pero…la estaba jodiendo cada vez mas-

-No todo de mi gira en torno a las pelotas de un hombre, ¡estúpido!-Rosalie se lo saco de encima y lo golpeo con la bandeja en el pecho- ¡Puedes ir a tirarte a Tanya que yo no molestare, ni ocupare tu tiempo, gilipollas!- los ojos de la rubia desprendían ira, enojo y tristeza…ella si pensaba que Emmett era diferente-

-¡Y tu puedes enseñarle el trasero al que quieras, ya no me va a importar!-Rosalie enrojeció y bufo-

-¡No porque trabaje bajo el mando de una familia de ricos, quiere decir que me revolcare o enseñare más de la cuenta, no seas idiota, yo no soy como tus putas de turno!-Rose tenia los dientes apretados y siseaba-

-¡Pues no lo estabas demostrando!-Emmett hablo tan de prisa que no tomo el peso de sus palabras, Rosalie lo miraba perpleja, yo ahogue un grito y el novio del año intercedió-

-Emmett te estás pasando-

-Rose, yo no quise decir eso-el dio un paso hacia Rose visiblemente arrepentido y ella retrocedió dos, yo no aguante mas y saque una copa de mi bandeja y le tire el liquido color dorado encima-

-¡Eres un idiota Emmett!-me sentía furiosa, no dejaría que la siguiera tratando así, mas si sabía que Rose se estaba conteniendo por no lastimarlo-

-Que te den Emmett Cullen-la voz de Rose fue tan fría y tajante que Emmett se desespero-

-Muñeca, juro que el enojo me gano-me miro ceñudo, pero se dirigió a la rubia nuevamente, apretó el tabique de su nariz…gesto típicamente Cullen jaa- Yo no soporte que él te mirara así, Rose no tiene derecho…-Rose interrumpió-

-Tú no tienes derecho a nada Emmett, ahora traga champagne y aguántate la mierda que destilas-Rose me miro agradecida, Jasper se reía- Con su permiso señores- salió del comedor sin mirar hacia atrás-

-Yo…-el me miro a mí y luego a su hermano- yo me lo merecía-limpiaba su cara con los dedos y hacía muecas-

-Si yo fuera ella no te perdonaría nada de esto-dije con indignación- prácticamente la trataste de mujerzuela- fruncí mi seño molesta-no tenías derecho a decirle cosas así, ella no es como todas y tu mejor que nadie lo sabe tarado-

-Buscare…-Emmett titubeo y miro el piso-

-Ahora solo buscaras ropa limpia-Jasper le indico la salida al pasillo- luego besaras los pies de Rosalie si es necesario, pero ahora sal de aquí-Emmett me miro triste y se retiro, dejándome sola con el afortunado comprometido, sentí mi estomago revuelto-

-Yo iré por utensilios de limpieza, con permiso señor Jasper-estaba por alcanzar la salida pero…-

-Ali bonita-susurro, casi inaudiblemente, quise seguir mi camino lo juro por dios, pero esa voz me dejo estancada- Déjame explicarte esto por favor-

-El señor no tiene nada que explicar-me voltee y sonreí-de hecho quiero hacer un brindis-saque la copa restante de la bandeja- porque sea muy feliz y guarde los mejores recuerdos de esa noche-levante mi copa y le sonreí con falsedad- salud soldadito-dije llena de dolor-

-No me hagas esto, no me condenes-se precipito hacia donde estaba y enrollo sus brazos entorno a mi cintura, la copa que estaba en mis manos resbalo y se hizo añicos en el suelo de mármol, mis manos instintivamente volaron a su pecho, sus ojos estaban torturados, apoyo su frente en la mía y respiro con dificultad- Dame la oportunidad de explicarte, yo no te he mentido Alice, yo te amo –algo en mi interior se estremeció, me lance a su boca como una desquiciada, soy una idiota, pero quizás sería la última vez que pudiera besarlo y sentirme así de completa, no desperdiciaría esto- yo te amo Alice, más que a mi propia vida- esas palabras se grabaron en mi a fuego-

-Yo te amo Jasper-me abrace a él y me apretó en su pecho, beso mis cabellos con infinita ternura-

-Lo sé Alice, se que eres tan sincera y pura como nadie, te juro que quisiera cambiar todo esto, pero no puedo perder a mi madre, no puedo hacerlo, mi familia se haría pedazos y yo…yo no lo soportaría-su voz reflejaba dolor y suplicio-

-No te estoy entendiendo Jasper-me aparte un poco y lo mire a los ojos-¿Qué tiene que ver Esmeralda en esto?-

-Necesito verte y hablar contigo en privado-miro a todos lados y me volvió a besar con efusividad-estaré esperando por ti en la terraza a las doce de esta noche, iremos lejos y donde estemos solos tu y yo hablaremos y prometo explicarte todo, solo no me odies Ali bonita-me beso con ternura y me abrazo más a su cuerpo-

-Señorita Alice-la voz de Carlisle nos hizo dar un brinco y alejarnos, miro a Jasper y sonrió con tristeza- mi esposa la necesita con ella en estos momento- el semblante de Carlisle era espantoso, sus ojos estaban hinchados y rojos-

-Enseguida señor- ordene mi uniforme y me encamine a las escaleras, no sentí la voz ni de Jasper ni de su padre, ¿nos habría visto? O peor aún ¿habría escuchado algo?-

Camine lentamente escaleras arriba, sin detenerme, al llegar al cuarto de Esme golpee, pero no respondió…-

-señora Esmeralda-golpee con suavidad otra vez- ¿puedo pasar?-del otro lado de la habitación había solo silencio, me estaba asustando un poco-Esme si no contestas entrare y no me importara que estés sin ropa-le dije en tono de voz bajito, pero tampoco contesto-

Abrí la puerta de un empujón y recorrí la habitación con la vista, Esme no estaba en ningún lugar.

-¡Esme!-grite al vacio, fui corriendo hacia la terraza que tenía los ventanales abiertos, ella no estaba y con una opresión en mi pecho mire por el balcón-¡ufff!-solté todo el aire que retenían mis pulmones al ver que por lo menos no hizo una estupidez lanzándose al piso de abajo-

Seguí mi recorrido con rapidez y abrí de par en par su enorme vestidor, dentro solo había ropa esparcida por todos lados, parecía que un huracán hubiera dado una vuelta por ahí; Corrí al baño y la puerta estaba trabada, aporre la puerta con todas mis fuerzas pero nada.

-¡Esme necesito que me abras la puerta!-grite y seguí pegándole a la madera de roble-

-¡¿Que son esos gritos!? –Irrumpió Edward en la habitación-

-¡Tu madre está detrás de esta puerta y no responde!-chille histérica, Edward se apresuro y empezó a golpear frenético-

-¡Madreeee voy a entrar!-grito a todo pulmón-Alice córrete hacia atrás- le hice caso inmediatamente y el tomo vuelo, acto seguido se estrello contra la madera, la puerta crujió y se abrió desprendiendo madera del marco de esta-

Entramos y Esme estaba en tendida en el piso y tenía sus ojos cerrados, Edward gimió y yo me tire de rodillas junto a ella, tome su pulso que era casi inexistente; de pronto el baño empezó a llenarse por la familia, escuchaba los gritos de Carlisle que seguramente estaba forcejeando con Emmett.

-¡Por un carajo si no se callan y dejan de pelear como simios voy a sacarlos de aquí, así no me están ayudando!-grite enojada, todos se quedaron en silencio, yo levante la cabeza de Esme y le daba golpecitos en sus mejillas- Venga Esme abre tus ojos-le susurraba-

-Alice en que te ayudo-Jasper se puso junto a mí y tomo una de las manos de su madre-

-Inclínala en la bañera-empecé a dar órdenes- Emmett moja toallas con agua tibia en el lavado-Jasper sostenla así y no la sueltes-La cabeza de Esme colgaba en la mitad interna de la bañera y Jazz la sostenía con delicadeza, me puse de pie y lave mis manos con jabón, Carlisle miraba la escena aterrado, Emmett sacaba toallas de los entarimados y Edward estaba apoyado en una de las paredes jalándose el cabello-

-Esmeralda querida esto me dolerá mas a mí que a ti-me arrodille junto a su cuerpo, tire sus cabellos hacia atrás y luego abrí su boca, metí dos de mis dedos y ella comenzó hacer arcadas, su cuerpo estaba dando espasmos-

-¡Le estás haciendo daño!-grito Carlisle y sentí una de sus manos presionando mi hombro-

-¡No la toques!-Jasper sonaba furiosos y de un manotazo saco la mano de su padre-

-Carlisle vete de la habitación, Alice sabe lo que está haciendo y tu solo empeoras esta situación-hablo Edward, yo no me detuve y volvi a introducir mis dedos en la boca de Esme-

-¡Pero está dañándola y…!-el parloteo de Carlisle se detuvo porque presione más fuerte y ella vomito con violencia y sus ojos se abrieron con desmesura, retire la mano y Esme se contraía y vomitada un sinfín de píldoras sin digerir-

-¡Emmett las toallas!-el grandote me pasaba toallas empapadas y las puse detrás de su cuello-Jasper echa a correr el agua para que se valla todo esto- Esme seguía devolviendo un liquido espeso y amarillento revuelto con bolitas, que yo suponía eran pastillas-¡Todos fuera!-grite alarmada cuando note que Esme escupía sangre-

-No saldré de aquí-vocifero Carlisle-

-¡Dije fuera!-grite mas alto- No pregunte si querían ¡dije fuera!-

-Esperaremos afuera-Emmett saco en voladas a Carlisle y Edward –

-Alice porque mi madre esta…esta escupiendo sangre-Jasper sonaba desesperado-

-¿Que tomaste Esme?-Los nervios me invadían porque esto era extraño-

-Alice…-la voz suplicante de Jasper quedo a la mitad, Esme jadeo y perdió la conciencia nuevamente-

-¡Una Ambulanciaaaaaa!-grite a todo lo que daban mis nerviosos pulmones-

.

.

.

.

.

Ángela POV**

Mi celular vibraba por tercera vez, pero no podía contestar porque quien llamaba era Heidi Volter, una de nuestros altos mandos y yo estaba en compañía de Alistair y Mike.

-Iré por mm… un vaso de leche-dije en voz alta para que mis colegas me escucharan-

-Yo te cubro Angie-Alistair me palmeó el brazo cuando pase junto a él-

Salí casi corriendo y me dirigí a uno de los puntos ciegos de la mansión, marque el numero de Heidi y al segundo timbrazo atendió…

-¡Al fin una de ustedes me atiende!- dijo con exasperación-

-No puedo atender en cualquier momento Heidi, si alguien equivocado me escucha esta misión se va por la borda-dije con un poco de molestia, ella mejor que nadie sabía cómo funcionaba esto y nos cuestionaba-

-¡No me levantes la voz niña malcriada-grito por la línea- ahora debes saber que esta misión ya se fue por la borda en el momento en el que ustedes se metieron en los pantalones de quien no debían!-me quede en silencio- Tienen que venir a la agencia ahora mismo-finalizo-

-No sé de que hablas Heidi-me hice la desentendida- también agradecería que me respetaras porque yo no te he levantado la voz-me fastidie-

-¡Yo puedo gritarte cuando quiera, estas bajo mi nivel Weber!-si… volvió a gritarme- ahora presta atención, apresaremos a los Cullen y esto se acaba!-

-Pero esto está mal enfocado Heidi, los Cullen no son el problema, ¡Son los Vulturi!-dije sin pensarlo y ella guardo silencio por mucho tiempo-

-No vuelvas a repetir tanta estupidez o yo misma me encargare de fundirte en la cárcel Ángela Weber-siseo-

-Es la verdad Heidi debes creerme, tengo muchas pruebas y sé que las chicas también, solo déjanos explicarte todo-me apresure a decirle algunas cosas-

-No lo repetiré otra vez-sentencio- quiero que ustedes vengan ahora mismo a la agencia, sus desobediencias nos están costando caro, no quiero tus refutaciones ni explicaciones porque ya entendí que se enamoraron y eso solo nos indica que están encubriendo y eliminando evidencias claves…-

-¡No encubrimos nada!-la interrumpí a gritos- ustedes están mal enfocados-repetí de prisa-

-¡Ustedes quieren culpar a inocentes tal como lo hizo Esme Platt!-de mi boca salió un jadeo- Charlie está al tanto y está en proceso de declararlas corruptas-ella corto la llamada y yo me quede de piedra…-

No podían estar haciendo esto, ¿terminaríamos como Esme?... oh por dios…

.

.

.

.

 **Espero el capitulo haya estado bueno, lo escribí muy rápido, lamento la tardanza, espero que sigan ahí bonitas e infinitas gracias por sus reviews, ojala este cap los merezca y otra vez mil disculpas por no aparecer antes, pero mi nuevo trabajo y la universidad me tienen muy liada.**

 **Besitos**

 **Jana Cullen.**


	13. Outtake

**Esperooo sigan por aquí y bueno sin preámbulos ¡disfruten el capitulo!...**

 **Capitulo 12.**

 **2 semanas después…**

 **Carlisle POV****

No se cuanto tiempo pasaba, todo me parecía muerto, jamás terminaría de explicarme cómo fue que sus últimas palabras fueron "quiero el divorcio"; cuando el médico de la familia salió en compañía de Alice, para comunicarnos que Esme estaba muerta mi mundo se quebró, se hundió, se pulverizo, ya nada tenía sentido para mi, el trago se volvió mi compañero de día y de noche, mi odio hacia Vulturi se masifico, porque en mi interior tenía más que claro que la culpa de esta desgracia caía sobre los hombros de esa escoria humana…

Flashback**

 _Mis tres hijos se habían marchado hace unos minutos por unas botellas de gaseosas y unos analgésicos para el dolor de cabeza, quede solo en esta enorme sala de espera con el corazón en un puño, a la espera de que apareciera algún maldito medico y me diera razones de mi esposa…_

 _-Señor Cullen- hablo Hardy, me puse de pie con agilidad y me plantee frente a él-lamento informarle que la señora Esmeralda…ella-su expresión estaba abatida-_

 _-¡¿Dónde está ella?!-no reconocí mi propia voz, su expresión era tan mortificada que me estaba imaginando lo peor ya no aguante y explote, arremetí contra él, tome la solapa de su bata blanca y continúe gritando por saber donde estaba mi Esme-_

 _-¡Señor Carlisle deténgase ya!-Alice me gritaba y se interponía, tratando de alejarme de Hardy-¡Que se detenga le he dicho!-la menuda chica me empujo con una fuerza sobrecogedora-_

 _-Carlisle sé que esto es difícil, pero yo no he podido hacer mas-Hardy dio un paso atrás, temiendo un poco mi reacción por lo que estaba a punto de decir-_

 _-¿De qué estás hablando Hardy?-yo ya estaba imaginando de algún modo lo que diría pero no lo aceptaría…no así-_

 _-Carlisle, Esmeralda ha muerto-soltó Alice a sangre fría-_

 _-¡No mientas!-Un grito gutural salió de lo más profundo de mi ser, y no sé cómo ni porque, comencé a zarandear el menudo cuerpo de Alice-_

 _-¡Quítale las manos de encima!-uno de mis hijos me gritaba y me apartaba con brusquedad, me sentía como un león enjaulado, quería correr, rugir o lo que fuera con tal de sentirme un poco vivo-_

 _-Alice pequeña-Jasper acariciaba los brazos de la chica con ternura y la contemplaba con un poco de miedo-¿Qué ha pasado?-me miro con enojo-¿Por qué mi padre ha hecho tal cosa contigo?-_

 _-Jasper-susurro ella con dolor en sus ojos-chicos-ella miro a Emmett y Edward de igual forma-perdonenme por favor…-sus ojos mostraban culpa y dolor..._

 _-¿Ha despertado mamá?-la voz de Edward sonaba como una súplica de niño pequeño-_

 _-Vamos Ali, danos las buenas nuevas y dinos que la reacción de mi padre ha sido solo por exagerado-Emmett tenía la voz rota, note como su agarre se aligero-_

 _-Ella no ha soportado, ella murió- decirlo en voz alta fue el balde de agua fría que necesite para retornar a la cruda realidad-_

 _Lo que sucedió a continuación fue un borrón, Jasper cayó de rodillas frente a Alice y la abrazo de la cintura para ponerse a llorar con desesperación, implorándole que desmintiera lo que yo había dicho; Emmett me libero y se apoyo en la pared más cercana en estado de shock, sus ojos grises estaban repletos de lagrimas sin derramar, Edward parecía haber dejado de respirar y yo… yo solo me puse a correr rumbo a la habitación de intervenciones donde estuvo mi Esme, empuje todo a mi paso, sin atender a los gritos que me pedían me detuviera._

 _Entre a una habitación llena de maquinas y enfermeros que estaban desconectando y guardando implementos, mi vista se enfoco en la camilla que estaba dispuesta en el centro, ahí yacía un cuerpo inerte tapado con una sábana blanca de pies a cabeza._

 _-¡Usted no puede estar aquí!-uno de los chicos que había en el lugar quiso sacarme, no me fije en lo que hice y saque mi arma, apunte directamente a su cabeza y este retrocedió con las manos en alto, los demás soltaron gritos de miedo y yo comencé a gritarles-¡fuera todos!-torpemente se empujaban unos a otros para salir de la habitación, cuando quede solo por fin camine lentamente hasta la camilla y retire la sabana, me encontré con su inmaculado rostro en forma de corazón, su cabello color caramelo esparcido por el almohadón y aquellos ojos que tantas veces me regalaron amor, paz y un sinfín de sentimientos estaban completamente cerrados-_

 _-Despierta por favor-susurre- dime que estas dormida Esme por favor-lagrimas corrían por mis mejillas, mis palmas ardían, comencé a besar su rostro con desesperación, pero ella no hacía nada-¡Vamos cariño, tenemos que ir a casa!-chille como un niño pequeño-te prometo que ya no habrá nada más de lo que tú no quieres, nada mas de Vulturi, ni mafia, pero vuelve conmigo, yo no podre con esto Esme por favor -hablaba atropelladamente y me sentía ahogado, la respiración era superficial y mis pulmones clamaban por respiraciones profundas, tome su cuerpo inerte entre mis brazos y la estreche junto a mí con fuerza, su dulce olor me inundo y el dolor me azoto con mas fuerzas esta vez-¡Despierta-hipé-he comprendido la lección, sin ti no soy nada, por un demonio Esme!-mientras más rogaba, mas sentía mi corazón encogerse, mi llanto era descontrolado, las lagrimas ya casi no me dejaban ver y mi cuerpo sufría pequeños espasmos- Amor por favor-susurre-_

 _-Papá tenemos que irnos-Emmett me hablo desde atrás y sentí su mano en mi hombro-ha mamá tienen que prepararla para…-no deje que terminar y grite-_

 _-¡No la van a preparar para nada!-apreté mas el cuerpo de mi amada- ella está dormida y despertara-se que parecía un loco, pero ella no me había dejado-_

 _-No hagas esto más difícil-susurro Jasper-_

 _-Tenemos que llevarla a casa-hable con rapidez- allá estará bien y se recompondrá-trate de tomarla en mis brazos, pero uno de mis hijos me detuvo-_

 _-¡Ella no se recompondrá, ella está muerta!-grito Emmett con desesperación- debes dejarla ir-_

 _-¡Ella no ha muerto!-aseste un golpe duro y seco en el rostro de mi hijo-¡Vamos Esme levántate, demuestra que digo la verdad!-mi voz se estaba apagando, me deje caer de rodillas junto a la camilla y tome la mano de Esme-ponte de pie cariño por favor-el dolor, el miedo, la desesperación y un montón de sentimientos dolorosos me arrastraron en una caída de lagrimas y sollozos, sentí como los brazos de mi hijo me rodeaban y me alejaban, mientras que un grupo de camilleros se llevaban a mi esposa…en un viaje sin retorno…-_

Fin Flashback

Dolor…era lo único que podía sentir en estos momentos…

Me tome de un trago el licor de mi vaso, para luego estrellarlo con fuerzas contra la pared y gritar como un desquiciado, me deje caer para hundirme en la mierda que ya tenía hasta el cuello y rogando por que Esme viniera por mí, porque así…yo no podría vivir.

.

.

.

.

 **Espero no me odieeeen ajajaja, disfruten el capitulo y dejen sus comentarios, expectativas y todo lo que crean podría estar más adelante, disculpen la tardanza pero este nuevo trabajo me complica un poco, no dejare de escribir esta historia, de hecho queda para un buen rato mas jijiji**

 **Las quiero un montón, muchos besos y abrazos.**

 **Atte: Jana Cullen.**


	14. Eliminadaa

**Capitulo 13: eliminada.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Angela Pov****

-Agente Webber-hable a través del intercomunicado empotrado en la pared-

-Su huella digital-respondieron de vuelta y bajo el mismo intercomunicador se desplego un moderno tablero, posicione la palma de mi mano y una luz azul recorrió de forma vertical, luego se torno verde y una voz mecánica contesto "acceso concedido"- Adelante señorita Ángela- la puerta se abrió y me encamine directamente a los ascensores-

Había dos gorilones vestidos de negro, llevaban gafas y tenían una especie de comunicador en su oreja derecha, me llamo la atención que reforzaran la seguridad del recinto, presione la tecla de llamada del elevador y antes de que retirara mi mano sucedió algo extraño; me retenían por la espalda.

-Identifícate- susurraron en mi oreja-

-¡Quítame las manos de encima!-impulse mi puño hacia atrás y le golpe la cara- esto que estás haciendo no corresponde al protocolo- le recrimine al hombre que ahora tenía la mano en su cara y sus gafas torcidas-

-Nuestro protocolo lo imparte nuestro jefe, no una agente de cuarta-grito el segundo gorilon que se abalanzo sobre mi sin darme tiempo de reaccionar, caímos al piso y el quedo sobre mi-

-Lo repetiré una vez y espero que te quede claro-subí mi rodilla con fuerza y aseste un gran golpee en sus pelotas, cuando se retorció lo quite de encima con un fuerte empujón- Agente Webber, idiota- sentí como apretaban mi cuello desde atrás y mi respiración corto su flujo inmediatamente, mis tacones se resbalaban del liso piso de mármol, enterré mis uñas en los ojos del tipo, me soltó de inmediato y con una fuerte patada lo estrelle contra la muralla cercana al elevador, un ruido sordo y él se desplomo-

-Te voy hacer pedazos-gruñeron tras de mí, me volteé y me puse en posición de ataque-

-Bravo, Bravo-aplaudió un señor pálido como la nieve, de cabellos negros y largos- que mujer más intrépida- sonrío de manera escalofriante- No puedo creer que dejaste como lastre a dos de mis hombres más fuertes-

-¿Hombres?-solté una carcajada amarga- hombre no es aquel que ataca a una mujer por la espalda-mira al tipo que yacía tirado junto al elevador y al otro que aun no lograba ponerse de pie- es más, un hombre no golpea a una mujer-

-Y tienes buen carácter-se mofo-

-Tú no sabes nada-sisee-

-¡Ángela ya basta!-grito Heidi- deja de comportarte como una peleadora callejera-

-¿Peleadora callejera?-le recrimine- ¿te estás escuchando?, ¡si no fuera porque actué en defensa propia uno de estos dos idiotas me habría asfixiado!-

-Tú no deberías estar aquí-me miro furiosa-

-Tú me mandaste llamar, dijiste que viniera en cuanto pudiera-

-Debías venir por la tarde-dijo fríamente-

-Por la tarde es el matrimonio de Cullen y Vulturi-agregue acomodando mi chaqueta-

-Sube a mi despacho ahora- me miro nerviosa-

Me apresure a entrar al elevador y en un segundo me encontraba en el pent-house, entre al despacho de Heidi, me apresure a su laptop y visualice las cámaras, subí el volumen y la veía discutir con el señor extraño-

 **-no me habías informado sobre la boda-el hombre de cabellera negra abofeteo a Heidi de manera brutal-**

 **-Yo tampoco, sabía nada-chillo ella- se supone que este grupo de ineptas deben informarme todo lo que sucede dentro de esa casa y no lo hacen como deben-**

 **-¿Entonces me estás diciendo que trabajan para ustedes pero no les informan de todo?-volvió a abofetearla con fuerza y esta vez Heidi cayó al suelo- ¿Qué clase de trabajo estas llevando a cabo?-le grito-Tu y mi hermano acabaran con todo lo que he construido y yo no permitiré que eso pase-la levanto del piso agarrándola por el cabello-Quiero que elimines a esas cuatro- yo observaba todo y no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba-**

 **-Si las elimino a todas en el mismo momento los Cullen sospecharán-veía como las manos de Heidi temblaban de manera descontrolada-**

 **-Me importa poco lo que pase con los Cullen, una vez casado ese niño rico con mi sobrina, no los necesitaremos mas y deshacernos de ellos uno por uno será sumamente fácil- la zarandeo fuertemente-**

 **-Como ordenes padre- por el amor de dios, mi estomago se contrajo, Heidi no es Volter, ella es una Vulturi, ahora muchas cosas estaban tomando forma dentro de mi cabeza-**

 **-¿No me estas ocultando nada más?-**

 **-Yo…-Heidi titubeo- hace unos días Ángela me conto sobre la carpeta que Esmeralda tenía en su poder hace años, donde encontraba información de todo lo que sucedía con ustedes-**

 **-¡Maldita sea Heidi!- el padre de Heidi la aventó con fuerza contra una de las paredes-¡Debías imaginar que eso podría traernos consecuencias!**

 **-No pensé que fuera de mayor importancia-sollozaba-**

 **-Si a Esme le dimos una oportunidad fue por las ineptitudes de mi hermano para retener a Cullen; no funciono y ya la elimine, como siempre yo tengo que limpiar sus estupideces-**

 **-No es necesario, que me golpees-grito Heidi mientras se ponía de pie- ya me desharé de estas cuatro-**

 **-Mas te vale querida hija, ya sabes que los Vulturi no damos segundas oportunidades- y salió por la puerta-**

Me aparte del escritorio de Heidi y cerrando todas las ventas de vigilancia, me apresure a sentarme en uno de los sillones que tenía vista hacia toda la ciudad, tendría que calmarme para poder salir de aquí sin tener problemas con Heidi.

Espere por largo tiempo pero Heidi no aparecía, me estaba sintiendo nerviosa; saque mi móvil y envié un mensaje a Alice

 **Alice, necesito que durante la boda no pierdas de vista a Jasper, es de vital importancia que todo lo que vaya a comer o a tomar, primero lo pruebe Kate. AW**

A los minutos respondió Alice.

 **Angie, no preguntare porque me pides todo eso, solo lo hare, espero me expliques mas tarde y vuelve pronto que Jacob ya está aquí.** **AB**

Ante el mensaje de mi amiga sonreí con melancolía y recordé el día en que las cosas cambiaron para los Cullen y los Black

 _Flashback…_

 _-¿Qué estás haciendo tu aquí?-me apresure a sacar a Jacob del salón donde se encontraba el velorio de Esme-_

 _-Vengo a dar mis condolencias-respondió con tranquilidad-_

 _-No es el momento de provocaciones Jake, de verdad todo esto es difícil para ellos como familia-_

 _-Ángie mis relaciones con Cullen no han sido malas toda la vida, confía en mi bonita-beso mi frente con ternura y se encamino nuevamente con el ramo de flores hacia donde se encontraban los hermanos Cullen-_

 _La cara de los Cullen estaba un poco desgarrada por el dolor, su primer movimiento fue ponerse de pie y luego de una charla que no logre escuchar, Jacob entrego el ramo de flores y abrazo de forma hermanable a cada uno de los chicos, se quedo junto a ellos unos minutos y luego volvió a mi posición._

 _-Te dije que no sería tan difícil-me susurro en el oído-_

 _-Pensé que todo acabaría en un desastre total- masculle-_

 _-Debía arreglar la situación si quiero verte más seguido-me guiño un ojo y salió de la casa con completa tranquilidad, dejándome sonriente y nerviosa-_

 _._

 _.Fin Flashback*_

 _._

-Ángela-la voz de Heidi me sobresalto-

-Heidi, ya es hora de irme-trate de zafar- los Cullen me necesitan en la vigilancia y seguridad-

-Tenemos que hablar-apunto una de las silla-

Me senté con total normalidad y saque el móvil de mi bolsillo.

-Como puedes ver, has causado un espectáculo con los guardaespaldas de un cliente importante-dijo con seguridad, ugh dios como pudimos creerle este teatro tanto tiempo… cuenta hasta diez Angie, me repetía mentalmente, no sueltes la lengua ahora- Y eso te traerá cargos por incompetente- que numero llevaba 5? 31? Ugh explote-

-¿Con un cliente importante?-hable con ironía-Sería menor si dijeras que eres una Vulturi y que nos has estado manipulado a tu antojo, también eres una mafiosa del diablo- me puse de pie y camine por su despacho- escuche todo Heidi, escuche cuando te llamo hija, cuando dijo que acabaría con todos y que fue él quien mato a Esme-

-¡Tú no has escuchado nada!-grito de forma desmedida-

-Eres una marioneta más de este circo-la encare- me das asco Vulturi-

-¡No eres quien para juzgar!-se puso de pie y me apunto con su arma- tu nunca te has sentido obligada a nada-dijo con desprecio-

-¿Ahora me vas a matar?-me reí con nerviosismo- eres igual o peor que ellos- los ojos de Heidi se llenaron de lagrimas, todo sucedió de forma lenta, ella apretó el gatillo y yo empuje su escritorio dejándola atrapada entre la pared y la mesa de caoba, su bala impacto en mi brazo y Salí corriendo del despacho-

Trabe la puerta y me dirigí a los interruptores del edificio, los baje todos y se quedo todo a oscuras, corrí escaleras abajo; llame a Jacob y al tercer timbrazo atendió.

-La boda ya casi empieza, ¿donde estas?-fue lo primero que dijo en forma cariñosa-

-Necesito que vengas por mí al centro de Seattle-dije apresurada- mi ubicación te la envié por wathsApp-

-¿Qué diablos pasa Ángela?-su voz se torno preocupada-

-No tardes Jake-un sollozo escapo de mis labios y el motor del auto sonó a través del teléfono-

-Voy por ti Ángela- dijo angustiado- no tardo nena, aguanta y no cortes la llamada-

Las alarmas comenzaron emitir su característico ruido y yo no dejaba de correr escaleras abajo, sentí pasos aproximarse y me escondí bajo uno de los rellanos de la escalera.

-Debe venir por el piso 9 corran -grito uno de los guardias-

Espere que el eco de sus pisadas se alejara y empecé mi descenso nuevamente, mi pecho se sentía apretado, la angustia me estaba ganando una vez más, el miedo de no volver a ver a mis amigas o pasar una tarde con Jake, me estaba revolviendo el estomago y me entraban ganas de llorar y gritar, mi brazo latía y no dejaba de sangrar, llevaba mi arma en la mano y al llegar al piso 2 ante mi apareció uno de los guardias.

-Lo siento bonita-me apunto y yo no di tregua dispare a matar, el hombre se desplomo y su camisa se mancho de rojo- eres una perra- me disparo desde el piso y su tiro fallo, volvi a dispararle y esta vez le di entre las cejar, quedo inerte y sus ojos sin vida-

Llegue al Hall principal y en el centro de este estaba Heidi con un arma en mi dirección.

-Siempre envidie tu agilidad- una lagrima broto desde su ojo izquierdo- lástima que lo que alguna vez forme, deberé eliminarlo-sonrió con ironía-

La salida estaba frente a mí y sin dudar le dispare en una pierna no pretendía matarla, pero se estaba interponiendo en mi escape, cruce las puertas de vidrio forjado y corrí calle abajo, sosteniendo mi brazo y mi arma la embutí entre mis vaqueros y mi camisa; Mi teléfono vibraba de forma seguida, lo saque y conteste sin pensar.

-¡¿Por qué diablos no atiendes?!-gruño Jake- me estoy muriendo sin saber que eran esas malditas alarmas y esos disparos-

-Dime que estas cerca-implore-

-A cinco minutos de la Plaza central-contesto- Nunca en mi vida corrí tanto mi auto- sonreí ante la idea de forzar un poco su Lamborghini Gallardo-

-Estaré frente a la iglesia-corte la llamada y corrí como si mi vida dependiera de ello-

Al llegar frente a la imponente Iglesia, visualice el auto de Jacob estacionado y el caminando de un lado a otro como león enjaulado, vestía un hermoso smoking, el que elegí yo cuando me pidió que lo acompañar a comprarlo, al llegar junto a él me acogió en sus brazos con delicadeza.

-Nena por dios-tomo mi cara con ambas manos- ¿Quién te hizo esto?-

-Tenemos que salir de aquí Jacob-le empuje hasta el auto-por favor-

Jacob abrió la puerta del copiloto y me disponía a entrar cuando me sujetaron del brazo con fuerza y me tiraron hacia atrás.

-Tú vienes conmigo-me tironeo uno de los gorilones a los que noquee esta mañana, El puño de Jacob impacto en la mandíbula del gigante y no se detuvo siguió golpeándolo hasta que quedo por el piso-

-Sube al auto-me grito Jake-

El corrió hasta el otro lado y arranco con brusquedad, mire por el espejo lateral y vi claramente dos autos negros y blindados siguiéndonos.

-No dejare que te pongan una mano encima-Jake pasaba los cabios con maestría y el auto alcanzaba cada vez más una velocidad vertiginosa-

De mi boca no salía una palabra, solo podía mirarlo con sorpresa.

-Te quiero Ángela, no dejare que te arrebaten de mi lado-Jake apretó mi mano con dulzura y uno de los autos nos embistió con rudeza por el lado derecho, yo grite desesperada, Jake maniobraba para no perder el control del auto-

-¡Jacob!-un grito gutural salió de mi interior, apreté su mano y acto seguido el auto se fue contra las barreras de contención, no hubo tiempo de nada, sentí mi cabeza impactar con la ventana y todo comenzó a dar vueltas, deje de respirar y todo fue oscuridad…

.

.

.

.

.

Alice Pov**

-Jasper Cullen-hablo el sacerdote- aceptas a Kate Vulturi, como tu esposa, para amarla…-Jasper miro hacia donde estaba yo y contesto con monotonía-

-Si, acepto- el sacerdote se vio un poco sorprendido la forma en que Jasper lo interrumpió-

-Con el poder que me otorga la santa iglesia yo los declaro marido y mujer- sentencio, Kate se lanzo a los labios de Jasper con desenfreno y algo dentro de mí se rompió, no derrame ninguna lagrima, tuve entrenamientos para mantenerme impasible y ahora no sería la excepción-

Todos aplaudían con delicadeza, mire a Carlisle Cullen que parecía estar ausente y sentí culpa…otra vez.

-Ya sabias que una mucama no se queda con el millonario-se burlo Tanya en mi oído-

-Ignórala-susurro Bella, quien se encontraba del brazo de Edward-

-Debí haberme quedado con Rosalie en la mansión-gruñí-

-Kate insistió en tenerte aquí-dijo Edward- no entiendo sus actitudes-

-Mejor así-dijo Bella, dándole palmaditas en el brazo- que no entiendas- Edward la miro divertido-

-No tuvo respeto ni siquiera por la reciente muerte de mamá-agrego Emmett, ugh otro golpe a mi estomago-

Todos tiraban arroz y aplaudían, la limusina esperaba por los novios, pero no era la que trajo a la novia…era otra; Vi como el señor que abría la puerta a los novios, le guiñaba a un tipo de negro que estaba lejos de todo el tumulto de gente.

El primero en subir a la limusina seria Jasper, pero algo no estaba bien…recordé las palabras de Ange

-¡Jasper!-grite desesperada-

Todo sucedió de manera rápida, Jasper se volteo a mirarme y su esposa Kate con gesto desdeñoso me ignoro y subió primero, toque el brazo de Jasper y el auto exploto.

Sentí como mi cuerpo y el de Jasper salía expulsado hacia atrás e impactábamos con una superficie dura, mi cabeza no proceso nada más…solo me deje arrastrar

.

.

.

 **Y cuando pensaban que ya no existiría, buum aparezco, pido disculpas porque ustedes como lectoras merecen respeto, gracias a ustedes esto es lo que es.**

 **Espero el capitulo sea de su agrado y lo disfruten, dejen su review, responderé sus dudas, sus enojos y todo.**

 **Un besito y un abrazo a cada una de las que sigue por ahí.**

 **Atte. Jana Cullen.**


	15. Tenemos que huír

**Capitulo 14: tenemos que huir.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bella Pov****

-Bells-grito Rosalie mientras corría por el pasillo del hospital-

-Oh por dios Rosie-la abrace y llore como una niña pequeña-

-¿Han dicho algo?-me aparto y me tomo por los hombros- ¿Qué diablos paso Bella?-me zarandeo, mientras yo me ahogaba con mis propias lagrimas- ¡dime algo!-

-Ellos se estaban por ir, la limusina, Alice… ella lo detuvo-hablaba atropelladamente- todo fue una explosión de espanto-mis lagrimas volvieron a salir como torrente- ellos volaron y ya no… no despertaron-

-¿Cómo que volaron?-Rosalie lloraba y sus manos no dejaban de temblar- deja de hablar con metáforas-me volvió a zarandear-

-Rosalie serénate, tu estado no ayuda a que Isabella se calme -intercedió Edward-

-¡Tú no te metas!-le grito Rosalie-

-Rose, todos estamos nerviosos-Emmett tenía los ojos hinchados y rojos-

-Nada de esto estaría pasando si no fuera por culpa de ustedes y su maldita vida-grito Rosalie empujando a Emmett con enojo-

Rosalie seguía golpeando el pecho del grandulón y empujándolo, este ni siquiera se movía un centímetro y trataba de retenerla por las manos.

-Tu culpa…-Rosalie se dejo vencer y el la abrazo, apretándola junto a él-

Nada de esto parecía real fue todo tan abrupto, nadie lo espero, solo nos sorprendió a todos por igual…

.

 _Flashback_

 _-¡Jasper!-grito mi menuda amiga, abriéndose paso hasta él-_

 _Luego de esa breve palabra todo fue caos…_

 _El cuerpo de Alice y Jasper fue eyectado hacia atrás por los aires, la limusina era una hoguera que desprendía lenguas de fuego y un espeso humo negro, poca gente quedo de pie y corría en distintas direcciones, mi cuerpo estaba cubierto por el que suponía era Edward, comencé a toser desesperada, todo mundo gritaba, era una locura todo…_

 _Mis oídos pitaban y todo daba vueltas, trataba de enfocar mi visión pestañeando un montón de veces… cuando fui consciente de que era lo que sucedía, trate de ubicar a Alice, me quite a Edward de encima y me puse de pie, me faltaba un zapato, mi cabello estaba desordenado y mi vestido en girones._

 _-¡Alice!-trate de gritar lo más fuerte posible ya que la toz me invadía-_

 _-Isabella-Edward puso sus manos sobre mis mejillas-¿estás bien?-me recorrió con la mirada-¿te duele algo?- su aspecto era desastroso, su cara estaba con polvo y su cabello de un tono plomo-_

 _-Edward…-tocía sin poder detenerme-¿Dónde está Alice?-mis piernas tiritaban, y los gritos no cesaban-_

 _-Dime si estás bien-me zarandeo con suavidad-_

 _-¡¿A quién diablos le importa si estoy bien?!-hable rápidamente- ¿donde está Alice?-_

 _-¡Hijo!-Carlisle apareció ante nosotros con miedo y espanto surcando sus finas facciones, con manchones negros por todo su rostro y leves rastros de sangre bajo sus fosas nasales- ¿están bien?- nos miraba asustado_

 _-¡Ayuda!-escuche la voz de Emmett entre la multitud-¡Papá!-_

 _Todo mundo llamaba a sus familiares y el humo aún no se dispersaba del todo, cuando logre divisar a Emmett, también divise a la duende, un jadeo salió de mi boca y aunque mi cuerpo tiritaba y se estremecía, me puse a correr esquivando a la gente y saltando a los que aun estaban tirados en el piso._

 _-Alice-me tire de rodillas junto a ella, pero sus ojos estaban cerrados y uno de sus oídos sangraba- abre los ojos bonita-_

 _-Ya no tardaran en llegar las ambulancias- dijo Emmett, que tenía en sus brazos a su hermano inconsciente tal cual Alice-_

 _-Alice-susurre, tome su cabeza con delicadeza y mis manos se empaparon de sangre, para este momento mis lágrimas salían sin detenerse-_

 _Las ambulancias llegaban y se marchaban con damnificados, al momento en que llego el oficial a cargo de toda la situación, me sorprendió que fuera Charles Swan…mi padre._

 _-¡Un camillero por aquí!-grito Charlie y unos auxiliares de salud se apresuraron hasta nosotros-_

 _-¡Necesito un respirador!-grito un joven moreno de no más de 30 años- chica de alrededor de 23 años pronta a entrar en un código rojo-Mis piernas se doblaron y Edward me sostuvo mientras un grito lastimero salía de mi-_

 _-¡Hagan algo!-chille histérica-_

 _-¿Qué diablos es un código rojo?-pregunto Emmett-_

 _-Entrara en coma por crisis respiratoria- contesto Carlisle Cullen, uno de los camilleros que se encargaba de su hijo le hizo señas para que lo siguiera- Me voy con Jasper-agrego rápidamente, sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas- los veo en el hospital- Carlisle corrió a la ambulancia, dejándome con sus hijos y con la imagen de cómo me arrebataban a Alice-_

 _-Déjenme ir con ella por favor-me libere de Edward y trate de alcanzar a los camilleros-_

 _-¿Es usted familiar directo?-pregunto el enfermero-_

 _-No, pero…-me interrumpieron-_

 _-Entonces no puede subir-_

 _-¡No sea idiota!-grite empujando al camillero- ella me necesita-_

 _-¡Ella no necesita a nadie, no ves que está casi muerta!-grito Charlie reteniéndome por el brazo con brusquedad-_

 _-¡Quítale las manos de encima!-Edward empujo a mi padre y me puso detrás de él-_

 _-Lamento tener que ser brusco con tu novia-ironizo Charlie- pero deben mantenerse a raya, para que podamos hacer nuestro trabajo-_

 _-Bien has dicho-gruño Edward- hagan su trabajo y no vuelvas a tocar a MI novia-Charlie enfoco sus ojos en mi y sonrió petulante-_

 _-Entonces señor Cullen, si hablamos de respetar, le diré que si vuelve a levantarme la voz o a tocarme, me veré en la obligación de arrestarlo-_

 _-No tienes porque arrestarlo-sisee entre dientes- el solo me defendió-_

 _-¿Y alguien como tú no sabe defenderse sola?-hablo mas fuerte-tenía entendido que a las niñas como tu les enseñan bien en su agencia… de trabajo digo- alguien puede decirme ¿qué demonios fue todo eso?...sin más se dio la vuelta y se fue a encontrar con los Vulturi que seguían reunidos en torno a los residuos de la limusina-_

 _La ambulancia se fue y quede bajo la mirada atenta de los Cullen…_

 _-Es la segunda vez que escucho eso de las agencias-hablo Emmett- y créeme Isabella que ya no se me olvidara el tema-_

 _-No tengo cabeza para tonterías Emmett-trate de ignorarlo-_

 _-¿Por qué te preocupa tanto Alice?-la pregunta de Edward me tomo por sorpresa-_

 _-¿Por qué te preocupa tanto Jasper?-contraataque nerviosa-_

 _-Porque es nuestro hermano-corto Emmett- Y Alice no es nada tuyo-_

 _-Sus padres no están aquí-respondí nerviosa-_

 _-Alice es huérfana Isabella-la voz de Edward era fría y tajante-_

 _-No sé ni que estoy hablando-me largue a llorar, mis nervios me estaban traicionando-esto es demasiado para mí-me abrace a mi misma-_

 _-Oh dios, nena-Edward me abrazo- lo siento, no es momento de tonterías, tu solo ignórame- me sentí una basura, literalmente- No llores, esto pasará-_

 _-¡Esto es tu culpa!-me arrebataron de los brazos de Edward-_

 _-¿DE QUE HABLAS?-grite enojada-_

 _-¡Mi hermana murió por tu culpa y la de tus estúpidas amigas!-chillo Tanya, con su vestido color dorado todo manchado, su maquillaje escurrido y sus ojos rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar- Jasper subía primero, ¡no ella!-acto seguido golpeo mi cabeza con algo contundente y me fui al piso-_

 _-¡¿Tú estás loca?!-Emmett y Edward me pusieron de pie y mi cabeza palpitaba horriblemente, sentía escurrir algo tibio desde mi cien hasta mi barbilla-_

 _-Te matare a ti y la ultima que queda de ustedes-me empujo…¿dijo que solo quedaba una más?- lo juro por mi nombre- se dio media vuelta y se dispuso a irse-_

 _-Escúchame bien porque no lo repetiré-me libere de los brazos de los chicos Cullen y la retuve con brusquedad de su huesudo brazo- a mi puedes golpearme con un…-mire su mano y no podía creer lo que veía- ¿un trozo de lo que era la limusina?-solté una carcajada seca- ¿no pudiste ser mas ingeniosa?-_

 _-Quítame tus sucias manos de encima-forcejeo y yo apreté mi agarre-_

 _-Escucha bien perra del diablo-sisee cerca de su oído- con ellas no te metas, si tu maldito problema es conmigo, resolvámoslo ahora-_

 _-Vamos una por una Swan-de un fuerte tirón se retiro y se largo-_

 _-Isabella, debemos ir al hospital-hablo Emmett-deben atenderte y revisar ese horrible corte que dejo Tanya en tu frente-_

 _._

 _._

 _Fin Flashback_

-Señorita Swan-hablo una enfermera, sacándome de mis recuerdos- puede pasar para revisar su herida- me puse de pie titubeante, camine descalza a través del pasillo-

-¿Puedo entrar con ella?-pregunto Rosalie-

-Claro que si-respondió con una sonrisa la hermosa chica de rasgos afroamericanos-

-Vamos guapa, tu fuerte nunca han sido los enfrentamientos con los implementos de curaciones-dijo Rose mientras tomaba mi mano-

Caminamos dentro de una habitación de paredes blancas, que tenia muebles de vidrio llenos de implementos médicos, en una de las orillas había una camilla.

-Siéntate en la camilla-me dijo la chica de blanco- yo iré por un suero y vuelvo- la enfermera salió dejándome sola con Rosalie-

-¿Cómo te hiciste esa fea herida de la frente?-pregunto mi rubia amiga-

-Tanya-dije frunciendo el ceño-

-Esa perra-siseo Rose, mientras quitaba las arquillas de mi cabello y lo trenzaba-

-Rose, ¿Por qué Angie no llego contigo?-sentí miedo al preguntar por mi amiga, por las cosas que Tanya me dijo con anterioridad- ¿Había mucho trabajo en la mansión?

-Ángela no llego jamás-Rose comenzó a caminar por la espaciosa habitación- Jacob se marcho a buscarla, pero no volvi a saber de ellos-

-Tenemos que ubicarla-sentí mi pecho apretado-

-Rose…yo no quiero seguir con esto-lloriquee- siento miedo y sé que esto acabara mal-

-Desviare nuestro dinero a una cuenta fantasma-dijo Rosalie y la mire sorprendida- sacaremos a la duende de aquí y nos marchamos…las cuatro-

-Ahora si-irrumpió la enfermera- mi nombre es Zafrina- sonrió amable-y por tu cara de terror puedo deducir que detestas esto de las curaciones, saturaciones y eso, ¿no es así?-

-A decir verdad-me removí inquieta- esto es un poco humillante, pero mm si-me encogí en mi lugar-

-No tiene nada de malo tener miedo a algo-me tranquilizo- prometo que no te dolerá nada y si te duele o quieres que me detenga lo haremos enseguida-le sonreí-

-¿Puedo lavarme el rostro antes?-

-Claro que si-me animo- detrás del biombo esta el lavado-

Me encamine hasta detrás del biombo y di el agua tibia, tome un poco de jabón y comencé a hacer espuma en mis dedos, los recuerdos de todo me invadieron nuevamente y sentí pánico, no espere nada más y me talle el rostro de forma desesperada, ignorando el dolor lacerante que sentía en mi frente.

-Ahora si puedes continuar Zafrina- me subí nuevamente a la camilla y apreté con fuerza el papel con el que seque mis rostro-

-Sigamos entonces-sonrió-

.

.

.

.

.

.

Rosalie Pov**

La hermosa mujer de piel morena y cabellera color negra como el carbón, le habla de trivialidades a Bella mientras limpiaba la herida y le daba puntadas, la mueca en la cara de mi amiga era de un desagrado total, pero era por su bien.

-¿Entonces ustedes son familiares de la chica que ingreso hace un rato?-pregunto Zafrina-

-En realidad no…-conteste yo-

-No de sangre pero somos familia-corto Bella-

-Zafrina mmm ¿hace cuanto trabajas en este hospital?- pregunte, mientras en mi cabecita se trazaba un plan-

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?-me inspecciono con su mirada-

-Rosalie Hale-le tendí mi mano-

-Un gusto Rosalie-me estrecho la mano con calidez- mi nombre es Zabrina Nicols y trabajo aquí hace tres años-

-Se que sonara algo impropio o poco ético-me revolví el cabello con nerviosismo- ¿puedes averiguar ciertas cosas del estado de Alice Brandon y mantenernos al tanto?-

-En realidad no puedo proporcionarle información a nadie, pero tienen suerte esta vez-miro a Bella y luego volvió su mirada hacia mi- me asignaron los cuidados de esa chica Alice, en cuanto acabe la operación tendré que estar de punto fijo con ella- sentí un alivio recorrer mi cuerpo- ¿Qué es lo que las tiene tan nerviosas?-pregunto-

-La verdad no nos fiamos de cierta gente y sabemos que existe gente que es un peligro inminente-soltó Bella sin más, la mire escéptica-

-Muy bien niñas-se puso seria- las estoy entendiendo-concluyo, mire a bella y supe que estaba pensando lo mismo que yo… Zafrina no estaba entendiendo el trasfondo de esto, solo comprendió lo justo-

-Se que no tienes porque confiar en nosotras, pero si no fuera de verdad importante no nos estaríamos jugando el cuello-me cruce de brazos-

-No seguiré pidiendo explicaciones porque sé que no me las darán, al menos no las verdaderas-recorrió la habitación- sus motivos tendrán para pedirme que no quite mis ojos de su amiga-

-Chica lista-dijo Bella-

-Zafrina si esto no fuera completamente necesario no estaríamos pidiendo ayuda-la mire con seriedad- no podemos decir nada más, porque no podemos seguir cargándonos gente para salir de donde nos metimos-sentí un nudo en mi garganta recordando a Esme-

Por un momento un silencio nos sucumbió a las tres, Zafrina nos examinaba de forma detenida, Bella estaba recostada sobre la pared, tenía un parche blanco que cubría su herida y yo por mi parte estaba apoyada en una de las mesas que se encontraba en el lugar.

-Alice estará saliendo de la cirugía en unas 4 horas más, no me han informado más, solo sé que al llegar ella tenía una herida grave en su cabeza, su pulmón estaba perforado, un brazo quebrado y algunas costillas rotas- solté todo el aire que estuve reteniendo-

-¿tendrá consecuencias en ella?-la voz de Bells sonaba ahogada-

-No puedo decirles nada con completa certeza-se miro las uñas-

-Gracias Zafrina, sabemos que no nos darían información por no ser parientes directas-hice una mueca-

-También tiene que saber que el policía a cargo pidió exclusiva discreción con el caso de su amiga-comenzó a escribir en un papel- prohibió que diéramos información a quien fuera y también que la mantuviéramos aislada luego de terminar la operación- fruncí el seño, ¿Quién podría pedir algo así?-

-¿Quién es el policía a cargo?-pregunte extrañada-

-Tenemos que irnos-interrumpió Bella, con los ojos más abiertos de lo normal-

-Yo les recomendaría que fueran a casa, que Isabella se aseara y que comieran algo… todo este proceso será muy largo- se puso de pie y nos tendió un papelito doblado minuciosamente- aquí encontraran mi numero-

-Zafrina otra cosa más…-Bella metió su mano en la maraña de pelo que yo trence-

-Nadie puede saber de esto, ¿no es así?-dijo Zafrina-

-Exactamente-dije con tono de voz gélido-

-No piensen que me engañaron o que no me di cuenta que encubren un sinfín de cosas-hablo de nuevo la morena- soy una amazona muy perspicaz-sonrió con un poco de ironía- de donde yo vengo las mujeres pueden ver más allá de lo normal-ironizo-

-Ya lo notamos-hablo Bella-

-Nos vemos pronto-Zafrina abrió la puerta y nosotras salimos-Isabella, una cosa más-Bella se dio media vuelta y la observo poniéndole atención- No dudes en venir cuanto antes si sientes mareos, nauseas o experimentes desorientación-le sonrió con amabilidad-

-Claro-mi amiga frunció el seño y seguimos nuestro camino-

Caminamos hasta donde estaban los Cullen y algo raro sucedía, sus rostros eran de consternación y sufrimiento.

-¿Alguna novedad?-pregunto Bella, la mirada de todo el mundo estaba perdida y nadie respondía-

-¿Emmett?-le moví el brazo-

-Jasper quedo ciego-susurro y sus ojos se cristalizaron… _oh por dios_ -

.

.

.

.

.

 **Hasta aquí el Capitulo, espero lo disfrutaran y quedaran con algunas dudas jajajja.**

 **Muchas gracias a todas aquellas que se sumaron a esta loca historia ya sea con follows o con sus reviews, no imaginan lo feliz que me dejaron.**

 **Gracias a: AgenteCastle, Anna Solis, Pili, ValeH1996, Vane Stevens, Cris.P.C, Keith86, Jimena, BeaGiil, Jaslice-irasami, Laura Katherine, Zellideth76 y todas aquellas lectoras fantasma.**

 **Jaslice-Irasami: Tu review me emociono realmente, gracias por pensar asi y por dejar tu opinión de forma tan sincera, espero sigas por estos lados y que sigas disfrutando mi historia.**

 **Hace poco me uní a Wattpad y por algún lugar leí: "siempre he soñado con ser escritora y la verdad es que ya no es un sueño, ya lo soy por el simple hecho de compartir mi imaginación con ustedes"**


End file.
